A filha de Alvo Dumbledore
by Marry Pierobon
Summary: Sem explicação, Dumbledore aparece com uma menina misteriosa e diz ser sua filha. Snape não sabe se gosta da garota que o fascina com seus segredos ou odeia-a por destratar e desrespeitar seu melhor e único amigo, Dumbledore.
1. Uma carta misteriosa

**POV Snape**

A guerra havia acabado, o grandioso herói, Harry Potter, com seus dois lacaios auxiliando-o, tinham vencido o temido Lorde das Trevas. O mundo mágico finalmente teria paz, Dumbledore havia voltado, acabado com a mentira de sua "morte", não posso dizer que não foi divertido ver a cara de raiva do moleque e de todos ao descobrirem a farsa, no início fora um alvoroço grande, mas no final todos comemoraram a volta do velho.

Dumbledore reassumira a escola, a qual agora se encontrava em reformas para poder reabrir dali a alguns meses, no novo ano letivo. Todos os alunos que não haviam freqüentado o sétimo ano ou que não conseguiram concluir o ano por conta da guerra teriam uma chance de reparar essa deficiência acadêmica.

Todos começariam a retomar suas vidas agora, mas o que eu faria? Não nego que não esperava sobreviver, maldito o momento em que Dumbledore apareceu e salvou-me, eu não merecia viver...

-Severus? – A voz de Dumbledore arrancou-me de meus pensamentos. Olhei para a porta e lá estava ele, trajando uma majestosa túnica lilás, me observando sobre seus óculos meia-lua. – Está na hora.

Me limitei a grunhir em resposta e o segui para fora do quarto. Estávamos a caminho da homenagem que fariam aos "heróis de guerra", e Dumbledore, velho e intrometido como sempre, havia convencido todo mundo bruxo que eu era um deles, um herói, tão importante quanto ele ou até mesmo o insuportável do Potter. Absolutamente inaceitável! Eu jamais mereceria coisa alguma... Tudo que fiz... Tudo que negligenciei... Tudo que reneguei... Eu era um monstro. Um comensal. E deveria ter sido tratado como os demais e recebido o beijo do dementador.

E não bastasse todos essas reviravoltas em minha vida, ainda tinha o intragável do Potter fazendo-se de meu amigo. Agora que descobrirá meu passado em relação a sua mãe, tornou-se extremamente agradável comigo, como se eu quisesse alguma proximidade com o filho de Thiago Potter. Puft! Patético.

Mal percebi e já estávamos adentrando no salão onde acontecia o evento, todos estavam ali, cada um dos que lutou e/ou colaborou para o sucesso desta guerra, bem vestidos, felizes, sorrindo, haviam também alguns membros importantes do ministério e alguns reportes.

Era de dar náuseas que estivéssemos perdendo tempo nessa maldita comemoração. Comemorar o que? Aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado morreu? Sim, era algo louvável. Mas quantos não morreram por isso? Quantos não deram sua vida para que isso se tornasse possível? Deveríamos estar de luto isso sim! E não gastando tempo parabenizando os "heróis de guerra", de certa forma, aquilo havia sido uma obrigação, pois caso o Lorde das Trevas reinasse, a comunidade bruxo seria extinta. Era uma questão de sobrevivência.

-Tente desfrutar, Severus. – novamente Dumbledore me tirou de meus devaneios. – Isto é uma comemoração! – caminhamos até uma mesa um pouco afastada da multidão. – Nós temos muitos motivos para celebrar!

-Não consigo ver quais! – desdenhei sentando-me. – Nem mesmo a morte do Lorde das Trevas vai reparar cada uma das pessoas que morreram em suas mãos ou tentando acabar com ele.

Dumbledore olhou-me intensamente, aquele brilho maldito nos olhos. – Sei que esta guerra marco-o mais do que a qualquer um, Severus, mas tente deixar isso no passado, agora devemos pensar no futuro!

Nada respondi, futuro... Que futuro? Em nenhuma das vezes que me atrevi a olhar para o amanhã eu imaginei sobreviver a esta guerra, não tenho plano algum para seguir em frente. O diretor havia me oferecido o cargo de professor novamente, e eu havia aceitado apenas por aceitar, sem saber se realmente gostaria de continuar lecionando. Afinal, quem gosta de dar aulas a alunos desinteressados? Eu voltaria a fazer isso apenas por não ter idéia melhor.

-É bom vê-lo recuperado, Professor. – a voz insuportável de Potter desviou minha atenção. Levantei meus olhos e fitei o infeliz do moleque que se atrevia a sorrir para mim, minha mão foi rapidamente para meu pescoço, onde jazia a cicatriz que Nagini deixara em mim.

Nada respondi, apenas assenti com a cabeça, na esperança que ele fosse embora, doce ilusão, _é claro_ que Potter não faria isso. O garoto teve a audácia de puxar uma cadeira e se sentar.

-Então, ouvi dizer que voltará a dar aulas em Hogwarts, estou ansioso para tê-lo como professor novamente. – Não pude deixar de fita-lo, só poderia ser gozação.

-Não pense, Potter. – usei meu costumeiro tom áspero. – Que porque a guerra acabou e não sou mais um espião que minhas aulas ficarão mais agradáveis.

Vi, pelo canto do olho, Dumbledore abrir um sorriso divertido com minha declaração ao mesmo tempo em que Potter fazia careta. Ah, como eu sentia falta de ver meus detestáveis alunos fazendo cara de desgosto.

-Bom... – Potter insistiu. – Mesmo assim será bom tê-lo por perto. – ele sorriu novamente, acabando com o pouco do meu bom humor que havia surgido. – Tenho certeza que minha mãe adoraria a idéia deu ter aulas com o senhor. – E antes que eu respondesse ele se levantou. – Até Hogwarts, professor.

Vi Dumbledore disfarçar uma risada com uma crise de tosse, Potter estava, verdadeiramente, testando minha paciência com aquela crise de afeição a mim. Fechei mais a cara me limitando a murmurar um "moleque insolente". O evento transcorreu normalmente, muitos bruxos se aproximaram para conversar com Dumbledore, mas eu pouco me atentei a quem eram, eu queria apenas que a "cerimônia" acontecesse de uma vez para que eu pudesse ir embora.

Observei o salão e a todos que ali estavam, degustando apenas de um bom vinho enquanto esperava, apesar da magia ser muito eficiente, era nítido as cicatrizes que a guerra deixará em boa parte daqueles bruxos; no meio deles eu pude ver Jorge Weasley, sem uma das orelhas, abatido, era nítido a dor pela ausência do irmão, chegava até a despertar um pouco de pena, afinal, quem um dia conseguira imaginar um gêmeo sem o outro? Na minha opinião, um dos maiores símbolos de como a guerra fora cruel e o quanto aquela festa era infundada.

Minha atenção foi desviada quando uma coruja entrou pela janela próxima e parou em frente à Dumbledore; ambos olhamos para o animal, curiosos, quem mandaria uma carta agora? Todo o mundo bruxo sabia que agora aconteceria esta comemoração, eram insano mandar uma carta agora para qualquer um presente naquele evento, especialmente Dumbledore.

O velho não se manifestou, ficou paralisado, observando a coruja, está não deixou por menos e tão logo começou a bicá-lo, exigindo que pegasse a carta. Hesitante, e consciente que eu o observava, o diretor pegou a carta, rapidamente a coruja foi embora, deixando claro que não esperava uma resposta, ao menos, não imediata. Não era um berrante, nem mesmo do ministério, não continha qualquer brasão de algum estabelecimento ou alguma família importante.

A única coisa na carta era seu nome escrito cm uma caligrafia elegante, final e levemente agraciada. Aquilo nada significava para mim, mas para Dumbledore parecia significar muita coisa.

-Não vai lê-la? – perguntei impaciente, algo me dizia que não era coisa boa, e o que eu mais esperava era uma desculpa para sair dali. O velho pareceu sair do transe e me fitou rapidamente, seu olhar com um brilho que eu nunca virá antes, uma mistura de felicidade e medo.

Ele assentiu levemente e abriu a carta, começando a lê-la. Era fácil de perceber que a cada palavra lida seu rosto perdia a cor, parecia assumir uma expressão de pânico, o que inferno estava escrito na carta?

O diretor ainda ficou alguns instante lendo-a e relendo-a, ou simplesmente olhando, sem realmente enxergar a carta, atraindo cada vez mais minha atenção e curiosidade, algo estava muito errado.

-Dumbledore? – chamei ao ver o que velho não reagiria nunca por conta própria. Novamente ele pareceu despertar, fitando-me, parecendo surpreso em me ver ali; rapidamente suas mãos dobraram a carta e ele a guardou em um bolso qualquer. – Algum problema? – perguntei franzindo o cenho ao perceber que ele nada diria.

-Não se preocupe, meu filho. – Dumbledore abriu um sorriso fraco e sem vida. – Está tudo bem.

Aquilo não me convenceu e minha expressão se escureceu mais ainda. – O que dizia a carta?

O diretor se limitou a negar com a cabeça. – Nada com que devemos nos preocupar, fique tranqüilo. –Aquilo não me convenceu novamente, mas Dumbledore deixou claro que nada mais sobre aquilo seria dito. Tão logo as homenagens começaram e o diretor se fez prestar total atenção naquilo, mas eu continuei a avaliá-lo e, vez por outra, o peguei colocando a mão no bolso onde a carta se encontrava.

Era visível que algo estava errado mas Dumbledore, sendo quem era, faria o que sempre fez, manteria as pessoas as escuras e os usaria como peões em tabuleiro de xadrez.

* * *

**_Espero que gostem desta fic!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Marry.*_**


	2. A revelação

O tempo passou sem que eu ao menos me desse conta, quanto dei por mim já estávamos retornando a Hogwarts e setembro chegou, trazendo com ele todos os intragáveis alunos para o castelo.

Voltar a lecionar não foi a melhor coisa que já fiz, eu estava certo em minha opinião inicial, todos os alunos eram desinteressados em aprender, isso tornava tudo muito mais insuportável para ambos os lados, claro que eu ainda podia me divertir tirando alguns pontos ou aplicando algumas detenções.

Aos poucos o mundo bruxo foi se reestruturando, as pessoas começaram a se acostumar com a idéia um mundo livre do maior bruxo das trevas, o futuro finalmente pareceu ser algo próximo. A rotina estava finalmente fazendo parte da vida dos bruxos.

E da mesma maneira sutil outubro se fez presente, nada terrivelmente interessante acontecia, os alunos passaram a me "admirar" embora nenhum deles tivesse real coragem de tentar se aproximar de mim, o que era simplesmente maravilhoso. Claro que _Potter_, tinha que se fazer exceção a regra e continuava a me importunar com gentilezas e, para o teste do auge de minha paciência, as vezes ele se arriscava a perguntar-me algo sobre Lilian.

Ao clarear da segunda quarta-feira do mês, me dirigi ao São Principal para mais um desjejum, como fazia habitualmente. Alguns alunos já se faziam presentes, assim como alguns professores. Sem me dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar ninguém, assumi o lado esquerdo de Dumbledore e comecei a comer.

-Bom dia, Severus. – Como já era de se esperar, o diretor não iria me ignorar. Me limitei a resmungar algo em resposta. – Vejo que não está de bom humor hoje. – prosseguiu ele.

Eu tentei ignorar, mas meu humor negro falou mais alto. – Vejo que andou tendo aulas com a Sybila, diretor. – encarei-o abrindo um sorriso de deboche. Dumbledore riu abertamente.

-Parece que eu estava errado, afinal. Seu senso de humor me diverte, Severus. – ele sorriu fazendo com que o meu sorriso se desfizesse. Esse velho conseguia ser irritante quando ele queria.

Voltei a tomar meu café da manhã, disposto a ignorá-lo completamente, quando uma coruja entrou no salão, prendendo a atenção de todos ali, afinal, era cedo para o correio; a ave voou diretamente para cá, pousando em frente a Dumbledore.

Observei-o pegar a carta e dispensar a coruja e, pela segunda vez na vida, eu o vi hesitar abrir um envelope, isso despertou uma curiosidade de meses atrás, o que estava escrito naquele envelope? Dumbledore nunca falou dele, nem mesmo o vi.

Rapidamente afastei esse pensamento voltando a prestar atenção em Dumbledore, a carta em suas mãos era muito parecida com a de meses atrás a diferença era a letra que endereçava o envelope ao diretor, agora a letra era grossa, rude, firme, o oposto da de meses atrás.

Com relutância, Dumbledore abriu o envelope e tomou a carta nas mãos, parecia totalmente alheio a tudo a sua volta, a medida que ia lendo, seu rosto foi se tornando uma mistura de pânico e tristeza, sua cor sumiu, suas mãos começaram a tremer violentamente, Minerva, que se encontrava a direita do diretor, e eu nos levantamos, prontos para segura-lo caso ele viesse a cair.

-Alvo? – chamou Minerva hesitante. – Você está bem? – Mas que pergunta cretina! Era obvio que ele não estava bem!

-O que houve, Dumbledore? – exigi apreensivo. O diretor não pareceu escutar nenhum dos dois, continuou a fitar a carta, lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto fazendo com que Minerva e eu nos entreolhássemos cada vez mais preocupados com o velho, o que esta errado afinal.

-Alvo fale conosco... – Minerva tentou novamente, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro. Pelo canto do olho vi alguns alunos começarem a se atentar ao que acontecia ali, estávamos começando a chamar a atenção, isso só fez minha irritação aumentar.

Fiz menção de pegar a carta e descobrir por mim mesmo o que havia de errado, foi então que Dumbledore pareceu sair de seu transe, levantando-se bruscamente e secando as lágrimas dos olhos. Começou a sair do salão, Minerva e eu o seguimos.

-Vou precisar me ausentar do castelo por um tempo. – disse-nos sem nem mesmo nos olhar. – Minerva a escola está sobre sua responsabilidade até que eu volte.

-Mas a onde vai? O que houve? – Minerva verbalizou todas as minhas indagações. – De quem era a carta? Merlin, Alvo, fale conosco!

Dumbledore parou bruscamente, fazendo-nos parar também, porém ele não se virou. – Contratempos, apenas contratempos, por favor não insistam, apenas tomem conta da escola até que eu volte.

O silêncio foi curto e intenso, era nítido que algo estava muito errado, mas Dumbledore não queria revelar o que era, e o pior era saber que o velho era teimoso demais para tentarmos reverter a situação. Inutilmente, eu tentei.

-Deixe-me acompanhá-lo, diretor. Não é aconselhável que vá sozinho, pode ser perigoso e... – fui cortado.

-Não, Severus! – seu tom foi frio e autoritário, era uma ordem, automaticamente me encolhi levemente, sabendo que não poderia desobedecê-lo, maldito voto perpétuo.

Dumbledore pareceu perceber minha dor por ter usado de seu poder sobre mim, mas ainda sim não cedeu e seguiu para seus aposentos, deixando Minerva e eu ali parados, estáticos.

Com um suspiro frustrado Minerva tocou meu ombro. – Deixe-o Severus, no final das contas, ele sabe o que faz. – em seguida saiu.

Relutante, também comecei a me mover, rumo as masmorras, meu rosto totalmente imparcial, como sempre, porém minha mente trabalhava a mil, tentando compreender o que acontecia com Dumbledore, o que dizia a misteriosa carta, e mesmo que eu não quisesse, me peguei também pensando em algo que não me ocorrerá até então.

Eu ainda era prisioneiro de Dumbledore. A vinte anos ele me fizera fazer aquele voto perpétuo, jurando sempre obedecê-lo, sempre ser-lhe fiel, que lutaria contra o Lorde das Trevas, que seria seu espião. Mas agora... A guerra acabara. As trevas caíram. Por que Dumbledore, não me libertara da servidão? E pior, por que ele, mesmo alegando me ter com grande apresso, ainda usufruía de tal poder? Como fizera a pouco...

A verdade fosse dita... Eu nunca seria livre! Seria um eterno peão de Dumbledore, passei minha vida inteira servindo alguém, ora o Lorde, ora Dumbledore, e mesmo agora, que não há mais motivo para lealdade a nenhum deles, eu ainda era servo de um e, ironicamente, era logo o que lutava pela liberdade e paz.

O dia seguiu sem mais noticias do diretor, e assim se seguiu pelos próximos dias... Logo fez uma semana de seus desaparecimento e mais rápido ainda, a segunda semana se aproximava. Não poderia dizer que era algo que eu ignorasse, era impossível ignorar. Tanto Minerva quanto eu estávamos cada vez mais preocupados, Dumbledore nunca sumira desta maneira, sem dizer a onde ia, sem levar ninguém consigo ou sem mandar noticias, algumas vezes, na calada da noite, chegamos a discutir a hipótese de ir procurá-lo, mas sempre acabamos descartando-a, afinal, onde ir? O mundo era grande demais para sairmos sem um destino certo.

A cima da preocupação, veio também o sentimento de solidão, bem ou mal, Dumbledore era meu único amigo, o único com quem conversava e mesmo sempre tendo preferido o silêncio e a solidão de meus aposentos, estranhamente, eu senti falta das asneiras que o velho dizia.

Contudo, a preocupação ainda se fazia presente e, ao temer o pior, concordamos em reforçar as proteções do castelo e cancelar as visitas a Hogsmeate, ninguém deixaria o castelo até que Dumbledore retornasse, claro que os alunos não se mostraram nada felizes com isso, mas bastou umas poucas palavras ameaçando uma detenção comigo que todos se calaram.

Foi no décimo quarto dia que a primeira noticia de Dumbledore veio, uma carta, sucinta, entregue a Minerva durante o café da manhã dizendo que o diretor retornaria dentro de dois dias, e gostaria de realizar uma reunião com todo o corpo docente, logo após as ultimas aulas do dia, pois havia algo que ele gostaria de revelar. O alvoroço entre os professores foi intenso e discreto, não deixamos nenhum aluno perceber, mas todos ficamos inquietos como aquilo, seria possível que a guerra não tivesse acabado, será que alguma tragédia havia acontecido? O que Dumbledore diria?

Os dois dias seguintes se arrastaram, todo o corpo docente preocupado e ansioso, todo esse suspense só fez meu humor piorar, devo ter tirado uns sessenta pontos desnecessários de todas as casas, exceto da sonserina, também devo ter aplicado umas três ou quatro detenções por motivos frívolos demais, mas somente o desgosto no rosto do alunos me acalmava.

No dia marcado, enxotei os alunos da minha ultima aula para fora uns vinte minutos mais cedo, apenas para poder chegar a reunião mais cedo, queria poder falar com Dumbledore antes, saber se era algo relacionado as trevas e tudo mais. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar com Minerva no corredor, obviamente tivera a mesma idéia que eu.

Nos cumprimentamos com um leve aceno com a cabeça e seguimos em silêncio para a sala dos professores, ao entrarmos, Dumbledore se encontrava lá junto com outra pessoa que não dava para distinguir quem era, uma capa preta cobria toda a extensão de seu corpo e o capuz cobria sua cabeça, eles não pareceram perceber nossa presença pois continuaram a discutir.

-Já não basta você ter me arrastado até aqui, não faça isso comigo também! – era uma voz suave e graciosa, uma mulher com certeza, contudo ela parecia apreensiva e ligeiramente raivosa. – Não conte a ninguém!

Contar? Contar o que? Quem era essa mulher?

-Não vou fazer isso, Jenny. – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente, sua expressão era de um cansaço visível. – Não tenho vergonha disso.

-Mas eu tenho! – rebateu ela cruelmente fazendo Dumbledore se encolher como se tivesse sido golpeado. Minerva e eu nos entreolhamos sem compreender o que se passava ali, julguei prudente anunciar nossa presença. Fiz um barulho com a garganta.

-Boa tarde, professor, senhorita. – acenei levemente com a cabeça e assumi uma das cadeiras. Ambos pareceram se assustar quando me anunciei e me fitaram, a mulher rapidamente se afastou para as sombras no canto oposto da sala, Dumbledore se aproximou e Minerva também se sentou.

-É muito bom vê-los novamente. – Dumbledore sorriu levemente, parecia muito mais velho do que quando saíra daqui a duas semanas atrás. Isso fez com que uma irritação para com a misteriosa mulher fosse maior. O modo como ela falara com Dumbledore era inaceitável.

-Onde esteve todo esse tempo, Alvo? – perguntou Mcgonagall tocando-lhe levemente a mão. O diretor se limitou a negar com cabeça.

-Vamos esperar até que os demais professores cheguem. – foi tudo que ele nos disse.

Enquanto aguardávamos os demais professores que chegaram aos poucos, me pus a tentar entender qual a ligação de Dumbledore com a mulher, por que ele sumira tanto tempo? Por que parecia tão judiado em tão pouco tempo? Por que retornara com essa mulher? Por que ela parecia não ter o menor respeito por ele? Ela saiba quem ele era? Ela teria alguma coisa a ver com a carta? Um quebra-cabeças sem fim foi se formando em minha mente, muitas peças faltavam, era difícil visualizar a figura final, o objetivo, onde eu poderia conseguir mais peças?

Enquanto divagava, meus olhos não saíram do canto escuro onde eu sabia que a mulher estava mesmo não podendo vê-la por conta da má iluminação e da capa preta a sua volta. Os demais professores não parecem perceber sua presença, e ao que tudo indicava, a idéia era essa. Quando finalmente todos estavam presentes, o diretor se levantou e tomou a palavra:

-Estive todos esses dias ausentes porque fui buscar uma jovem que se juntará ao alunos do programa especial. – meu cenho franziu, todo aquele alvoroço por uma aluna nova? – Sei que o ano letivo já se iniciou, mas repararemos as aulas perdidas com reforços e aulas extras.

Ainda continuei sem entender o porque de todo aquele carnaval por conta da garota, mesmo que ela entrasse depois do início das aulas, não era motivo para tanto. Dumbledore esticou o braço.

-Venha até aqui, querida, por favor. – pediu ele gentilmente, todos se voltaram na direção que sua mão se estenderá e de lá, a menina encapuzada saiu, aproximando-se do diretor, hesitante, parecendo manter uma distância segura entre ele. Dumbledore não parecia incomodado com a presença dela e se dirigiu para trás da moça, retirando-lhe a capa enquanto apresentava-a.

– Gostaria que conhecessem Jennifer... – Dumbledore não conseguiu terminar pois a jovem se adiantou em completar:

-Kimmel... Sou Jennifer Kimmel – A jovem sorriu constrangida, uma moça encantadora, seus cabelos eram morenos fazendo um contrate deslumbrante com sua pele cálida, seus olhos eram de um azul piscina muito familiar, seu corpo era bem moldado, com uma cintura final e um busto avantajando, ao menos tempo que muito frágil. Trajava o vestido do uniforme de Hogwarts, seus braços estavam cobertos até os cotovelos por luvas da mesma cor que o vestido, em seus pés um delicado sapato preto. Ela era incrivelmente bela, tanto que cheguei a me perguntar se ela poderia ser uma veela ou descendente de tal.

A jovem ruborizou com tantos olhares sobre si, estava visivelmente constrangida, seu rosto ruborizou levemente deixando-a mais encantadora do que antes, ela abaixou levemente a cabeça tentando esconder o rubor.

-É uma grande honra conhecê-los. - disse ela numa voz aveludada.

Todos os professores ficaram visivelmente encantados com a jovem Jennifer, eu mesmo deixei minha máscara de indiferença cair por alguns segundos. Isso não passou desapercebido pelo diretor que se limitou a sorrir levemente.

-Jennifer não pertencerá a casa alguma, portanto, ao invés de tirar-lhe ou dar-lhe pontos vocês devem aplicar-lhe detenções ou apenas elogiá-la. - Novamente a surpresa entre nós foi grande.

-Mas... Mas como assim Dumbledore? – Mcgonagall verbalizou a duvida de todos. – Ela precisa de uma casa! Todos que já estudaram em Hogwarts tiveram uma casa!

Jennifer foi ficando cada vez mais envergonhada, discretamente, deu um passo para trás. Dumbledore assentiu em entendimento a duvida de Minerva.

-Sei disso, Minerva querida, mas Jenny possui alguns... – o olhar de ambos se encontrou rapidamente. – Dons, que trariam vantagens demais para a casa a qual ela pertenceria.

-Mas isso não é desculpa. – resolvi intervir. – Todas as casas tiveram seus alunos estrelas que deram vantagens a casa. Por que a Srta. Kimmel não pode ter uma casa também?

Novamente o diretor fitou a garota como se tentasse avisá-la de algo, mas o olhar que recebia em troca era quase suplicante.

-Bom... – Dumbledore suspirou. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês saberão, e por serem seus professores, é bom que estejam cientes de suas condições caso... _acidentes_ venham a ocorrer. – novamente ele fitou a jovem, esta estava em pânico.

-Não faça isso! – exigiu ela alarmada. – Por favor, não faça!

Aquilo me surpreendeu, além de deixar-me levemente alerta, qual seria o "grande dom" da garota? Assim como todos, aguardei ansioso a revelação do mistério.

Dumbledore olhou uma ultima vez para a jovem antes de se voltar para nós. – Jenny consegue controlar os quatro elementos, fogo, água, terra e ar.

Aquilo petrificou a todos nós, isso simplesmente não era possível. Não existiam pessoas assim, não existia nenhum ser capaz de tal coisa, era simplesmente... Impossível.

Tentei recordar qualquer referencia a um similar a este, mas nada me ocorreu, nem na magia convencional nem na negra, mas estranhamente, minha cabeça latejou de dor ao pensar nesse assunto, achei melhor não insistir.

Todos continuamos estáticos, nossos olhares presos na menina que não fazia nada além de corar cada vez mais.

-Mas... Mas isto é impossível! - Flitwick exclamou ainda assombrado com a noticia, todos o fitamos, ele se mostrava muito assustado com o pronunciamento.

O diretor se limitou a olhá-lo por cima dos óculos meia-lua. – Está duvidando de minha palavra, professor Flitwick?

A pequena Jennifer revirou os olhos perante a arrogância do velho, aquela menina não parecia ter um pingo de respeito por ele, quem ela pensava que era?

O professor de feitiços ficou mais tenso ainda, não era habitual alguém duvidar de Dumbledore, claro que isso não se aplicava a mim. Flitwick se limitou a negar com a cabeça, isso me irritou, por que as pessoas simplesmente não falavam o que pensavam?

-Pois eu duvido! – resolvi intervir. – Já está ficando velho, Dumbledore, não tem noção do que está falando! Sabe muito bem que isso é impossível. – meu tom era frio e imparcial; o olhar do diretor ganhou um brilho diferente e garota pareceu ficar levemente frustrada com toda a situação, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos e negando levemente com a cabeça.

Dumbledore também suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente, em seguida fitou a garota. – Poderia nos dar uma pequena demonstração, Jenny querida? – perguntou ele em seu tom amava de sempre. Ela o fitou, irritada.

-Não. – sua resposta foi curta e grossa. Mas que menina arrogante! Quem ela pensa que é para falar assim com Dumbledore? Inaceitável.

A revolta foi geral, ninguém conseguia acreditar que ela o tratava assim, o diretor não pareceu se importar.

-Vamos Jenny, não lhe custará nada, é importante que os professores saibam com o que estão lidando caso precisem intervir. Além do mais, você adora dançar, pode conciliar os dois. – Alvo era paciente, mais do que deveria com aquela menina mimada. Isso só pareceu irritá-la mais.

-Foi pra isso que você me trouxe até aqui? Para ser sua nova atração de circo? – sua voz era repleta de repulsa, mas isso pouco importou, ela não parecia perceber com quem lidava.

-Quanta petulância! – Mcgonagall interveio tão irritada quanto eu, Dumbledore fez sinal para que parasse.

-Você nunca seria uma atração de circo; eu a trouxe para que aprenda a controlar seus dons e para que fique segura. – explicou ele, Jennifer bufou, contrariada. – Vamos, você vai mesmo deixar o professor Snape sair daqui acreditando que você é uma farsa? É essa a imagem que você quer que ele tenha de você?

Isso pareceu acender algo dentro da garota, seus olhos ganharam um brilho diferente, ela se aproximou, sacou a varinha e com um leve aceno uma música surgiu no ambiente, sua capa foi ao chão, ela se aproximou de mim e me estendeu sua varinha.

-Não vamos querer que eu precise repetir, por duvidas, não é mesmo? – foi tudo que ela me disse, automaticamente peguei sua varinha, guardando-a no bolso de dentro da capa. Jennifer volto para perto de Dumbledore. – Aprecie a droga do seu show. – disse-lhe ela e subia na mesa.

Foi um ato mais que inesperado por todos, até porque com um leve movimento com as mãos um circulo de fogo se formou em torno da mesa, levantando as mãos para o alto da mão direita, uma espiral de fogo começou a envolve-la, e da esquerda uma espiral de água.

Aquilo foi mais que um dia eu poderia sonhar, não poderia ser possível, como... Como...? Apertei sua varinha em minhas vestes, para ter certeza que estava ali e não era algum truque. Tenho certeza que minha expressão era puro espanto, minha máscara havia caído.

Jennifer fez alguns malabarismos no ar com os dois elementos, contorcendo o corpo, ao ritmo da música, e trazendo, principalmente o fogo para perto de si, porém ela não se queimava.

Após alguns minutos com os contorcionismo, ela me fitou, um brilho maléfico no rosto. Se aproximou, as chamas e as águas ainda a rodeando, Jennifer se abaixou, fincando a altura do meu rosto, deixando-me mais apreensivo do que já estava. Com um gesto com as mãos as chamas que a rodeavam, passaram a rodear meu rosto, muito próximas porém nenhuma me tocando.

-Então você duvidava de mim, professor? – sussurrou ela sedutoramente. – Você não acha que está quente? Gostaria de um refresco? – mesmo se divertindo as minhas custas, mas eu pouco me importava, de alguma maneira, ela garota mexia comigo. Com mais um leve gesticular das mãos e as chamas se foram, e um jato de água acertou minha cabeça, encharcando-me, no minuto seguinte, eu estava seco. Jennifer sorriu divertida.

-O oxigênio é escasso por aqui, não acha? – no primeiro segundo fiquei confuso com suas palavras, mas em seguida ela puxou levemente o ar com os lábios e o ar me faltou, senti-me sufocado, sem ar em meus pulmões, desesperado, com um simples sopro eu conseguia respirar novamente.

-Talvez você possa estar com fome. – ela esticou a mão para um vasinho de planta que existia na sala e ali começou a crescer rapidamente um ramo de árvore, com folhas verdes vindo em sua direção, no galho, uma maça se formou e amadureceu rapidamente, ela a pegou e a estendeu a mim, enquanto com a outra mão a fazia a planta desaparecer.

Eu fiquei estático com tudo aquilo, sem reação, não peguei a maçã, não fiz nada, nem eu nem qualquer outro professor, ainda estávamos todos tentando assimilar tudo aquilo. Jennifer sorriu divertida e todo o fogo restante se foi, ela se sentou, ainda em cima da mesa, com as pernas de lado por conta do vestido e mordeu a maçã, estranhamente, ainda sedutora.

-Acredita agora; professor? – perguntou-me ela sorrindo travessa. Dumbledore riu abertamente.

-Esplendido, minha criança, esplendido! – elogiou ele, a garota não pareceu satisfeita com o elogio, desceu da mesa ao mesmo tempo em que queimava a maça em suas mãos, pegou a capa no chão e a vestiu, voltando a se afastar da mesa.

Todos ainda estávamos muito espantados com aquela garota, e até mesmo apreensivos, como poderia uma jovem ter tamanho poder? Como uma criança sobreviveu a infância com tamanha força? E, principalmente, como o Lorde das trevas não tomou conhecimento de tal criatura? Isso lhe daria a vitória certa na guerra.

-Como... Como pode...? – Mcgonagall não conseguiu formular uma pergunta coerente, nossos olhares, que até então se encontravam presos na misteriosa garota, voltaram-se para Dumbledore, ansiando por sua resposta.

O sorriso do diretor se desfez, dando lugar a uma longo suspiro. –Jenny estava muito receosa para se juntar a nós, por isso, gostaria que todos fossem muito receptivos com ela. – uma breve pausa, nenhum comentário. – Jennifer, por não possuir casa alguma fará suas refeições junto a nós, na mesa dos professores, caso se sinta a vontade, poderá comer em qualquer uma das mesas dos alunos. Quanto ao quadribol, caso alguma casa a convide ela poderá jogar, porém isso se dará por um voto de confiança, caso ela utilize de seus dons para favorecer a casa, o privilégio de jogar lhe será vetado. – essa ultima instrução foi dada olhando diretamente para a jovem que se limitou a lançar-lhe um olhar irritado.

Porém não me passou despercebido o fato do diretor não ter respondido a nossa pergunta; como era possível? E como se lesse meus pensamentos Dumbledore me lançou um olhar significativo silenciando qualquer possível protesto.

-Os aposentos de Jenny serão no segundo andar, próximos aos meus, - continuou o velho. – Por conta de seus dons, Jennifer fará um treinamento extra comigo todas as noites, portanto, seu horário de recolhimento será a meia-noite e não as nove como a maioria dos alunos.

Ninguém ousou dizer nada, ainda estávamos petrificados com toda a nova situação. Meu olhar não desviava da garota, eu estava, por falta de palavra melhor, impressionado e assustado. Ela, com certeza, era a maior fonte de poder do mundo mágico.

Jennifer, estranhamente, parecia muito desconfortável com toda aquela situação, era nítido que não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mas havia algo mais, a distância significativa que ela mantinha do diretor, a frieza com que lhe dirigia a palavra mostravam que algo estava muito errado.

-Bom, - o diretor a olhou por cima dos óculos meia-lua, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo. – Há algo que você gostaria de compartilhar, Jenny querida?

Ela levantou o olhar e fitou a cada um de nós por um breve instante, em seguida negou com a cabeça. – Não; diretor.

Ele pareceu frustrado pela resposta da garota, mas logo respirou findo e prosseguiu. – Qualquer coisa em relação à ela quero ser aviso imediatamente, seja um elogio, uma detenção, algum problema de descontrole, qualquer coisa.

Novamente a confusão pairou sobre nós, por que isso? Claro que era prudente avisá-lo caso algum incidente por conta de seus dons, mas relatar _tudo_? Nem mesmo com Harry Potter, seu amado protegido, foi assim.

-Mas Alvo... – Mcgonagall era a única com coragem o suficiente para ao menos tentar protestar. – Isso é algo desnecessário, tenho certeza que a Srta. Kimmel compreende como você é ocupado e percebe que não poderá acompanhar cada passo seu aqui em Hogwarts.

Isso pareceu despertar a garota e ela voltou a se manifestar. – Certamente que compreendo, devo ser tratada como todos os alunos, e minhas atitudes devem ser relatadas ao senhor apenas quando estritamente necessárias.

Os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram de algo que me pareceu raiva, algo nunca visto nos olhos do velho. Ele se virou completamente para a garota e a segurou pelos ombros. – Jenny, eu _quero_ saber tudo que acontece com você! Quero me aproximar....

Jennifer também foi tomada pela raiva. – _Agora_ você quer? – ela quase cuspiu as palavras, tamanha a repulsa. – _Eu_ não quero que você se aproxime.... Diretor.

-Tenho esse direito, Jennifer! – aquela discussão estava cada vez mais estranha. Era como se houvesse algo muito maior entre os dois, ligando-os, fazendo com que o diretor se descontrolasse e a garota fosse corajosa o suficiente para enfrentá-lo sem o mínimo de respeito.

-_Direito_? – a jovem se desvencilhou das mãos do diretor, cuspindo a palavra. – O senhor não tem direito algum sobre mim! – a menina logo iria se descontrolar, todos os professores se levantaram, caso fosse preciso deter a garota. Empunhei minha varinha e Minerva resolveu intervir na discussão.

-Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui, afinal? – exigiu ela.

Os dois olharam para nós ligeiramente assustados, como se tivessem esquecido de nossa presença. Automaticamente a menina regrediu e Dumbledore suspirou.

-Jennifer é... – começou ele, mas foi cortado pela garota.

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Jennifer estava em pânico. – Por favor, não faça isso!

Dumbledore a fitou – Não vou escondê-la, Jenny! – Isso não pareceu ser suficiente para convencê-la.

-Por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa! – suplicou ela. Aquele joguinho entre os dois estava me dando nos nervos e eu não esperaria mais por Mcgonagall para resolver.

-Será que vocês podem esclarecer de uma vez o que está acontecendo? – exigi irritado, a quanto tempo já estávamos naquilo? Eu não tinha mais paciência para os joguinhos do velho.

Dumbledore me fitou decidido e declarou o que eu jamais pensei um dia ouvir, ao mesmo passo que a jovem Jennifer cobria o rosto com as mãos desesperada. – Jennifer é minha filha.


	3. Jennifer Kimmel

Mcgonagall, a qual esta tomando um gole de seu chá no exato minuto que Dumbledore falou, acabou por cuspir tudo. As palavras do diretor chocaram a todos, simplesmente não poderia ser verdade... Como... Quando... Como ninguém nunca ficou sabendo?

Meu rosto, com certeza, possuía uma expressão de incredibilidade e apreensão, olhei compulsivamente de Dumbledore para a garota, tentando entender, tentando vasculhar em minha mente qualquer indício da existência da menina, qualquer coisa que me fizesse provar que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Jennifer não poderia ser filha de Dumbledore. Não tinha como. Dumbledore nunca mencionou-a, nunca nem mesmo teve um relacionamento sério com uma mulher; mesmo em tempos mais antigos, não me lembro de uma única vez ter ouvido algo sobre uma mulher, quem dirá uma filha!

A menina estremeceu com as palavras do diretor e, ao que me pareceu ser uma reação automática, fez careta, parecendo-me claro que ela era contra a aquela situação ser exposta ficou visivelmente irritada com o diretor.

-Você não podia manter isso em segredo, não é mesmo? – gemeu ela dando mais um passo para trás, seus olhos se fecharam e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de quase dor. – Você está louco para me destruir.

Dumbledore também fechou os olhos, engoliu em seco, tentando não transparecer a angustia e talvez até um resquício de culpa. Ele não ficava irritado com os desaforos da garota, muito pelo contrário, parecia achá-los perfeitamente normais. Simplesmente, não fazia sentido.

-Eu jamais faria isso, Jenny. – quase que sufocado pelas emoções o diretor respondeu a menina, sem fita-la, sem se mover.

Os punhos da garota se fecharam fortemente e seu lábio se contraiu em uma final linha. – _Jamais _é muito tempo; diretor, muito tempo.

Novamente a atmosfera densa se instalou na sala, ninguém conseguia reagir a aquilo, era tudo irreal demais, Dumbledore com uma filha, ela não parecia gostar dele, nunca a existência dessa garota foi de conhecimento de alguém.

Senti uma mistura de confusão, descrédito e porque não admitir até mesmo um pouco de raiva, em todos esses anos, eu confiei em Dumbledore tudo, minha vida inteira, meus maiores segredos, minhas maiores vergonhas, tudo; e ele nunca se quer comentou sobre a existência dessa garota.

-Mas... Mas... – novamente foi Mcgonagall quem quebrou o silêncio. – Dumbledore como...? Quando...? – Ela tentava, assim como eu, procurar alguma informação antiga, algum comentário, qualquer coisa que desse uma dica sobre a existência dessa garota. – Isso... Isso é sério?

Dumbledore a fitou, seus olhos brilhando sobre os óculos meia-lua. – Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

Irritado e desapontado eu resolvi me manifestar, levantando-me. – Se esse for outro dos seus joguinhos, velho, é bom parar por aqui! A guerra acabou e nem eu nem ninguém mais será sua marionete! – bati o punho na mesa. – Não importa se está brincando conosco ou com ela, mas qual quer que seja seu plano, **pare por aqui**! – minha voz era sombria e ameaçadora. Não era provável que a garota fosse mesmo filha dele; simplesmente uma moça nunca antes vista no mundo bruxo aparece, possuindo um dom impossível, e é filha de Dumbledore? Não... Não era possível mesmo.

Além do mais, a garota não tinha nenhum afeto por ele, isso era muito visível. Só poderia ser algum dos planos do diretor. Ele brincou comigo por mais de vinte anos, me faz de sua marionete até hoje, eu não conseguia aceitar a idéia dele fazer isso com outra pessoa.

Nem sei ao certo porque interferi, mas a dor daquela garota, o descontentamento de não poder fazer o que lhe é de escolha mexeu comigo, eu sabia o que era aquilo.

Todos me olharam espantados, chocados com a minha reação explosiva, nem mesmo eu sabia o porquê fiz aquilo, mas não voltaria atrás. Dumbledore adquiriu um brilho misterioso no olhar e sua boca abriu um leve e tímido sorriso, a garota ficou me analisando por um longo tempo, sua expressão era indecifrável.

-Não estou brincando, Severus, Jennifer realmente é minha filha. – foi tudo que Dumbledore disse, desviando minha atenção da garota que me analisava misteriosamente.

-Então onde ela esteve todos esses anos? – rebati com até mesmo raiva. – Desculpe, diretor, mas você já está velho e não sabe mais o que está falando ou o senhor quer mesmo que eu acredite que uma garota que nunca ninguém ouviu falar aparece, possuindo poderes inacreditáveis e por puro acaso da natureza ela é **sua** filha? Logo sua, Dumbledore? Ahh... Faça-me o favor.

O sorriso estranho de Dumbledore aumentou, seu rosto ganhou um pouco de vida. – Como você mesmo disse Severus, Jennifer tem poderes inacreditáveis, estávamos em tempo de guerra, se ela fosse de conhecimento público, o que você acha que teria acontecido?

Aquilo me fez parar e minha raiva diminuir, pensando por aquele ponto de vista, poderia fazer algum sentido. Mas minhas reflexões foram interrompidas pela voz da garota.

-**Ai. Meu. Deus!** – isso era uma expressão trouxa, eu tinha certeza, mas ela parecia muito atenta a qualquer conclusão que tivesse chegado. Todos a encararam esperando que ela concluísse seus pensamentos, mas a única coisa que fez foi me fitar intensamente e se virar para Dumbledore. – Vamos conversar.

Dumbledore a fitou com o cenho franzido, assim como nós não conseguiu compreender a reação da garota e continuou a encará-la. – Agora! – rosnou ela, a garota estava muito irritada com algo que só ela sabia o que era. O diretor resolveu não discutir e assentiu.

-Bom, meus caros, acho que isso era tudo que eu gostaria de lhes falar. – a voz do diretor soou calma, mas a pressa para que nós os deixássemos as sós era clara. – A reunião está encerrada.

Ninguém se moveu de inicio, cada professor olhou um para o outro, sem saber ao certo como reagir, assim como eu ninguém queria ir embora sem mais explicações, mas ao contrário de mim, ninguém parecia disposto a contrariá-lo, e um a um, eles foram deixando a sala, não me movi, continuei ali, de pé, encarando firmemente o diretor.

Minha cabeça girava a mil por hora, eu não conseguia aceitar o fato de que Dumbledore estava fazendo com aquela garota o mesmo que fez e ainda faz comigo, se eu me submetia a isso até hoje era justamente para que ele não pegasse crianças inocentes e usasse-as como marionetes.

-Não, Dumbledore! – fui rude, eu o enfrentaria se preciso, sem nem mesmo saber o porque de me importar tanto com a garota, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar. – Não vou permitir que use-a como uma marionete. A guerra acabou! Não há mais porque você recrutar peões para seus jogos.

Tanto o diretor quanto a garota me encararam, de uma maneira estranha o rosto do velho parecia cada vez mais feliz com minha revolta, e a garota também parecia possuir um brilho diferente de tudo que já vi, ela se aproximou, mantendo uma distancia segura entre Dumbledore e eu, sorriu abertamente.

-Eu agradeço e fico lisonjeada com sua preocupação, professor Snape, - A garota parecia sincera, e talvez por não me conhecer direito, não possuía nenhum tipo de repulsa para comigo. – Mas, nesse ponto, o professor Dumbledore não está manipulando nada, eu realmente sou filha dele. A minha vida inteira morei com minha mãe no em uma cidade trouxa brasileira, aonde viviam alguns bruxos no meio deles. – com um suspiro ela prosseguiu. – Dumbledore me manteve escondida todo esse tempo para que Voldemort não tivesse acesso a mim. Não precisa se preocupar.

Os olhos do diretor brilharam misteriosamente mais uma vez, e fitaram a garota com quase que comoção, não, era mesmo comoção. Algo nas palavras dela o fez imensamente realizado.

Fitei a garota por um bom tempo, procurando em suas feições e suas reações, qualquer indicio de mentiras ou meias-verdades, mas a mistura de sentimentos que encontrei foi intensa e nebulosa demais para que eu pudesse compreender, aquela garota era um mistério.

E de alguma maneira algo me dizia que aquilo não estava certo, mas se ambos diziam a mesma coisa não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, com um aceno leve com a cabeça, me retirei tirei da sala.

**POV Jenniffer**

Ver alguém como Severus Snape me defendendo foi algo majestoso, desde que deixei minha casa, ou melhor, fui obrigada a sair de lá, eu não me senti mais acolhida ou protegida, eu só conseguia me sentir deslocada em um mundo que não era o meu, mas quando aquele homem, o qual eu tanto venerei durante anos fazendo aquilo, pareceu que o buraco que a meses se abrira em meu peito estivesse finalmente criando coragem para se fechar.

Eu admirava Severus Snape, para mim, o maior guerreiro de todo esse caos que quase levou o mundo bruxo a ruína era, sem dúvida, ele. Mas não era apenas por seu honrado trabalho durante a guerra que eu o admirava, eu também o clamava por conseguir ter algo que nunca tive, por conseguir assumir uma posição que eu jamais obtive.

E era por conta desse respeito que eu tinha com ele que eu enfrentaria Alvo Dumbledore, as coisas não podiam continuar assim, ele não podia continuar a utilizar das pessoas como suas marionetes particulares. Já não bastou o que ele me fez? Por que ele não podia se contentar comigo? Por que a necessidade de manipular a outros também continuava a dominá-lo? Isso tinha que parar, e seria agora.

-O que queria falar comigo, querida? – de uma maneira irritantemente calma, o diretor me sorria, acreditando talvez que está seria uma conversa amigavel, mas não era o que eu pretendia.

-Como pode continuar fazendo isso? – perguntei numa voz mortalmente calma, sem nem mesmo fitá-lo, preferi manter-me de costas eu não queria perder o controle e acabar fazendo besteira em meio a raiva.

-Perdão? – O desgraçado ainda se fazia de confuso, ao que parecia se tornou algo tão natural para ele manipular os outros que nem mesmo se dá conta do que faz.

Vire-me encarando-o nos olhos, deixando que visse toda a raiva que queimava em meus olhos, que percebesse meu sangue borbulhando de ódio a cada segundo a mais. - Como pode fazer isso com ele? – minha voz continuava letal porém mais carregada dos sentimentos que me tomavam. – Como pode continuar manteendo-o seu prisioneiro depois de tudo que ele fez?

A confusão continuou presente naquelas duas piscinas azuis, mas não persistiu por mais que alguns segundos e logo a ignorância foi substituida pelo choque e a compreensão, ele havia entendido, eu sabia que sim.

-Como pode mante-lo seu escravo? Depois de todas as provas de lealdade que já lhe deu? – minha voz era repleta de repulsa em relação ao homem a minha frente; uma coisa era ele fazer comigo, mas outra era fazer com os demais e pior, ao seu amigo mais leal. – E mesmo que não tivesse dado! A guerra acabou em nome de Deus! Você não tem o direito de continuar a acorrentar aquela alma!

Ainda em choque o diretor não parecia saber como reagir, apenas me encarava, por alguns vezes abriu a boca, provavelmente tentando dizer alguma coisa mas nenhum som saiu, mas após algumas tentativas um murmurio fraco apareceu. – Jenny... – eu nem mesmo dei tempo para que continuasse.

-Já não basta tudo que você fez a mim? Por que continuar brincando com ele? Por que você sempre precisa estar manipulando alguém? – minha voz já se elevava e meus dons sutilmente já começavam a se agir. – A guerra acabou! ACABOU! Você já feriu pessoas demais com seus joguinhos!

-Jenny eu... – ainda atordoado o diretor não conseguia organizar uma frase coerente, o que agradeci por isso, não estava com mais muito ânimo para uma discução, minha única vontade era ir embora dali e buscar refúgio no silêncio do meu quarto, mas eu não podia partir sem antes ter certeza que ele desfaria toda aquela vergonha.

-Não me interessa! Eu não quero saber! – cortei-o novamente. – Você destruíu minha vida! Não faça isso com ele também! – juntei meus pertences e segui para a porta, parando no batente. – Ele é o único que o tem como pai, não faço com que ele o odeie também. – Dumbledore arfou com minhas palavras, ele compreendeu bem o significado. – Mostre que tem um pouco de descencia e retire esse voto ridículo do professor Snape! – sem nem mesmo olhar para sua reação parti em direção ao meu quarto.

Tentei conter as lágrimas ao menos durante o trajeto, eu não queria chorar, não em um lugar público, agora que a solidão seria minha única companhia eu precisava firmar minha máscara, algo quase impossível. Mas não havia outra maneira, pelo menos, não até que a maioridade me abraçasse.

**POV Snape**

Depois daquela perturbadora reuião, não voltei a ver o diretor ou a garota, todo o corpo docente da escola ainda estava perturbado, sem saber direito como se portar ou no que acreditar. Mas ao que tudo indicava, a menina era mesmo filha do velho, e todos teriam que se acostumar com a idéia.

Passado do o choque, eu passei a analizar todos os novos fatos, não mais tão surpreso que Dumbledore tivesse uma filha, mas me intrigava o fato dela não parecer ter nenhum vínculo afetivo com o diretor, na verdade, a garota parecia odiá-lo e isso sim me perturbava.

Como ela poderia odiar o próprio pai, ainda mais sendo ele quem era. Raiva por tê-la escondido? Caso fosse isso seria um ato muito infantil afinal, não era difícil deduzir as razões de Dumbledore, se o Lorde das Trevas descobrisse a existência de um herdeiro de Dumbledore, ainda mais possuindo os poderes que tinha, ele com toda a certeza, teria colocado as mãos na garota. Então por que toda aquela repulsa?

Novas peças ainda estavam obscuras naquele quebra-cabeças e, mesmo que levasse tempo, eu iria descobrir! Havia algo naquela garota que me chamava a atneção, algo que me perturbava, me deslumbrava e eu queria entender o que era.

No horário certo, desci para o jantar, esta noite seria anunciado ao alunos que Jennifer Kimmel se juntaria ao corpo estudantil e todos os professores deveriam estar presentes.

Todos já se encontravam presentes à mesa, com excessão de Dumbledore e Jennifer, que também não tardaram a chegar. Dumbledore assumiu seu lugar no cento da mesa enquant a garota resolveu sentar no último lugar da mesa, o mais distante possível do diretor.

Ao que parecia, era uma caracteristica comum da menina se vestir sempre armonicamente, sua aparecia estava sempre impecavel, e para mais um mistério, suas mãos sempre estavam enluvadas. Seu rosto era suave, um pequeno sorriso moldava seus lábios, mas seu olhar nãos transmitia alegria.

Já Dumbledore, pareceu se magoar com a atitude da garota de se sentar distante dele, mas não fez objeção; o salão logo estava cheio, era notável que alguns alunos perceberam a presença de Jennifer, mas nada muito escandaloso, a maioria se preocupa consigo mesmo.

Não tardou a Dumbledore pedir silêncio e o salão inteiro se aquietar. O diretor se levantou e fitou todas as mesas por um breve instante. Observei atentamente a mesa da Sonserina, asegurando-me que todos os alunos estavam ali, obviamente que sim.

-Boa noite, meus queridos. – saudou Dumbledore, ao mesmo tempo percebi Jennifer estremesser, ela não parecia muito favoravel com o que viria a seguir. Sem nem mesmo disfarçar a vi tirar um pequeno cantil prateado, e colocar um pouco de seu conteúdo no copo, não era preciso se indagar o que era, com certeza era algo alcólico.

Jennifer não pareceu se preocupar se aquilo era ou não contra as regras, parecia apenas disposta a tentar aliviar um pouco da tensão, guardou o cantil e sorveu um pouco da bebida em sua taça. Agora não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, contudo, mais tarde, essa garota estaria ferrada comigo, não sairia ilesa.

Mal me atentei ao pronunciamento do diretor, meus olhos continuavam atentos aos movimentos da filha de Dumbledore, apenas quando o diretor comunicou o fato da jovem ser sua filha e o alvoroço começar que me atentei novamente aos outros alunos. Antes de qualquer coisa, fitei meus sonserinos, certificando-me que estes estavam se portando e é claro que, mesmo com a nova notícia, eles se portavam adequadamente, apenas fitando a garota em questão e murmurando entre si.

Em sequência, meus olhos pousaram na mesa da grifinória, mais precisamente no "trio de ouro", estava louco para ver a reação de Potter diante de tal fato, já era de se imaginar que estivessem alvoroçados, suas expressões eram de pura incredibilidade e até mesmo um pouco de revolta por parte de Potter, afinal, assim como eu me senti, ele se sentia traído por Dumbledore ter-lhe omitido tal fato todo esse tempo.

As demais mesas estavam alvoroçadas mais sem muito estardalhaço, então voltei a fitar a garota, não era necessário entrar em sua mente para saber que seu desejo naquele momento era sumir dali o mais rápido possível, mesmo que sua expressão estivesse controlada e tranquila.

Logo o diretor acabou de explicar aos alunos as condições especiais de sua filha, omitindo o fato de seus dons majestosos; e anunciou o início do jantar. Todos comeram em meio a conversas e indagações sobre a filha de Alvo Dumbledore, até mesmo na mesa dos professores o assunto girava em torno disso, como se pai e filha não se fizessem presentes ali. Dumbledore não pareceu ligar, estava, pelo canto do olho, esperando por uma reação ou comentário da filha, enquanto a mesma, se mostrava quieta, fixa em sua própria comida, brincado mais de mover o alimento do que come-lo.

Cerca de três quartos de hora mais tarde a jovem, educadamente, pediu permição para se retirar, nitidamente frustrado, o diretor lhe concedeu tal direito e jovem, muito sutilmente, levantou-se e saiu pela porta lateral.

A principio, cogitei a hipotese de seguir-lhe e puní-la pela história da bebida alcólia, mas minhas inteções logo se desfizeram, minha cabeça trabalhava a mil tentando entender como funcionava a cabeça daquela jovem, ela não era ostil e agressiva com ninguém mais além de Dumbledore, e seu semblante, mesmo possuindo uma máscara de tranquilidade, sempre estava carregado de uma profunda tristeza. Como se Hogwarts não fosse seu lugar, como se estar ao lado do pai fosse um erro.

Jennifer Kimmel mal havia chegado, mas já se mostrava um grande e instigante mistério para mim, um mistério, que eu lutaria para desvendar.


	4. O 1 dia do resto de sua vida I

**POV Jennifer**

Eu me encontrava frente ao espelho trouxa do meu quarto, observando minha imagem vestida com minha roupa típica de academia, um tope preto e uma lege igualmente preta com uma listra lateral rosa, minhas mãos, como sempre, enluvadas, meu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, ainda era difícil de acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo... Em um dia eu me via vestida desta mesma maneira com um sorriso nos lábios pronta a exercitar-me na academia próxima de casa e agora... Agora eu estava presa naquele castelo, cercado de bruxos adolescentes, longe dos meus amigos, longe da minha casa... Longe da minha vida. Sem nem mesmo ter a música, minha grande paixão, a me consolar.

O sorriso era morto em meu rosto, nada parecia mais errado do que estar presa àquele lugar. Dumbledore não conseguia perceber o quão erronio estava sendo ao me inflingir o que julgava melhor, sem nem mesmo perguntar minha opnião. Eu vivi tanto tempo a sorte da vida e na companhia da liberdade, e agora... Tudo era regrado, tudo era sem cor, eu me sentia sufocada ali.

Com um suspiro frustrado me afastei do espelho e sai do quarto, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, bastava me conformar e contar os dias para poder voltar para casa. Senti o vento frio bater em minha pele, lembrando-me que as cinco da manhã no Reino Unido não eram nada parecidas com as manhãs do Brasil; por um momento cogitei retornar ao quarto e me agasalhar, mas não o fiz, o frio fazia com que eu me concentrassa mais nele do que em minha melânciolia.

Caminhei rápidamente para o lago e ao chegar em sua margem me pus a correr, correria todo seu entorno, o exercício me aqueceria, eu sabia que sim. Dumbledore poderia me aprisionar em Hogwarts, mas meus costumes não morreriam, eu não deixaria de exercer minhas atividades, mesmo que para isso fosse preciso enfrentá-lo.

Enquanto corria, me permiti vagar pelas lembranças do meu verdadeiro lugar, lembrando-me das brincadeiras e risadas, de como nossa vida _nunca _caia na rotina e como a amada música fazia parte do nosso cotidiano. Um sorriso brasileiro e travesso surgiu em meus lábios, meus amigos faziam muita falta... Sem nem mesmo perceber, estava tocando o pinguente em meu pescoço, cada um de nós possuía um, era nossa união.

Logo o amanhecer davas sinais de aparição, exatamente no momento em que completei a volta no lago, me sentei na grama, abracei meus joelhos e fiquei ali, observando o nascer do sol, encantada como não importasse em qual continente eu estivesse, o nascer do sol sempre me nascinaria. Os primeiros raios de sol, envergonhados e fracos, tocaram minha pele, sem nem mesmo causar uma única sensação de calor... Definitivamente, ali era muito diferente do Brasil.

-Parece que a senhorita supera seu pai quanto a falta de juízo. – Aquela voz inespressiva soou em meus ouvidos, arrepiando-me. Estive tão absorta em meus próprios pensamentos que nem mesmo percebi a aproximação do professor Snape. Passado o rápido choque, reagi, levantei-me e fiz uma breve reverência frente ao professor.

-Bom dia, professor. - Pelo canto do olho percebi sua boca se fechar em uma única linha, algo em minha atitude o intrigara.

Passado seu breve choque ele respondeu. – A senhorita tem idéia de que horas são e a temperatura aqui fora? – sua voz parecia ligeiramente irritada.

Franzi o cenho, confusa com sua irritação, mas não ousei encará-lo, seria muito desrespeitoso. – Ainda é cedo, e está bem frio. – respondi.

-Então não tenho motivos para questionar minha sanidade, passando portanto a questionar a sua. – novamente suas palavras me confundiram. – A senhorita vai adoecer se continuar aqui fora com tais... Vestes. – mesmo sem encará-lo, pude sentir seu olhar avaliando-me da cabeça aos pés.

Ahh... Agora as coisas faziam mais sentido. Logicamente que ele estava questionando minha sanidade, ele tinha razão quanto ao frio. – A corrida me aqueceu, professor, não estou mais sentindo tanto frio.

-Corrida? – novamente sua boca se torceu em uma linha.

Naquele momento me senti constrangida e nem sabia direito o porque, ao que parecia meu habito não era muito comum por ali. - Eu sempre tive o costume de ir à academia logo pelo início da manhã, contudo, aqui não tem nada parecido, portanto uma corrida em torno do lago pode vir a suprir tal carencia, professor. – exipliquei.

Um suspiro irritado saiu de seus lábios. – Isso somente agrava a situação, se a senhorita transpira e fica ao relento com toda a certeza adoecerá. – nesse ponto ele tinha razão, mas o que eu diria?

-O frio me ajuda a não pensar; professor. – tentei explicar, mas o mestre de poções me interrompeu.

-Creio que seja melhor a senhorita entrar se agasalhar. – sua voz continuava fria e inexpressiva, contudo, tal declaração me fez sorrir internamente, era como se ele se preocupa-se comigo, logicamente eu estava errada, mas ainda sim, foi bom me sentir assim novamente.

-Sim, senhor. – respondi fazendo novamente uma breve reverencia e comecei a caminhar em direção ao castelo, mas a voz fria do professor me fez parar.

-E senhorita Dumbledore...

-Kimmel. – corrigi no mesmo instante, isso com certeza seria algo que eu não toleraria, meu nome era Kimmel e sempre seria. Senti o professor avaliar-me severamente, eu já me encontrava pronta para sua repreenção mas, para meu espanto, ela não veio, pelo menos não a esperada.

-Senhorita Kimmel, não sairá ilesa novamente se lhe pegar com algo alcoólico.

Por um breve momento me perguntei do que raios o professor falava, então o jantar na noite anterior me veio a mente; aquilo me surpreendeu, não imaginei que alguém estivesse prestando atenção a mim naquele momento, mas ainda sim não questionei apenas fiz uma nova reverencia. – Sim, senhor. – e me retirei para o casatelo.

**POV Snape**

O dia não havia nascido ainda, mas eu já me encontrava de pé, mais uma noite interrompida por lembranças sombrias que nem mesmo o tempo poderia apagar. O relógio ainda marcava cinco horas, faltavam ainda algumas horas para as aulas começarem contudo, não foi de tudo ruim estar desperto tão cedo, havia alguns ervas que possuiam um efeito muito melhor se colhidos logo no início da manhã.

Arrumei-me rapidamente e segui para os jardins, em direção a floresta proibida, minha cabeça trabalha frenéticamente sem conseguir se desligar dos acontecimentos recentes, por mais que eu quisesse não pensar, aquela garota não abandonava meus pensamentos, eu não sabia se era por conta de seus poderes, sua aspereza para com Dumbledore ou até mesmo, quem sabe, sua beleza... Beleza? Pelas barbas de Merlin, onde estava meu juízo? Ela era uma aluna! Filha de Dumbledore! Tenho idade para ser seu pai. Eu deveria estar ficando louco...

Procurei bloquear minha mente de todos os pensamentos voltados para Jennifer Kimmel, contudo, meus esforços foram por água abaixo quando avisei a garota sentada na beira do lago observando o horizonte, inicialmente pensei em não chamar a atenção e passar desapercebido para a floresta, mas novamente minhas intenções terminaram quando percebi os trajes da menina. Ela só poderia estar louca ou verdadeiramente querendo se matar, a temperatura não deveria ultrapassar os três ou quatro graus, e o vento gelado fazia com que a sensação térmica abaixasse ainda mais.

A menina parecia estar alheia a tudo, incluindo o frio, o que fez minha intriga aumentar, algo parecia terrivelmente errado nela, todo aquele olhar sofrido... Seus poderes... Suas origens... Seus hábitos... Em vinte anos lecionando naquele colégio nunca deparei-me com um aluno que se levantasse tão cedo, principalmente para se sentar em roupas mínimas ao relento e observar o nascer do sol. Ao que parecia a garota era tão louca quanto o pai.

Resolvi anunciar minha presença, era imprecindível tira-la daquela friagem antes que viesse a contrair alguma doença, o velho me mataria se soubesse que a deixei continuar aqui nessas condições.

-Parece que a senhorita supera seu pai quanto a falta de juízo. – Jennifer extremeceu com minhas palavras, nítidamente pega desprevinida, contudo não levou mais que alguns segundos para que reagisse levantando-se e, para minha completa surpresa e até mesmo constrangimento, a garota fez uma breve reverência perante a mim.

-Bom dia, professor. – com toda a educação e respeito que jamais vi um aluno ter para comigo, ela me saldou.

Inicialmente acredite que a jovem estivesse gozando com a minha cara, mas bastou olhar seu rosto para perceber que aquele ato foi verídico, fazendo com que meu desconcerto aumentasse... Nem mesmo eu cheguei a fazer reverência perante meus professores, e agora, mais de trinta anos depois a garota estava ali, executado um ato morto pelo tempo. Não soube como reagir perante aquilo e julguei melhor relevar, sem fazer comentário algum.

Meus olhos voaram rapidamente por suas vestes novamente, fazendo-me lembrar qual o real motivo de estar dialogando com a jovem. – A senhorita tem idéia de que horas são e a temperatura aqui fora? – não pude evitar a irritabilidade em minha voz; por algum motivo, a idéia da garota adoecer enervou-me, talvez fosse por conta do sermão que ouviria de Dumbledore... É, só poderia ser isso.

Jennifer franziu o cenho, visivelmente confusa, mas ainda sim não me encarou. – Ainda é cedo, e está bem frio. – respondeu exitante.

-Então não tenho motivos para questionar minha sanidade, passando portanto a questionar a sua. – argumentei mantendo minha voz fria. – A senhorita vai adoecer se continuar aqui fora com tais... Vestes. – mesmo sem intensão de fazê-lo meu olhar avaliandou a moça desde a cabeça até os pés.

Assim como a dúvida chegou em seu olhar ela se foi, dando vazão para a compreensão de minha irritabilidade. – A corrida me aqueceu, professor, não estou mais sentindo tanto frio. – provavelmente tentando justificar-se ela respondeu fazendo com que minha irritação e preocupação aumentassem alarmentemente.

-Corrida? – Mesmo preocupado que tivesse ouvido corretamente, minha expressão facial continuou inexpressiva.

Naquele momento algo a constrangiu, suas bochechas assumiram um rosado leve e quase imperceptivel. - Eu sempre tive o costume de ir à academia logo pelo início da manhã, contudo, aqui não tem nada parecido, portanto uma corrida em torno do lago pode vir a suprir tal carencia, professor. – explicou ela, foi estranho ouvir aquilo, creio nunca ter visto um adolescente com tal habito, mas ainda sim, a preocupação me tomava por inteiro, a menina adoeceria na certa.

Um suspiro irritado saiu de meus lábios sem que eu pudesse segurá-lo, mas permaneci com minha voz inexpressiva, a garota nunca poderia perceber minha preocupação para com ela. – Isso somente agrava a situação, se a senhorita transpira e fica ao relento com toda a certeza adoecerá. – Um breve silêncio reino entre nós, a garota ponderava minhas palavras, isso me permitiu tempo o suficiente para observá-la com cuidado.

Analizei cada traço, cada curva, cada expressão que seu rosto assumiu, cada breve movimento que seu corpo fazia, quanto mais eu observava-a, mais a inquietude me dominava, aquela garota prendia minha atenção de uma maneira tão singular, meu corpo borbulha de emoções que eu nem mesmo sabia denominar.

Contudo, quanto mais eu tentava lê-la, mais a certeza de algo assombrava a menina, que algo doloroso a tomava, aumentava. Por mais serena que fosse sua expressão, no fundo de seus olhos eu podia ver uma dor avassaladora de mãos dadas com aquela jovem alma. Isso me assustava, me perturbava... Algo me dizia que qualquer que fosse o motivo, aquela ferida era muito grande e tornou-se rotina da jovem.

Será que Dumbledore tinha conciência daquilo? Parecia tão nítido para mim, tão visível... Será que mais alguém conseguia enxergar o quão machucada estava aquela alma? Meus devaneios foram interrompidos com a resposta da jovem:

-O frio me ajuda a não pensar; professor. – tentou explicar, mas no mesmo instante a interrompi, agora a certeza de que uma dor profunda estava alojada naquele peito me dominava, eu conhecia aquela dor, conhecia suas valvulas de escape... Permitir que seu corpo sofra para que sua mente não pense era muito assustador, a garota estava no início de sua vida e já se encontrava mergulhada em tamanha depressão? Como seria sua vida dali a vinte anos?

-Creio que seja melhor a senhorita entrar se agasalhar. – precisei manter minha voz inexpressiva, contudo, eu estava desesperado para conversar com Dumbledore, algo precisava ser feito e rápido, a situação não poderia continuar desta maneira.

-Sim, senhor. – novamente a jovem fez uma breve reverencia, pegando-me desprevinido e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo, contudo me ocorreu a idéia de levá-la comigo e resolver isso de uma vez por todas, tomado pelo impulso chamei-a novamente.

-E senhorita Dumbledore... – foi tudo que consegui dizer, no mesmo instante Jennifer parou e com muita ousadia me corrigiu.

-Kimmel. – Inicialmente não tive reação, como ela ousava me confrontar de tal maneira? Pensei em repreende-la mas após avalia-la melhor, percebi que aquilo não era um confronto, ao menos não comigo, sua relação com o diretor era pior do que eu havia imaginado e novamente a pergunta soou em minha cabeça "Por quê?". Compreendi então que levá-la comigo, conversar com Dumbledore e ela ao mesmo tempo só criaria mais atrito.

Rapidamente vasculhei minha mente atrás de alguma desculpa para justificar o fato de tê-la chamado de volta, instanteneamente me recordei do jantar de ontem e a bebida alcoólica.

-Senhorita Kimmel, não sairá ilesa novamente se lhe pegar com algo acoólico.

O fato deu ter conhecimento desta história pareceu surpreendê-la mas ela não demonstrou, apenas se reverênciou. – Sim, senhor. – e se retirou para o casatelo.

Observei a jovem ir, enquanto minha mente mais uma vez tentou juntar todas aquelas peças soltas desse estranho quebra-cabeças... Dumbledore com uma filha... Uma garota que conseguia controlar os quatro elementos... Pai e filha não se davam bem... Ela sempre o destratando e ele sempre submisso... Uma moça que utilizava de metodos agressivos contra si mesma para evitar o sofrimento que lhe atormentava... Uma jovem que possuia em seu olhar uma dor intensa demais, uma dor que eu nunca vi nos olhos de ninguém... Mas nela, mesmo ainda jovem, já se fazia presente... As mãos sempre enluvadas...

Simplesmente nada fazia sentido, o que me fazia ainda mais a acreditar que o velho estava, de alguma maneira, jogando com ela, por um momento percebi que aquele filme eu já havia visto... Mas eu queria acreditar que aquilo não era verdade. Dumbledore não estava brincando com as pessoas novamente... Não podia estar!

Esquecendo-me completamente das ervas que pretendia colher, segui em direção aos aposentos de Dumbledore, havia muita coisa que o velho precisava me esclarecer, e seria agora!

**POV Jennifer**

Novamente eu me encontrava frente ao espelho do meu quarto, observando-me com o uniforme de Hogwarts, ele parecia tão... Tão simples... Não era nada parecido com minhas roupas do Brasil... Ri com amargura, parecia que eu estava destinada a sofrer mudanças drásticas em minha vida. Toquei o espelho, tentando alcançar aquela jovem a minha frente, tão diferente de mim...

Foi então que percebi como estava deixando a melâncolia me abater, eu já havia passado por tanta coisa, não seria agora que a depressão me derrubaria; eu ainda era Jennifer Kimmel! E faria juz a mim mesma, a minha personalidade!

Respirando fundo, voltei ao closet e vasculhei alguma coisa que pudesse usar, sem ser contra o regulamento, satisfeita, achei um coletinho preto básico, vesti-o sem fecha-lo, afrouxei a grava preta também e abri os primeiros e os últimos botões de minha camisa; retirei meu cordão do pescoço e com um simples toque com a varinha transformei-o em uma pulseira prateada e coloquei alguns poucos aneis em meus dedos, tirei o sapatinho de boneca e o substitui por uma bota de cano alto preta.

Fiz uma maquiagem leve, porém presente em meu rosto, realçando, com o lápis, meus olhos, e com um batom vinho não muito forte, meus lábios; nas orelhas coloquei brincos prateados de argola e meus cabelos deixei-os soltos apenas com uma tiara preta dando um charme final.

Peguei meus pertensses e os coloquei numa bolsa preta de ombro, grande o suficiente para caber quase todos os livros, deixando apenas dois para que eu carregasse.

Novamente voltei ao espelho, estava totalmente diferente, aquela sim se parecia comigo! Antes de deixar o quarto passei um creme em meus membros, meu colo e meu pescoço, permitindo que uma fragrancia, suave, discreta e agradável, emanasse.

Peguei todos meus pertensses, vesti minha capa, sem fechá-la e segui para o salão principal, tomar meu café da manhã. Dizer que eu não estava nervosa seria mentira, eu sabia muito bem que eu era o assunto da escola, além de estar entrando no meio do semestre, isso me amedrontava, eu não sabia direito o que esperar, mas o jeito era encarar tudo da melhor maneira possível, eu não faria questão de amigos, apenas tentaria não possuir nenhum inimigo..

Assumi minha confiança de sempre e mantendo um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios; disposta a ignorar olhares e cochichos, adentrei no salão principal; como já havia previsto todos os presentes me fitaram, por sorte, ainda eram poucos por conta do horário. Assumi meu lugar na mesa dos professores, coloquei minha bolsa e livros ao meu lado. – Bom dia... – comprimentei os poucos professores ali, os quais também me encaravam; eu não tinha certeza, mas desfiava que minha "melhorada" no uniforme também seria motivo de comentário, contudo... Se iriam falar de mim de qualquer maneira, que fosse o "serviço completo", assim eles só teriam um único período para falar.

Alguns murmurios de bom dia foi tudo que recebi como resposta, mas eu havia prometido a mim mesma levar tudo na esportiva e por isso, peguei o romance trouxa que estava lendo na noite anterior e continuei a lê-lo enquanto degustava do café da manhã.

Confesso que foi um pouco frustrante não ver o professor Snape durante o café, talvez ele ainda estivesse nos jardins, eu tinha tanta vontade de conhecê-lo melhor... Tentar entende-lo, tentar me aproximar... Eu o via como um homem tão honrado... Tudo que ele precisou fazer, tudo que sacrificou... Mais de vinte anos no meio de uma horrenda...

Mas o que mais me fazia querer conhecê-lo era por Dumbledore tê-lo como filho...Eu queria compreender... Queria ver o que era aquilo... Eu não sentia ciúme por isso, muito menos ódio... Eu até ficava feliz... Dumbledore sabia ser pai... Devotava um amor de pai ao professor Snape... Ele possuia esse afeto com alguém... E eu estava feliz por isso... Não podia ser comigo, mas era com outra pessoa e isso bastava pra mim.

Também foi de grande alívio não ter a presença do diretor no café, eu não estava animada o suficiente para aguentar suas falhas investidas. Pouco antes de terminar o café, o correio trouxe-me três cartas, nem precisava olhar o remetente para saber de quem eram, guardei-as dentro do livro e terminei o desjejum, assim que acabei meu café, guardei meu livro e segui em direção a minha primeira aula, seria Runas Antigas, consegui encontrar a sala sem grandes dificuldades, contudo, ainda faltava meia hora para seu início e sua porta encontrava-se fechada.

Sentei-me em uma das muretinhas entre as pilastras uma das perna cruzadas em cima da mureta e a outra balançando ao lado; comecei a ler as cartas de meus amigos, fazia apenas dois dias que eu estava longe de casa e ainda sim eu sentia uma saudade tremenda daqueles três malucos. Eu simplesmente me sentia incompleta sem eles... Faltava algo.

Ri com amargura ao perceber que as cartas diziam exatamente a mesma coisa que eu sentia, e me contavam como andava as coisas por lá, também me lembravam do concurso que teriamos dali a dois meses, e diziam que eu deveria fugir de Hogwarts se preciso porque eles não iriam colocar outra pessoa em meu lugar... Ótimo... A última coisa que eu queria era um desfalque na equipe... Teria que convence-los a colocar outra pessoa, afinal, eu estava duvidando que Dumbledore me liberaria...

-Oi. - Minha leitura foi interrompida, levantei os olhos da carta e encarei dois garotos e uma garota, no mesmo instante reconheci o trio de ouro. Sorri amigavelmente.

-Olá. – guardei as cartas dentro de meu livro.

-Você deve ser a filha de Dumbledore, certo? – Harry Potter se sentou em minha frente, não pude evitar fazer careta com sua pergunta, eu realmente preferia que as pessoas não fizessem essa associação. Mas ao que parecia era assim que seria, então assumi novamentre minha máscara de tranquilidade e respondi:

-Sou sim. – confirmei sorrindo levemente. – E vocês são Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, é um prazer conhecê-los...

Harry cossou a cabeça, ruborizado. – É, parece que você nos conhece...

Ri levemente. – Todo o mundo bruxo conhece vocês...

-É, mas não podemos dizer o mesmo de você... – Ronald declarou encostando na pilastra. – Na verdade, nunca ouvimos falar de você. – Sua palavras foram asperas, contudo, não achei que ele tivesse feito por maldade, parecia apenas ser natural dele agir daquela maneira. Harry olhou-o repreendedoramente ao mesmo passo que Hermione lhe deu um cotovelada. – Ai! O que foi? É verdade! – É, era natural dele.

-Desculpe os modos dele... – Hermione pediu constrangida.

-Está tudo bem. – garanti antes que uma desculpa mirabolante viesse. – Eu tenho certeza que nunca ouviram falar de mim. – sorri tristemente. – Dumbledore não queria que ninguém soubesse da minha exitência. – expliquei. – Eu vivi minha vida inteira numa cidade trouxa no Brasil.

-Dumbledore deveria querer manter-lhe longe de Voldemort. – comentou Hermione pensativa. Interiormente, ri com amargura, ela tinha razão, mas não da maneira que acreditava ser.

-Sim... – respondi simplesmente. O trio sorriu em resposta.

-Você sabe alguma coisa sobre magia? – novamente foi Ronald quem se manifestou. Achei a pergunta estranha mas ele logo tratou de se explicar. – Quer dizer, você viveu a vida inteira entre trouxas!

Novamente os dois amigos lhe lançaram olhares repreendedores. – Nós também crescemos entre trouxas, Rony! – Hermione se irritou, logo tratei de intervir, a última coisa que precisava era ser motivo de briga entre amigos.

-Esta tudo bem! Eu sei um pouco de magia sim, tive aulas particulares todos esses anos, e existiam algumas famílias bruxas onde eu vivia. – esclareci, no mesmo instante a porta da sala se abriu e tratei de levantar, agradecida por encerrar aquela conversa estranha.

-Espero que goste de Hogwarts... – Harry também se levantou, sorriu e estendeu sua mão. – Se precisar de qualquer coisa basta falar!

Sorri e apertei sua mão. – Obrigada, vou me lembrar disso.

– A propósito, - Harry me olhou da cabeça aos pés. - Gostei do seu estilo. – disse-me Harry por fim, fazendo-me sorrir abertamente, eu sabia que era um elogio sincero.

-Obrigada. – sem mais devaneios entrei na sala com o trio logo atrás, segui para a última carteira da sala enquanto o trio assumiu os primeiros lugares.

Coloquei todo o material necessário para a aula em cima da carteira e voltei a ler meu romance trouxa, sabia que não daria muito certo continuar a ler as cartas ali. Rapidamente a sala se encheu, mesmo mantendo meus olhos no livro, eu podia ver pela visão periférica vi todos os alunos, um por um entrarem e me encararem curiosos... Ao que parecia, Dumbledore havia conseguido me transformar na mais nova atrasão de circo. Ótimo...

Quando o professor adentrou na sala, eu quase agradeci por isso, mas da mesma maneira curiosa que os alunos me avaliaram o professor também o fez, mas não fez comentário algum. Guardei meu livro e voltei toda a atenção ao professor.

-Bom dia classe. – saldou ele. – Hoje como todos sabem a senhorita Kimmel. – ele gesticulou em minha direção, eu quis morrer. Parece que me plano de passar o mais desapercebido possível não daria muito certo. Novamente toda classe se virou para me olhar, constrangida, sorri levemente. – Se juntará a nós, espero que sejam bastante receptiveis com ela. – então o professor sorriu para mim – Seja bem-vinda senhorita Kimmel. – Me limitei apenas a assentir com a cabeça tentando acabar de vez com aquela atenção.

Quase suspirei de alívio quando o professor iníciou de fato a aula. – Bom, hoje falaremos da parte mágica das runas. A magia rúnica básica é essencialmente talismânica e consiste em atrair as propriedades de uma Runa ou de uma combinação delas para a esfera pessoal do mago, operação que se realiza com a gravação das Runas apropriadas nos objetos/locais que devem ser imantados e a invocação dos deuses a elas relacionados para que estes abençoem a sua intenção. No passado, podíamos ver Runas gravadas nas paredes das casas, em canecas, espadas e escudos, só para citar alguns exemplos.

Eu já havia tido aquela matéria, mas mesmo assim comecei a anotar a matéria, focando-me somente naquilo, permitindo que minha mente se esquecesse de tudo o que acontecia.

O professor andou por entre os alunos ainda explicando. - Originalmente, os diferentes povos de língua germânica formavam o que denominamos formalmente de religião teutônica mas que pode ser conhecida pelos nomes Galdr ou Odinismo, Ásatrú, um termo do nórdico antigo para "fé nos Æsir"; Seiðr, grupo voltado especificamente ao culto da deusa Freyja; ou simplesmente Troth, que pode ser traduzido por "fé" ou, mais especificamente, "lealdade". Estes grupos também se utilizam das Runas em seus rituais mágicos mas, neste caso, existem alguns "pré-requisitos", como a iniciação em um grupo apropriado, chamado gild, para se tornar um vitki, ou seja, um mago teutônico.

Ele fez uma ligeira pausa e continua a explicar, fitando cada um dos alunos. - As runas são então usadas como talismãs cada uma com sua finalidade própria. Pode se usar um anel que é considerado como talismã de proteção reunindo energias do Futhark, por exemplo o pingente com Wunjo poderia ser utilizado para atrair a alegria, a harmonia e a camaradagem por onde quer que se passe. - O mesmo Runatál que conta a origem das Runas também menciona 18 diferentes encantos que Óðinn aprendeu enquanto estava pendurado em Yggdrasil. Vamos saber sobre esse _encantatos_.

Ele novamente parou, fitou a todos e lançou uma pergunta. - Alguém pode me dizer sobre o primeiro encanto? Quero saber para que é usado e quais as runas que se deve usar... Vamos ver... Senhorita Kimmel, saberia nos responder?

Ótimo... Novamente a sala inteira me olhou, mesmo longe pude ouvir Ronald murmurando um "Está ferrada.", Harry e Hermione me olharam com pena, isso me irritou um pouco, mas não deixei transparecer e respondi com tranquilidade.

-O primeiro encantamento em si serve para obter o exato ânimo e ajuda durante um período de provação e sofrimento. As Runas que podem ser usadas com esse objetivo são Fehu, Ingwaz e Laguz; professor. – todos, incluindo o professor me olharam surpresos, ri internamente, ao que parecia, todos acreditavam que eu não sabia nada de mágia. Então acho que irei surpreender a muitos ainda.

-Bom... Isso, esta correto, muito bom senhorita Kimmel. – ainda um pouco desorientado ele sorriu gentilmente e eu apenas retribui, tão logo o professor recomeçou a aula.

Eu gosta de Runas Antigas, era uma matéria interessante e por conta disso, mesmo já tendo estudado aquela matéria prestei total atenção, deixando assim a aula transcorrer rapidamente. Assim que a aula terminou juntei minhas coisas e segui em direção ao meu quarto.

-Ei! Jennifer! – a voz de Hermione me fez parar, virei-me e a encontrei se aproximando. – Aquilo foi incrível, parabéns. – elogiou-me ela. Sorri fracamente.

-Eu já tive essa matéria. – confessei constrangida. Harry apareceu sorrindo.

-Mesmo assim foi incrível! Quando você disse que sabia um pouco de magia, achei que era pouco...

Ri levemente. – Ainda há muita coisa que eu não sei. – garanti sorrindo.

-Você sabe mais do que eu, tranquilamente! – Ronald apareceu já reclamando. _Isso não deve ser muito difícil._ – pensei divertida.

-Bom, eu preciso ir! Até outra hora... – despedi-me e segui para meu quarto louca para terminar de ler as cartas de meus amigos.


	5. O 1 dia do resto de sua vida II

**POV Snape**

Bati com força consideravel na porta dos aposentos do diretor, se estivesse dormindo que acordasse pois eu não sairia dali sem antes lhe falar todas as minhas suspeitas, a verdade fosse dita, eu temia que aquela jovem se afundassem na dor tanto quanto eu me afundei, não queria que seu destino nem se quer se assemelhasse ao meu. Tudo que vivi... Tudo que sofri... Eu não queria aquilo para ela.

Após alguns minutos exigindo atenção, meus clamores foram atendidos, o diretor abriu a porta, seu rosto e seu robe entregavam que eu o acordara, mas não estava preocupado com isso, havia assuntos maiores a resolver.

-Bom dia, Severus. – ele me sorriu bocejando logo em seguida.

-Precisamos conversar. – fui curto e grosso, não estava com tempo para formalidades, por algum motivo desconhecido, eu estava apressado para resolver aquilo.

-Bom... – O velho avaliou-me por um breve instante com aquele maldito brilho no olhar. – Gostaria de entrar? – convidou ele por fim, sem nem mesmo responder adentrei em seus aposentos. Dumbledore, com toda sua maldita calma, fechou a porta e se sentou em uma poltrona, frente a lareira que se acendera; gesticulou para que eu me sentasse; inicialmente pensei em recusar, mas sabia que se me mantivesse de pé demonstraria todo meu descontrole. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, eu não sabia como começar aquele assunto, na verdade eu já nem mesmo sabia o porque deu me preocupar. – Então...? – precionou o diretor.

Grunhi endireitando-me, agora não havia muita escolha se não falar. – É sobre Jennifer Kimmel. – no mesmo instante os olhos do velho brilharam e eu percebi sua atenção voltada toda para minhas palavras.

-O que tem minha filha? – perguntou ele prontamente, a preocupação era clara em sua voz, ou seria culpa? Analizei-o cada expressão, em busca de qualquer sinal que me auxiliasse nessa estranha história. – Diga-me Severus! – exigiu ele ansioso... Nunca vi Dumbledore perder a calma como fazia agora. Seria mesmo preocupação de pai?

-Você já olhou dentro dos olhos dela, Dumbledore? – indaguei tentando ganhar o máximo de tempo analizando-o e foi em um breve segundo que o vi estremecer. – Você sabe o que há dentro dos olhos dela! – acusei-o com uma voz calida. – Ela é uma criança Dumbledore! Apenas uma criança e já possuí uma alma carregada de dor e escuridão. Essa menina está se afundando... Seja qual for o problema dela, você precisa fazer alguma coisa antes que não haja mais volta.

O velho recostou na cadeira, suas mãos foram para sua cabeça, ele parecia cansado. Por longos minutos ficou calado, apenas digerindo minhas palavras, refletindo consigo mesmo. – Jennifer não me aceita... – declarou ele por fim. – Escondi-a a vida inteira com medo de que Voldemort colocasse suas mãos nela... Perdi toda sua infância, toda sua vida... Ela passou sua vida inteira com a mãe e quando ela se foi, Jennifer não conseguiu aceitar, eu a trouxe para cá, mas ela me repudia, não me aceita como pai... – seu desabafo era carregado de magoa.

Aquela confissão me transtornou. Como uma garota podia ser tão egoista? Como ela poderia olhar apenas para si mesma, para seu sofrimento quando o pai abdicou do convivio com a própria filha zelando por sua proteção? Isso era... Mesquinho. Senti a raiva me tomar por ter me equivocado com Dumbledore. Como pude acreditar que a menina sofria? Ela fazia o próprio sofrimento... Isso era patético!

Apertei minhas mãos nos braços da cadeira e mordi minha lingua, segurando-me para não xingar a garota na frente do próprio pai. Me sentindo até mesmo envergonhado de ter pensando mal de Dumbledore, ele era meu único amigo, fazia o que fazia comigo por pura necessidade, mas jamais faria isso com outra pessoa também.

Mentalmente respeirei fundo, eu precisava responder alguma coisa. – Bom... Sinto muito por importuná-lo, Dumbledore. Eu não sabia que era assim que tudo acontecia. – Dumbledore desmereceu minhas palavras com um gesto.

-Bobagem, bobagem... – relevou ele. – Foi até bom que você tenha vindo, há algo que quero fazer. Um erro que preciso reparar... – seu olhar encontrou o meu e eu pude ver a determinação em seu olhar. Por algum motivo suas palavras me ansiaram, a espectativa de saber o que o velho tramava me amedrontava. – Apenas pesso que me perdoe por não fazê-lo quando deveria ter feito, a muitos anos atrás...

Minha boca se tornou uma linha final. – Do que você está...? – minha pergunta morreu no meio quando o vi se ajoelhar, com dificuldade por conta da idade, perante mim. – Mas que me...? – novamente minha pergunta morreu no meio quando ele fez um gesto para que eu imitasse seu gesto.

-Por favor, - pediu ele quando não fiz mensão de me mover. – Ajoelhe-se também, Severus.

Eu não conseguia compreender qual era o motivo daquilo, mas acabei por me ajoelhar, frente Dumbledore, atento, preparado para o que quer que viesse, menos, o que realmente estava por vir.

O diretor, com uma das mãos, entreaçou sua mão com minha, com a outra empunhou a varinha. Eu estava atônico demais para falar algo, mas eu conhecia aquele ritual, Dumbledore estava me inflingindo outro voto perpétuo? Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso, depois de tudo... Depois de todas as lutas, todas as provas de lealdade... Vinte anos mais tarde, Dumbledore ainda me inflingiria um novo voto... Contudo, não foi isso que aconteceu.

Dumbledore toco nossas mãos com a ponta da varinha, da qual uma luz emergiu. – Severus Prince Snape... – declarou ele. – Eu o liberto de seu dever de ser leal a mim a cima de qualquer coisa. – ele afastou um pouco a varinha, levando com ele um fio de luz branca e o jogando no ar. Eu não podia acreditar no que Dumbledore fazia, eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam... Dumbledore estava, verdadeiramente, depois de mais de vinte anos de servidão, me libertando...

Novamente a ponta de sua varinha tocou nossas mãos e ele voltou a declarar. – Eu o liberto de seu dever em cumprir minhas ordens a cima de qualquer outra. – mais uma vez sua varinha se afastou levando com ela mais um fio de luz branca.

Eu não sabia descerver ou até mesmo compreender o que passava em minha cabeça naquele momento, eu não sabia denominar as emoções que me banhavam, fazia tanto tempo que não mais acreditava que um dia isso viesse a acontecer que agora, quando finalmente se fazia concreto, eu não sabia o que pensar, nem denominar os sentimentos que me tomavam.

Por uma terceira vez a varinha do diretor tocou nossas mãos. – Eu o liberto de seu dever em lutar sempre ao lado do bem independente de sua preferência, embora rogo a Merlin para que suas ações continuem voltadas para a luz. – sua varinha retirou mais um fio de luz de nossas mãos.

-Por fim. – declarou ele. – Eu o liberto de todo e qualquer vínculo comigo a você inflingido, que daqui para frente nossa relação se baseei apenas na confiança, na amizade e na escolha; não mais na obrigação e na escravidão. – e um último fio de luz saiu da varinha do diretor antes de se apagar por completo.

Seu olhar nunca deixou o meu, um brilho cansado porém satisfeito pairava em seu olhar, lentamente ele soltou nossas mãos e aos poucos se levantou com certa dificuldade mas eu não conseguida me mover, eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer nada... Ainda estava descrente demais, eu era... Livre...

Ainda de joelhos olhei para Dumbledore e ele me sorria amigavelmente e foi então que me dei conta... Eu era um homem livre. Eu ainda não conseguia reagir mas o diretor me ajudou, estendendo-me a mão e me ajudando a levantar. Fitei-o ainda sem conseguir organizar meus pensamentos, por onde começar? O que dizer?

-Alvo eu... – mas o diretor meu calou com um gesto.

-Não precisa dizer nada, Severus, eu sei... – Dumbledore sorriu, ele me conhecia melhor que a mim mesmo e compreendia o quanto me custaria dizer alguma coisa, abri um esboço de sorriso em resposta. – Apenas pesso que me perdoe a demora, já deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo, meu filho.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça, Dumbledore sem dúvida, era o homem mais honrado que conhecia. – Obrigado, Alvo. – agradeci genuinamente, por mais que eu não expressasse em palavras eu sabia que Dumbledore compreendia toda minha gratidão e o quanto aquele momento significava para mim. Em resposta Dumbledore deu suaves tapas em minhas costas.

-Tenha juízo, meu filho! – foi tudo que ele disse, eu podia sentir seu tom levemente paternal, novamente um resquicío de sorriso brotou em meu rosto. Dumbledore era único.

Leves batidas na porta nos tiraram de nosso momento desconcertante, assumi novamente a poltrona em frente a lareira, Dumbledore foi abrir a porta, e logo deu passagem ao professor Felix, Runas Antigas; franzi o cenho ao vê-lo ali, mas voltei minha atenção para as chamas a minha frente.

-A que devo a honra, professor? – Dumbledore sendo cordial como sempre. Pelo canto do olho percebi Felix visívelmente desconfortavel, provavelmente com minha presença, ri interiormente com tal idéia.

-Bom, diretor... – ridículamente, o homem já começou a falar gaguejando, patético! Com um pigarro ele concertou seu erro. – O senhor disse que gostaria de ter ciencia do que acontece com a senhorita Kimmel. – assim que o nome da filha foi dito, Dumbledore se alertou, tomando total atenção as palavras de Felix. – Achei que gostaria de saber que a garota é excepcional em Runas Antigas, conhecia profundamente sobre o assunto estudado.

Dumbledore ri, mais relaxado. – Mas isso é ótimo! – de certa forma, realmente achei ótimo que Jennifer Kimmel fosse inteligente, mas apenas para ver a reação da Sabe-Tudo da Granger. Tal pensamento me fez rir internamente.

-Sim sim. – concordou Felix. – Também achei que gostaria de saber que a senhorita Kimmel possui.. Hum... – novamente o homem começou a gaguejar. – Bom, digamos que a maneira de se vestir é bastante exótica.

Novamente minha atenção foi voltada para a conversa, Dumbledore voltou a ficar sério, sua testa franzida em preocupação. – Algo fora do regulamento?

-Não de maneira alguma... – apressou-se o professor em dizer, mas o diretor o cortou.

-Algo vulgar ou impróprio? – insistiu ele. Por que, em nome de Merlin, tanta preocupação com a vestimenta da garota? Teria ela alguns habitos... Erroneos? Por mais que eu tenha tentado evitar, não pude evitar divagar de quais seriam os habitos da garota, trazendo de volta a minha mente a vestimenta que a mesma trajava mais cedo...

-Não, de maneira alguma, diretor. – voltei minha atenção, discretamente, para a conversa. – Apenas acredito que o modo da senhorita Kimmel se vestir é bem... Exótico, e não duvído que logo os demais alunos aderiram ao seu estilo.

Dumbledore riu abertament, visivelmente mais relaxado. – Jennifer tem um brilho natural, e é muito determinada, jamais conseguirá passar imperceptivel por aqui. – Por alguma razão o diretor se divertia com a idéia da própria filha estar "inovando" o uniforme escolar. – Bom, - Dumbledore olhou para o relógio de pendulo no canto do quarto apenas para constatar que já beirava o meio-dia. - acho que devemos nos arrumar e seguir para almoço para constatar a futura "moda" do colégio.

Felix sorriu brevemente e se retirou, aguardei o diretor se arrumar para então seguirmos para o almoço. Minha mente estava confusa com todos os recentes acontecimentos, eu não conseguia imaginar aquela menina sendo tão mesquinha e infantil como Dumbledore contara, contudo, não podia se negar toda a sua repulsa pelo diretor. Seria possível que fosse apenas birra?

A raiva foi tomando conta de meu corpo da mesma maneira que o sangue percorria meu corpo, cada pequeno centímetro foi tomado pela repulsa daquela menina mimada, como pode alguém odiar Dumbledore por ter sacrificado sua vida, o crescimento da sua própria filha, a vida ao lado de sua esposa, pela salvação do mundo bruxo? Ao que parecia, eu errará quando a pequena Jennifer Kimmel.

**POV Jennifer**

Assim que terminei de escrever a resposta para meus amigos, segui para o corujal, e só então caminhei até o salão principal para o almoço. Para minha completa infelicidade, Dumbledore estava lá e abriu um sorriso genuino ao me ver, senti minha irritação dar sinais de aparição, mas procurei respirar fundo antes de assumir meu lugar, na cadeira mais distante possível do diretor. Eu não deixaria ele me aborrecer... Mais.

Calmamente me ajeitei, deixando minha bolsa pendurada na cadeira e peguei o romance trouxa, quando ia começar a comer o diretor resolveu se manifestar. – Ouvi falar de seu estilo original de se vestir. – seu tom era descontraído e levemente divertido, procurei ignorá-lo. – Vejo que os comentários não se fazem exagerados. – o riso divertido do diretor quase me fez perder a compostura, mas isso seria extremamente deselegante e inapropriado, portanto respondi com delicadeza e rapidez, sem nem mesmo olhá-lo.

-Que bom que gostou. – Para minha infelicidade, o diretor entendeu aquilo como uma aproximação, pelo canto do olho vi-o sorrir abertamente.

-Você se importa com a minha opinião? – Dumbledore se iluminou com tal idéia, senti meus punhos se cerrarem sem que eu nem mesmo percebesse, será que ele nunca iria compreender o que eu sentia e me deixar em paz?

Respirei fundo e respondi com uma aparenta tranquiladade, sem nem mesmo olhá-lo. – Na verdade não. – da mesma maneira rápida que a euforia do diretor veio ela se foi, contudo, não foi ele quem argumentou em seguida, para meu espanto, foi o Professor Snape:

-Quanta ousadia! – sua voz era irritada e ameaçadora, seus punhos também estavam cerrados. – É bom começar a ter mais respeito com o diretor, sua menina insolente! – Confesso que fiquei sem ação com aquilo, o que havia acontecido com aquele homem que me defendera na tarde anterior? Ou que se preocupara comigo pela manhã?

De tão aturdida que fiquei, não consegui nem mesmo responder por algum tempo, isso só fez a satisfação do professor aumentar. Por fim, consegui me recompor parcialmente. – Mas o que...? – eu nem mesmo sabia como formular uma frase coerente.

Isso deu tempo para o professor Snape "atacar-me" novamente. – Você não é o centro do universo garota, - sua voz era baixa e ameaçadora, seu olhar possuia um brilho repleto de um ódio intenso e devastador. – Se seu pai não pode criar você não foi por opção! Ele fez isso para protegê-la! Deveria ser-lhe grata por isso, portanto trate de respeitá-lo! – dito isso, ele jogo o guardanapo em cima da mesa e se retirou num gesto todo dramático, digino de uma crise de birra em um filme de Hollywood.

Meu olhar acompanhou o professor sem conseguir acreditar em que meus próprios olhos acabaram de ver e, principalmente, no que meus ouvidos escutaram. Precisei de varios minutos para conseguir me recompor. Isso era... Sério?

Quando finalmente consegui me estruturar fitei Dumbledore, sem saber se meus sentimentos tendenciavam mais a descrença, a irritação ou a decepção, quando eu acreditava que Dumbledore não mais conseguiria me desapontar; ele se superava. – Foi _isso_ que você contou à ele?

O diretor nem mesmo precisou responder, seu corpo, ao se encolher, respondeu por si. Senti um aperto em meu peito com tudo aquilo. – Jenny eu... – ele tentou se explicar mas fiz sinal para que não continuasse, eu não poderia conviver com mais mentiras, ao menos, não agora.

Dumbledore sabia da admiração que eu tinha pelo professor Snape e fez questão em voltá-lo contra mim, eu não conseguia agreditar que depois de tudo, ele ainda procurava formas para me denegrir, pois sabia que eu jamais colocaria seu amado filho contra ele... Como alguém, "tão honrado" quanto todos diziam, poderia se rebaixar a algo assim? Qual é o grande propósito disso? Eu jamais entenderia e aceitaria as ações de Alvo Dumbledore.

A dor do abandono e da solidão doi envolvendo-me lenta e dolorosamente, e eu nada poderia fazer, eu estava sozinha ali, meus olhos umideceram, rapidamente desviei o olhar que o diretor não tivesse o gostinho de ver como conseguira me atingir. Meu estomago se embrulhou, perdi a fome, juntei minhas coisa rapidamente, temendo que as lágrimas viessem antes que eu estivesse em um local seguro. – Jenny... – senti a mão dele em meu ombro, como se me queimasse afastei-me rapidamente.

Sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, murumurei – Você é mais baixo do que pensei, Dumbledore... – a decepção era inevitavel em minha voz, como ser forte ali? Como ser forte quando tudo se empenha em me destruir?

Rapidamente me retirei dali para um local isolado qualquer, eu precisava aliviar minha dor, precisava descontar minha mágoa na única pessoa possível, para depois talvez, respirar fundo e encarar o próximo dia deste pequeno inferno o qual não tinha data para terminar.

**POV Snape**

Não consegui me conter quando vi aquela garota destratando o velho, como ela podia ser tão mesquinha? Como pude me equivocar desta maneira? Quando a vi pela primeria vez, acreditei ser uma moça machucada pela vida, por mais que eu quisesse negar, de alguma maneira, eu senti uma certa identificação para com ela, como se, estranhamente, ela entendesse o que existe dentro de mim, algo que nem mesmo eu consigo comprender. Mas eu me equivocara e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse até mesmo fraco.

Mas agora tudo fora esclarecido, e eu esqueceria esse lapso de fraqueza e Jennifer Kimmel seria apenas mais uma aluna sobre minha doce tortura, ela se arrependeria de ousar fazer qualquer coisa na minha frente, principalmente destratar Dumbledore.

A tarde se passou lentamente, me desgastava ver aqueles pivetes desinteressados em minha sala de aula ameaçando a segurança dos colegas com suas esperências que sempre levavam a explosões. Mas nada que tirar alguns pontos não amenizavam minha irritação.

Perto do final da tarde um elfo apareceu em minha última aula, franzi o cenho ao vê-lo ali, mas odenei a sala que continuasse a poção em silêncio e saí para ver o que o elfo queria. Visivelmente nervoso, o elfo se curvou. – Professor Snape, o diretor pediu para que Moon viesse pedir para que fosse até o gabinete do diretor, professor, o diretor que vê-lo e pediu para o senhor levasse uma pomada curativa, senhor. – Aquele recado me preocupou, o que diabos o velho teria aprontado agora? Apenas assenti com a cabeça e retornei a sala.

-Congelem suas poções no estado em que estão e arrumem a bancada, continuaremos na próxima aula. – declarei enquanto procurava a pomada requerida pelo diretor. Alguns alunos exitaram antes de me obedecer, contudo, bastou um olhar severo em suas direções que prontamente obedeceram. Saí em direção ao seu escritório sem demora, sempre lançando olhares ameaçadores aos alunos, lembrando-los de quem era e o respeito que deveriam ter.

Ao chegar a escada, falei a senha e subi, bastou que me aproximasse da porta para perceber que o velho não estava sozinho, rapidamente reconheci a voz de sua mimada filha. Senti meus nervoso se exaltando, por que eu não pude adivinhar que era algo relacionado à menina? Só poderia ser...

Após uma leve batida, adentrei no escritório, pai e filha estavam visívelmente alterados, discutindo sem nem mesmo se importar com minha presença. Uma subta vontade de compreender o que acontecia me dominou e eu não anunciei mais minha presença, apenas observei a discução. – Eu não vou permitir que continue com isso, Jennifer! – Dumbledore bateu o punho na mesa, usando uma seriedade e uma falta de equilíbrio nunca antes vista no diretor. – Isso não!

-Não posso fazer nada se você não aprova! – desafiou ela, seu olhos raivosos e ligeiramente molhados, era visível que ela se controlava para não chorar. Patética. – Foi a maneira que eu encontrei para superar tudo! – Seus braços abraçaram a si mesma com força. – Você não estava por perto quando eu precisei de um confortou ou um escape! Agora não venha se queixar dos meus métodos.

O que ela queria dizer? Por que aquelas palavras pareceram perturbar tanto o diretor? Por que a menina parecia conseguir torturar psicológicamente o velho? Por que mesmo tudo parecendo tão bem explicado, eu ainda tinha a sensação de que muita coisa estava errada?

Dumbledore estremeceu com as palavras da garota e levemente se encolheu, seus olhos se fecharam por um breve instante, pude ver a dor penetrar lentamente em sua carne, eu nunca entenderia o que acontecia ali. – Eu estou aqui agora, Jenny!

Ela riu sem o menor humor. – Não me faça rir! – inflando o peito demonstrando muita coragem para enfrentar o diretor, contudo, sua voz continuou quebradissa. – Você me trouxe aqui a força, me afastou das pessoas que _realmente _gostam de mim e quando eu cheguei aqui você já conseguiu voltar as pessoas contra mim, sendo que estou aqui a **um** dia! – Ela fez uma breve pausa diminuindo a voz e se afastando lentamente. – Por favor, por favor... Deixe-me em paz.

Seria eu a pessoa que se virou contra ela? Fui a única pessoa a lhe destratar pelo que ouvi dizer, mas, por que isso faria diferença pra ela? Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que as pessoas gostavam de se aproximar, tenho certeza que se não fosse por Lílian, nem mesmo o grandioso Potter tentaria ser simpático comigo, então por que a garota gostaria?

Um silêncio se instalou, Jennifer se aproximou da janela e apoiou a testa no vidro, olhando para fora, perdida em suas lembranças, em seus pensamentos. Dumbledore estava apoiando as mãos na mesa, a cabeça caida, desiludido, sofrendo por algo que somente ele sabia. Perguntei-me se era a hora de anunciar minha presença, contudo a menina reagiu, pegando sua bolsa e sua capa.

-Eu preciso ir... – declarou ela, Dumbledore reagiu no mesmo instante, nervoso, ansioso e segurou-lhe pelo braço.

-Por favor, Jenny, por favor, não faça isso... Não faça isso consigo mesma, não faça isso comigo... – ele implorava a beira do esteirismo.

Olho no olho eles se encararam por um breve instante até que a menina desviou o olhar; derrotado, o diretou soltou-lhe o braço. – Se você usar a força, eu não poderei fazer nada, mas se me der, uma única vez, a chance da escolha, eu... – mais uma breve pausa, ela engoliu em seco. - É a única coisa que me mantem sã... – e novamente se virou para sair mas o diretor a deteve novamente.

-Então ao menos leve a pomada que Severus trouxe. – pediu ele. Tanto a garota quanto eu ficamos surpresos com a declaração, eu não fazia idéia que Dumbledore sabia que eu estava presente, e a menina obviamente não sabia.

-Professor Snape está aqui? – sua voz era uma mistura de surpresa e apreensão. Nesse momento saí das sombras e me aproximei, meu rosto inexpressivo, mesmo que minha mente estivesse trabalhando frenéticamente em busca de respostas.

-Trouxe a pomada que me pediu, diretor. – nem mesmo olhei a garota de frente, tirei o frasco das vestes e o mantive em minha mão. A garota aos poucos foi perdendo a cor, seu olhar fixo no franco em minha mão.

Dumbledore voltou a olhar para a filha. – Deixe Severus cuidar disso, Jenny, por favor, não precisamos nem mesmo recorrer a enfermaria, isso pode ficar apenas entre nós... – novamente sua voz se misturava ao cansaço e a súplica. Encarei a garota dos pés a cabeça, buscando sinais de cortes que pudessem ser necessário para a pomada, nada encontrei, sua pele exposta estava intácta.

Jenny fechou os olhos, degustando de um sentimento amargurado, seus punhos se cerraram levemente. – Isso é uma ordem? – perguntou ela por fim. Dumbledore suspirou frustrado e esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos.

-Não Jenny, não é uma ordem, apenas uma súplica.

-Então eu irei declinar a oferta. – disse ela por fim, encaminhou-se para sair, mas Dumbledore fez um ultimo apelo, seus olhos desesperados para que a menina aderisse a alguma de suas idéias as quais não faziam sentido para mim.

-Então ao menos leve a pomada com você! Você mesma pode usar... Apenas... – sua voz foi se quebrando. – Por favor, Jenny...

A garota refletiu por um instante seu olhar uma mistura efervecente de emoções, por fim ela suspirou pesadamente e estendeu a mão na minha direção. Arqueei a sobrancelha e fitei o diretor, esperando por seu veredito, assim que o velho assentiu eu entreguei o frasco a garota e esta murmurou um "obrigada" e se retirou.

Observei-a sair e voltei a fitar o diretor esperando por alguma explicação mas ele apenas voltou a se sentar, cansado, atordoado. – Devo perguntar? – indaguei por fim, o diretor apenas negou com a cabeça e resmungou um "Pode ir.", percebi que naquele momento Dumbledore nada mais faria a não ser descansar da desgastante conversa com a filha, qual informação que eu tentasse tirar de nada adiantaria.

Sem mais delongas me retirei do escritório cada vez mais confuso e intrigado quanto ao mistério da menina Kimmel.


	6. A desastrosa aula de poções

_**A desastrosa aula de poções**_

**POV Jennifer**

Mais uma manhã vazia surgia convidando-me a desfrutar daquele mundo que não me pertencia. Eu havia acabado de retornar da minha corrida matinal, a água quente do chuveiro caía sobre meus ombros, tentando inutilmente fazer com que minha tensão se dissipasse, o que eu sabia ser impossível.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto, tentando criar forças para enfrentar mais um dia, eu estava ali a tão pouco tempo mas já estava louca para voltar para o Brasil, rever meus amigos, voltar a minha _verdadeira_ vida. Ri sem humor ao pensar na doce ilusão de que Dumbledore pudesse reconsiderar, pudesse enxergar que ali não era meu lugar... Mas quando foi que o diretor pensou nos outros? O jeito era tentar sobreviver...

Desliguei o chuveiro e me arrumei, coloquei uma meia sete-oitavos preta levemente listrada, o vestido do uniforme, minhas botas cano-alto pretas uma gargantilha com a inicial J, luvas acinzentadas, combinando com o vestido, a pulsei de meus amigos e minha capa, prendi meus cabelos em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas e frouxas, apenas dividindo meu cabelo em duas partes.

Passei uma maquiagem forte nos olhos e um batom fraco nos lábios, coloquei brincos de argola média; troquei meu material para uma mochila preta e a pendurei em um único ombro, dei uma rápida conferida no espelho e segui para o salão principal.

Como no dia anterior, muitos me olharam quando entrei, e quase que no mesmo instante voltei a ser alvo de comentários, respirei fundo e ignorei tudo com um sorriso mecânico no rosto, foi impossível conter a careta que se formou em meu rosto quando vi Dumbledore sentado à mesa, ao seu lado estava o Professor Snape, voltei a colocar o sorriso no rosto e me sentei em meu lugar.

Disposta a ignorar o diretor, peguei o novo romance trouxa que estava lendo e o abri, começando a degustar do café da manhã, para minha sorte, o diretor parecia entretido demais com o professor de poções para me atormentar. Tão logo o correio chegou, trazendo-me um grande embrulho quadrado. Sem nem mesmo precisar virar para conferir, senti os olhos do diretor queimando sobre mim, curioso sobre o embrulho a minha frente. Ignorei-o e peguei o cartão, já sabendo de quem era.

O bilhete não passava de uma curta nota a qual dizia:

"_Nós finalmente conseguimos! Que você tenha algo para se lembrar de casa_"

Era a letra elegante e inconfundível de Paulo; foi impossível não sorrir, eles eram loucos, o bilhete não dizia nada, esses eram meus amigos.

Soltei um riso fraco e desembrulhei o pacote, dentro havia uma pequena caixinha de músicas trouxa lilás; meu sorriso se alargou ao ver o pequeno objeto, por mais que não fossem grande música, ainda sim seria alguma. Com cuidado, abri-a, dentro havia um novo bilhete, desta vez, era a caligrafia graciosa de Maria, ou Mary como gostava de ser chamada.

"_Você não achou que eu deixaria esses brutamontes lhe darem uma simples caixa de música, não é mesmo? Toque com a ponta da varinha e pense em uma música e ela a tocará, ou então apenas de corda e começará uma seleção de músicas escolhidas por nós três. Que a música não te deixe abater! _

_Dos teus amigos que te amam,_

_Mary, Paulo e Pedro"_

Senti as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, graças a Deus minha maquiagem era a prova d'água, esses três queria me matar de saudades, eu não poderia ter tido amigos melhores. A dor da solidão bateu forte em meu peito, convidando-me a desmoronar, a chorar pela falta das pessoas que realmente me amavam, da minha casa... Da minha vida.

Contudo eu não podia fraquejar, eu jurei a eles que passaria por essa... Dumbledore já causara danos demais em minha vida e eu já havia perdido a coisa mais preciosa em minha vida, não seria essa pequena "prisão" que me abalaria.

Acariciei com carinho a caixa, era minha mais nova preciosidade. – Você gosta de música, Jenny? – a voz infernal de Dumbledore quebrou meu pequeno momento nostálgico, com rapidez limpei as lágrimas e guardei a caixa de música em minha mochila. Pelo canto do olho pude ver todos os professores me observando.

Sem nem mesmo encará-lo e mantendo a voz mais composta possível respondi. – Sim, gosto. – pelo canto do olho vi o diretor sorrir, por mais que me incomodasse essas tolas tentativas de aproximação, agora eu não deixaria me abalar, contudo, não ficaria para vê-lo insistir.

Rapidamente juntei minhas coisas, engoli com pressa o suco a minha frente e me retirei, queria guardar a caixa em meu quarto antes de seguir para a aula e sendo ela poções, eu não arriscaria me atrasar.

**POV Snape**

Observei discretamente a pequena cena entre Dumbledore e sua filha, não precisei nem mesmo usar legismência para saber que o diretor estava satisfeito com a pequena nova informação em relação a filha, o que só me deixava mais irritado.

A garota era, no mínimo, ridícula ao destratá-lo por não ter tido sua constante presença durante seu desenvolvimento, ela não conseguia ver o qual custou a Dumbledore se afastar? E o quão desesperado estava o diretor para conseguir ao menos um pouco de atenção por parte da filha?

Cerrei meus punhos com uma força considerável, o mundo era mais injusto do que se pode imaginar, Jennifer Kimmel não merecia todo o carinho e a atenção que Dumbledore lhe devotava, a menina não passava de uma jovem mimada e infantil, incapaz de perceber o quão agraciada era, se tivesse nascido em qualquer outra família ela com toda certeza teria sido usada apenas como arma de guerra ou auto-defesa.

No exato segundo que o horário de minha primeira aula começou, adentrei batendo a porta com força, fazendo o pouco murmúrio que existia cessar no mesmo instante, todos os alunos, como sempre, estavam tensos, alguns tolos até mesmo temeroso, a classe estava completa, ninguém se aventurava a matar minha aula a menos que tivesse conseguido algo concreto para se justificar.

Encarei cada um dos meus alunos, intimidando-os como era de costume, numa matéria delicada como poções qualquer mínimo equivoco pode vir a provocar um acidente grave e era por isso que assustar cada aluno era necessário, pois isso garantia um cuidado muito maior por parte deles.

Jennifer Kimmel estava sentada sozinha no fundo da sala, não parecia se deixar intimidar, ri mentalmente ao decidir que eu mudaria esse conceito até o final da aula. Cruzei meus braços em frente ao peito e comecei a explicar a poção tema daquela aula, a Sabe-tudo da Granger e a filha do velho começaram a anotar. Fiz uma pergunta ou outra onde somente a Granger se arriscou a levantar a mão, gesto que ignorei totalmente, por fim, declarei que todos deveriam começar a preparar a poção.

Inicialmente permaneci sentado em frente a sala, observando a cada aluno, contudo, por mais que eu quisesse me fazer indiferente não pude deixar de me admirar com a facilidade da filha do velho em preparar a poção, era tão seguro e perfeito quanto a sabe-tudo da grifinória; contudo, me alertou o fato de ver seu livro fechado, ela só poderia estar de brincadeira comigo.

Rapidamente me dirigi próximo a ela antes que essa infeliz se matasse fazendo graça. – Posso perguntar o que diabos a senhorita está fazendo? – perguntei irritado e levemente raivoso fazendo-a parar no mesmo instante o corte de escama de dragão.

Ela estremeceu a princípio, pega de surpresa, alguns corajoso se viraram para olhar o que acontecia, dentre eles o intragável do Potter, ignorei-os momentaneamente. – Preparando a poção, professor. – respondeu ela com firmeza, me encarando novamente sem temor.

Apoiei minhas mãos na bancada aproximando-me dela, intimidando-a. – Com o livro fechado? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa e olhou para o livro, como se nem mesmo tivesse percebido-o fechado.

-Não preciso do livro, professor, conheço a poção. – declarou ela ainda valente.

-Claro que sabe. – desdenhei irritado, era só o que me faltava, uma fedelha esperando que eu acredite nisso. – Escute bem, garota, não me importa se você é filha do diretor, você não terá privilégios dentro desta sala. – minha voz era baixa e mortalmente ameaçadora.

Contudo, ainda sim ela não se deixou intimidar. – Estou contando com isso, professor.

Essa garota estava brincando com fogo, como ela ousava usar aquele tom comigo? Responder-me? – Detenção senhorita Kimmel, não ouse falar nesse tom comigo! – esbravejei sem conseguir me conter. – Se seu pai tolera sua falta de respeito não é problema meu, mas eu não tolerarei!

Nesse momento eu já podia sentir toda a turma assistindo a nossa discussão, contudo, eu não me importava, queria apenas colocar aquela garota em seu devido lugar. Ela fechou os por um breve momento e respeitou fundo. – O senhor não sabe do que esta falando. – declarou ela por fim, segura de si, enfrentando-me.

Bati com força na mesa, a raiva dominando-me, eu não conseguia me controlar, eu estava descontando na garota, não apenas suas faltas em minha aula, mas seu desacato com Dumbledore, e por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria me conter.

–Acredito que sei o que estou falando. – devolvi com fúria. – A senhorita não passa de uma garota mimada, infantil e imatura que não consegue compreender o sacrifício que seu pai teve que fazer. – as palavras foram jorrando de meus lábios antes que eu conseguisse pensar melhor. – Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer garota... CRESÇA! – Quase cuspi a palavra, tamanha a repulsa que sentia por ela.

Ela ficou em choque, começando a fraqueja, mas ainda disposta a revidar, não lhe dei essa chance. O veneno e a maldade quase escorriam de minha boca, eu estava sedento por ferir a garota que feria o velho, eu estava me deliciando em magoar a jovem e simplesmente não conseguia parar. – Supere a morte da _vadia_ da sua mãe e... – Não consegui dizer mais nada, pois senti a mão firme da jovem a minha frente estapear-me com força, fazendo meu rosto virar.

Ouvi um arfar geral de toda a sala, contudo não consegui reagir de primeira, ainda desacreditado que ela tivera tal audácia. Lentamente, voltei a fitá-la, ela estava em lágrimas, era a primeira vez que a via chorar e seu dedo estava apontado para mim. – Nunca... _Nunca_, fale da minha mãe com essa boca imunda! – exigiu ela descontrolada, o choro misturado à fúria e a dor, algo muito profundo e intenso nunca visto antes por mim.

Rapidamente Potter apareceu e a segurou pelos ombros, puxando-a para longe de mim, ela pegou suas coisas rapidamente e antes de partir declarou. – Faça um favor a nós dois e peça minha expulsão, até Askaban é melhor do que aqui. – Novamente Potter puxou-a para longe.

-É melhor você ir. – murmurou ele para a jovem, em seguida ficou a minha frente, temeroso, sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. Demorei ainda para me recompor, eu não conseguia acreditar que a garota me batera. Pior, eu não conseguia nem mesmo assimilar tal idéia, essa garota estava morta, eu lhe mataria, Dumbledore gostando ou não.

-Fora todos vocês! – declarei numa voz mórbida e baixa, não foi preciso mandar duas vezes todos já haviam partido.


	7. Suicida?

**POV Snape**

-Eu quero essa garota fora daqui Dumbledore! – exigi batendo o punho em cima da mesa do diretor; eu havia acabado de relatar ao velho o que a vagabunda da filha dele havia feito. A ira dominava-me como um veneno, penetrando cada vez mais fundo em minhas células, consumindo-me. Eu queria a cabeça de Jennifer Kimmel.

Dumbledore estava cansado, esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos meia-lua, tentando pensar, não precisava usar de lesgimencia para saber que ele tentava buscar uma solução, um motivo para não expulsar a própria filha, mas só haveria um modo de isso acontecer; eu não dando queixa, ou seja, impossível.

Essa garota ultrapassou todos os limites e não seria meu respeito por Dumbledore que me faria mudar de idéia, eu tinha todos os direitos para exigir a expulsão dessa garota e não voltaria atrás, não importava o que o velho dissesse. Jennifer Kimmel me ridicularizou e desmoralizou perante toda a sala, Dumbledore tinha sorte por eu querer apenas me livrar dela e não me vingar.

-Severus, por favor, vamos conversar... – Pediu o diretor, suplicante. – Tenho certeza que podemos achar uma solução. – Dumbledore estava desesperado, contudo eu não iria ceder, não desta vez.

-Eu tenho a solução. – grunhi entre dentes. – Jennifer Kimmel expulsa desta escola! – O sangue fervia em minhas veias, mais do que minha reputação, minha honra estava ferida; depois de lutar durante anos contra as trevas, depois de quase morrer inúmeras vezes... Me vem uma _fedelha_ e ousa estapear-me?

Dumbledore ia responder quando nossa conversa foi interrompida pela lareira do escritório que começou a chamuscar e de dentro dela uma jovem de cabelos logos e castanhos, olhos azuis e um corpo muito bem moldado em trajes trouxas e bem indiscretos – uma mini-saia jeans e uma blusa de gola alta e de mangas compridas branca juntamente com uma sandália de salto-alto preta. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e sua expressão era de pura fúria e desespero.

Ela se aproximou da mesa e apontou um dedo para Dumbledore – Se algo acontecer a ela eu nunca vou perdoá-lo! Nunca! – sua voz era entrecortada, o pânico era visível em seu olhar e o medo em sua voz.

Olhei para Dumbledore tentando compreender quem era a garota mas o diretor parecia em choque demais para fazer alguma coisa, e antes que eu pensasse em algo uma nova pessoa saiu da lareira, um homem, mesma idade da menina, cabelos loiros ligeiramente compridos, olhos azuis e um corpo musculoso, sem exageros, também vestido com roupas trouxas - trajava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta pólo azul-marinho.

-Vamos Mary, - ele puxou a jovem seguindo apressado em direção a porta. – Não temos muito tempo! – sua voz era agitada, ele olhou de relance para a mão da garota que só então pude notar que havia um objeto brilhante, tendenciado ao laranja. Nas mãos do menino havia um objeto também, mas mão pude compreender o que era.

Logo em seguida um novo menino saiu da lareira, cabelos escuros assim como os olhos, corpo definido, suas vestes eram semelhantes aos do outro garoto trocando apenas a camiseta pólo por uma camiseta comum branca.

–O que vocês estão esperando, em nome de Deus? – gritou ele nervoso e retirou do outro garoto o objeto que estava em suas mãos e saiu correndo porta a fora, sendo seguido rapidamente pelos outros dois, sem nem mesmo se preocupar com a minha presença ou com a de Dumbledore.

Olhei novamente para o velho a fim de respostas. – O que diabos foi isso? – perguntei irritado com a falta de reação do diretor que pareceu acordar com minhas palavras.

-Eram os amigos de Jennifer que vivem no Brasil. – Dumbledore parecia confuso consigo mesmo, mas não precisou mais de meio segundo para algo clarear em sua mente e o pavor tomar conta de si. Ele se levantou fazendo-me ficar alerta. – Jennifer... – sussurrou ele desesperado e correu porta a fora, atrás dos três garotos.

Sua voz estava tão assustada e seu olhar apavorado que me preocupou, o que poderia ser agora? Antes de pensar duas vezes eu estava correndo atrás deles. Contudo ninguém nos viu, todos os alunos ainda estavam em aula de forma que os corredores estavam desertos.

O garoto que corria na frente chegou certeiramente no quarto de Jennifer, como ele sabia onde era? – Está trancada! – gritou ele ao tentar forçar a maçaneta. A garota vinha logo atrás e sacou a varinha de algum lugar entre suas vestes.

-Saia da frente! – gritou ela com fúria, o garoto mal teve tempo de se afastar ela já gritava mirando a varinha para a porta. – Bombarda! – e a maçaneta explodiu, ainda com a fumaça alta ela entrou no quarto sendo seguida pelos meninos e logo atrás por Dumbledore e eu. – Me dêem cobertura! – ouvia gritar assim que entramos no quarto.

Mal tivemos tempo de agir e um coro de "Expelliarmus" e nossas varinhas – minha e de Dumbledore – voaram longe. Novamente me vi desorientado, sem conseguir compreender tudo aquilo. Quando foi que nós viramos os inimigos?

Automaticamente estava pronto para reagir, anos servindo o Lorde das Trevas me fizeram desenvolver um instinto de sobrevivência, contudo, na fração de segundo que parei para olhar em volta novamente a falta de reação me tomou.

O quarto estava destruído, alguns objetos quebrados, outros em chamas, um vento forte varria o local, o que havia acontecido ali? Em um pânico interno eu busquei novamente os dois garotos que haviam nos desarmado, eles continuavam em posição de ataque, como se todo o cenário em volta estivesse perfeitamente normal.

Novamente a incompreensão me dominou, como eles poderiam estar tão inertes? Como o quarto ficara naquele estado? Busquei no olhar de Dumbledore respostas, mas vi seu olhar aprisionado em desespero tão profundo que eu acreditava beirar a loucura. Seu olhar fixo a algo além dos meninos; segui seu olhar.

Em um canto do quarto, encolhida, cercada por uma poça de sangue, estava Jennifer Kimmel. Ela estava consciente, suas mãos segurando com violência os cabelos, seus punhos com cortes grandes, dando vazão ao sangue a sua volta e em sua roupa, seu corpo tremia movido por um choro histérico.

Meu corpo inteiro se resfriou diante daquela imagem assustadora, como a garota chegou naquele estado? Ela era suicida? O que havia acontecido? Seria tudo isso causado pela provável expulsão que eu exigia?

Fiz menção de me aproximar para fazer algo antes que fosse tarde de mais, ansioso por fazer qualquer coisa, amedrontado com a idéia de Dumbledore perder essa filha; contudo a varinha de um dos meninos se aproximou, relembrando-me de sua presença. – Não se aproxime! – grunhiu ele.

-Seu idiota, ela vai morrer! – rebati, mas o garoto continuou firme, novamente busquei em Dumbledore alguma solução, mas ele continuava olhando aquela cena degradável, forçando-me a olhar também.

A menina que viera junto com os garotos estava se aproximando, se ajoelhou em frente a Jennifer e segurou seus pulsos com força, tentando estancar o sangue, pude ver uma fumaça sair daquele aperto, provavelmente os poderes de Jennifer estavam fora de controle, tornando seu toque algo inflamável, contudo a garota não se deixou intimidar diante da visível dor.

-Jenny, Jenny olhe para mim! – suplicava a garota com a voz duas oitavas a cima. – Jenny! Jenny você não teve culpa! Você está me ouvindo? Você não tem culpa!

Novamente a confusão me tomou, culpa pelo que? Jennifer não parecia ouvi-la, negou freneticamente com a cabeça, cada vez mais aterrorizada, cada vez mais degradável.

-Jenny, você não tinha como impedir! – gritava a amiga inutilmente. – Você fez tudo que podia! Todos nós fizemos! Você não teve culpa! – o desespero de cada um de nós naquele quarto aumentava a cada segundo. A incapacidade de agir minha, a visão da filha a beira de uma loucura de Dumbledore, o fracasso da ajuda da menina, a dor de não poder agir diante da necessidade dos meninos.

-Jenny, olhe para mim. – Pediu a amiga desesperada. – Olhe para mim, Jen. – seu pedido era quase uma suplica, ela parecia ter consciência de como o relógio era seu inimigo ali. – Você se lembra do ultimo pedido que sua mãe me fez? Lembra, Jen? – Um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos rasos d'água surgiu nos lábios da menina. – Ela me fez jurar que eu nunca deixaria você se culpar por sua morte! Lembra, Jen? Você se lembra, não lembra?

Senti o pavor tomar conta de meu corpo, Jennifer se culpava pela morte da mãe? Por que ela informação mexeu tanto comigo? Seria culpa por ter chamado a mãe dela de vadia? Se fosse por isso que ela havia me batido era totalmente compreensível. Mas...

De alguma maneira me comovi com o desespero da garota, senti sua dor, desejei poder erradicá-la, fazê-la minha, qualquer coisa que minimizasse seu sofrimento, mas por que? Por que eu me importava?

Olhei para Dumbledore e o vi preso em um mar de desespero inigualável, seus olhos transbordavam as silenciosas lágrimas, seu corpo inteiro parecia pronto a desfalecer mas seu olhar continuava vidrado no sofrimento da filha, incapaz se quer de piscar.

-Eu... – finalmente Jennifer começou a falar, sua voz entrecortada pelo choro, banhada no desespero. – Eu a matei... Eu a matei... Eu deixei ela morrer...

-Não não... – a menina foi firme. – Você fez tudo que podia Jennifer, ela lhe falou isso. Ela a amou até o ultimo minuto esperando que você nunca se culpasse... Ela descansou, Jenny. Ela já não agüentava mais... Foi o melhor. – a menina, embora mantivesse suas palavras firmes e fortes, também chorava, desesperada por fazer Jennifer compreender e aceitar suas palavras.

Jennifer continuava insana, seus poderes destruindo cada vez mais o local, o sangue ainda vazando por seus punhos. – Ela se foi... Ela se foi... – e então uma sequência se prosseguiu, Jennifer se perdeu olhando o nada, abalada como se acabasse de saber da morte da mãe. – Ela se foi...

A menina soltou os punhos de Jennifer e a abraçou, prendendo-a com força. – Eu estou aqui agora... – ela se separa e segura o rosto de Jennifer entre suas mãos. – Está me ouvindo? Você não está sozinha! Eu estou aqui... – ela apóia a testa na testa de Jennifer. – Nós estamos aqui. Eu, o Paulo e o Pedro. Estamos aqui com você Jennifer! Tudo vai ficar bem eu prometo.

Jennifer olha para a amiga, parecendo reconhecê-la pela primeira vez, a ventania começa a se acalmar e o fogo a cessar. – Mah...? – Jennifer perguntou num sussurro, sem conseguir acreditar que a amiga estava ali.

-Sim, sou eu Jen, eu estou aqui. – ela abre um fraco sorriso. – Vamos passar por isso. Juntas. É apenas mais uma dia ruim, lembra? Tudo vai ficar bem, eu estou aqui com você.

Os meninos hesitaram, se entreolharam e abaixaram as varinhas em sincronia, voltaram-se para as amigas abraçadas, chorando juntas e se aproximaram, ambos colocaram a mão no ombros de Jennifer, apoiando-a. – Estamos todos aqui, Jen. – disse um dos meninos. – E sempre estaremos.

-Sempre que você precisar... – completou o outro com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

Mesmo não estando sob alvo da varinha eu ainda não consegui reagir de primeira, tentando compreender o que fora tudo aquilo, como aqueles garotos sabiam... Por que Jennifer se culpava...

Meus questionamentos foram interrompidos quando Jennifer desmaiou nos braços da amiga. – Ela perdeu muito sangue. – declarou a menina rasgando as vestes de Jennifer e amarrando os punhos da mesma. Dumbledore reagiu e eu também; pegamos nossas varinhas e nos aproximamos apressadamente. A garota manteve Jennifer em seus braços.

Me aproximei murmurando alguns encantamentos, tentando fechar os cortes. – Ela se cortou com a varinha... – declarei após uma rápida análise. – Precisamos levá-la a Madame Pomfrey. – minha voz era levemente urgente, minha mascara continuava intacta embora minha cabeça girava de questionamentos e preocupações.

Dumbledore assentiu próximo ao histerismo muito embora nada dissesse, eu quase conseguia sentir sua dor, ouvir seus gritos silenciosos por sua filha e tomado por uma estranha compaixão pelo velho, antes mesmo conseguir pensar direito, ergui Jennifer Kimmel em meus braços, causando surpresa em todos os ali presentes.

Antes que eu pudesse desistir de tentar salvar a garota eu sai do quarto, seguindo apressado com a garota desacordada em meus braços, contudo, já estava beirando ao horário do almoço e alguns alunos já estavam pelos corredores escandalizando-se ao ver seu temido professor de poções, o qual fora estapeado mais cedo – ah sim, todo o colégio já sabia a essa altura. – carregando a menina que tivera tal audácia ensangüentada pelos corredores.

Se antes minha fama assustava alguns agora com certeza amedrontaria a todos. Tal pensamento me fez rir internamente. Rapidamente cheguei a enfermaria colocando a menina no primeiro leito livre que encontrei. Pomfrey veio no mesmo instante, escandalizando-se ao ver Jennifer ali, naquele estado.

-Mas o que houve? – perguntou ela horrorizada enquanto começava a murmurar alguns feitiços e encantamentos.

-Parece que temos uma suicida em Hogwarts. – falei friamente, enquanto me afastava alguns passos e cruzava os braços, pelo canto do olho vi Dumbledore chegar com os três garotos, a menina em prantos, desolada, toda a firmeza de minutos atrás substituída pelo desespero.

-Como ela está? – perguntou Dumbledore sem conseguir esconder o pânico que o tomava, ansioso por ouvir boas noticias em relação a sua filha.

-Ela perdeu muito sangue. – declarou Pomfrey, uma ruga de preocupação começando a surgir em seu rosto.

A garota intensificou seu choro, escondendo o rosto no peitoril de um dos amigos. – Oh, meu Deus. – soluçou ela desolada, o garoto a acolheu em um abraço, seu rosto também retorcido em um rio de preocupação.

-Ela usou de muita magia para se certificar que os cortes não se fechassem... – Continuou Pomfrey. – Vou fechar o corte, mas precisará se passar uma pomada por alguns dias, para que não reabra... – ela foi até o armário e pegou, o que reconheci ser uma poção para repor sangue, e derramou nos lábios de Jennifer, forçando-a a beber.

Em sequência pegou a pomada antes citada e passou sobre os pulsos de Jennifer, por fim os enfaixou. – Ela vai ficar bem. – declarou Pomfrey fazendo um gesto com a varinha e transfigurando as roupas da garota em vestes de enfermaria; cobri-a com o lençol. – Mas precisa ficar sob observação essa noite. – Ela lançou um olhar significativo. – Se ela tentou se matar...

Dumbledore a impediu de continuar. Suspirou cansado murmurando um "Eu sei, eu sei...", sua aparência nunca foi tão velha como era agora. – Vou tomar as providencias cabíveis.

-Agora basta saber como os amiguinhos da senhorita Kimmel sabiam o que estava acontecendo. – completei lançando um olhar significativo para os três,a menina mal pareceu ligar e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Jennifer segurando-lhe a mão.

Os meninos se aproximaram. – Conhecemos Jennifer. – declarou um deles. – Sabemos que sua fraqueza é a mãe, e sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém tocaria nesse assunto, então nós criamos este localizador. – ele apontou para um objeto redondo, muito semelhante a um relógio de bolso. – Para nos mostrar onde achar Jennifer caso fosse necessário.

-E como sabiam que ela não estava bem? – Indagou Dumbledore enquanto analisava o localizador antes comentado.

-Nós somos amigos desde infância, - o outro garoto declarou. – Faz tempo que criamos esse pingente – os dois garotos mostraram pingentes iguais pendurados no pescoço. – Ele nos mostra o estado uns dos outros, quanto mais escuro, pior...

Os meninos continuaram a explicar a Dumbledore suas ligações com Jennifer mas sem querer escutar mais me retirei, precisando pensar, precisando entender o que foi tudo aquilo, porque, bem ou mal, ao que parecia a culpa pela tentativa de suicídio da garota fora minha.

Mas por que? Por que deixar se abalar tanto com minhas palavras? Por que desistir de tudo assim tão fácil? O dia inteiro me rondou com perguntas sem fim, indagações que talvez nunca viessem a ter resposta. Jennifer Kimmel era uma incógnita maior que um dia eu pude imaginar.

Já beirava ao anoitecer quando, pelas sombras, voltei a enfermaria, a fim de saber o estado da filha de Dumbledore, tentando me convencer que eu só queria saber para não ter que dar explicações ao velho sobre o que eu fiz a filha dele.

Quando cheguei, apenas a garota estava lá, ao que parecia não havia saído dali, suas mãos afagavam os cabelos de Jennifer, seu olhar perdido em tantos pensamentos que quase não perceber quando Jennifer começou a acordar.

-Ei... – A amiga se aproximou, ajudando Jennifer a se sentar. – Como se sente? – sua voz era carinhosa e visivelmente aliviada.

Jennifer demorou um pouco a assimilar a situação, olhou para a amiga sem conseguir compreender sua presença ali, contudo, bastou seu olhar recair sobre os braços enfaixados para compreender - Estou bem... – declarou um pouco insegura.

A amiga sorriu rapidamente e logo assumiu uma expressão furiosa e com raiva, sua mão, assim como Jennifer havia feito mais cedo comigo, esbofetou o rosto de Jennifer. – Nunca... Nunca mais me faça passar por isso!

Aquilo me surpreendeu e quase me fez sair das sombras e interferir, contudo não o fiz, algo que eu não sabia explicar, me impediu forçando-me apenas a assistir. Jennifer demorou alguns segundos para reagir e apenas olhou para a amiga. – Sinto muito por tudo isso, Mah... – declarou ela por fim.

A amiga suspirou e se sentou na beirada da cama, pegando as mãos de Jennifer. – Tive tanto medo... – sua voz se cortando por um soluço angustiado. – Pensei que não fosse conseguir chegar a tempo desta vez... – Desta vez? Houveram outras?

As duas se abraçaram, chorando silenciosas por alguns segundos e quando se separaram as testas se encostaram, os olhares se prenderam e os lábios se roçaram até finalmente se fundirem em um intenso beijo.

Pisquei diversas vezes, sem conseguir acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo, as duas estavam... Se beijando? Contudo, antes que eu pudesse assimilar aquela imagem, da mesma intensa e rápida que aquele beijou começou ele terminou, sobrando apenas um sorriso cúmplice entre elas.

Os meninos chegaram, alheios ao momento intimo que as duas estavam e logo uma conversa descontraída surgiu entre eles, sem mais esperar deixei a enfermaria tentando compreender o que foi tudo aquilo... Em um minuto elas estavam literalmente esbofetando-se e no outro...

Jennifer Kimmel se provou ser mais complexa do que qualquer outro aluno que já tive e de alguma maneira isso me fascinava... Sem parar para raciocinar direito e decidido a compreender mais sobre essa garota tão singular quanto seu pai, escrevi uma breve nota para Dumbledore e mandei que um elfo lhe entregasse.

"_Sua filha terá detenções comigo todos os dias por tempo indeterminado._

_Não serei tão bondoso na próxima._

_S.S."_


	8. A primeira detenção

**POV Jennifer**

Eu estava sentada na cama da enfermaria lendo um livro de auto-ajuda que meus amigos me deram, fazia poucas horas que haviam partido para o Brasil mas eu já me sentia sozinha novamente e, mesmo não acreditando muito nas palavras ali escritas, era uma maneira de tê-los mais próximos, além do mais, eu não tinha outros livros ali, e ficar sem fazer nada significava lembrar de tudo que aconteceu – olhei de relance para meus punhos enfaixados e estremeci – Eu não conseguiria pensar nisso... Não agora.

Suspirando, deixei o livro cair sobre meu colo e recostei minha cabeça no travesseiro, meus olhos se fecharam; o que havia acontecido comigo? Onde fora parar aquela moça alegre e cheia de vida? Risonha? Brincalhona... Parece que mais pessoas morreram a sete meses...

Contudo, não importava o que acontecesse, eu ainda tinha meus amigos. – sorri tristemente ao me lembrar deles. – Ainda descrente da maluquice que eles fizeram, vindo em meu socorro, mesmo estando a milhares de quilômetros de distância, mesmo estando em continentes diferentes eu ainda podia contar com eles... Claro que eu havia ficado desgostosa com a história do localizador, mas no fundo, eu estava agradecida pela preocupação deles.

-Jenny? – A voz cuidadosa do diretor me fez despertar, abri meus olhos e o encontrei se sentando na cadeira ao lado de minha cama. Eu não o queria ali, mas também não queria ficar sozinha, o vazio era grande demais. Nada disse, apenas fechei o livro e ajeitei a coberta sobre mim. – Como se sente? - Ele era cauteloso, devotando-me um cuidado que eu não queria; que eu não merecia.

Desviei o olhar. – Estou bem... – sussurrei, meu olhar se perdeu na paisagem da janela, porque Dumbledore não conseguia enxergar que não dava... Eu não queria...

Um silêncio se instalou entre nós, nem eu, nem ele falamos; foi algo tão bom, tão diferente, tão doloroso. Os segundos se tornaram minutos e eu comecei a acreditar que Dumbledore fosse desistir de tentar se aproximar, ao menos hoje, mas quando ouvi seu suspiro cansado eu soube que estava errada.

-Jenny, - começou ele incerto. – Como deve saber, Madame Pomfrey vai dar-lhe alta hoje. – essa informação causou-me um alívio imenso, eu sabia que quando saísse dali, daquela enfermaria e vestisse minhas luvas eu conseguiria não pensar tanto no que havia acontecido. – Contudo. – Bastou essa palavra para que a sombra de sorriso que havia se formado em meus lábios se dissipasse. – Jenny, eu não posso ignorar o que aconteceu ontem...

Ergui minha mão fazendo sinal para que parasse. – Por favor, hoje não... – supliquei num sussurro, minha sanidade estava desgastada demais, minhas forças estavam se extinguindo e eu não conseguiria agüentar mais.

Dumbledore me fitou piedoso como se conseguisse compreender minha dor, - ri se humor – isso não era possível, ele não tinha como saber o quão ferida eu estava, não de hoje ou ontem, mas de tempos que Dumbledore nem mesmo se lembrava de ter uma filha.

-Jenny, - a voz de Dumbledore era séria embora fosse mansa. – O que aconteceu ontem foi uma coisa muito séria, - levei minhas mãos ao meu rosto querendo ignorá-lo, querendo não pensar, querendo não enlouquecer. Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente. – Creio que estou cobrando muito de você, te tirei muita coisa de uma vez só...

Levantei meus olhos fitando o diretor, desacreditada, seria possível? – Não vou te mandar de volta para o Brasil, Jenny, principalmente depois de ontem; vou ficar mais atento e próximo a você...

Fechei meus olhos degustando do caminho obscuro que estava por vir, Dumbledore não conseguia compreender do que eu precisava? É claro que não... Ele nunca viu, por que agora seria diferente? Desliguei-me do sermão do diretor, eu não precisava daquilo.

Somente quando o silêncio se prolongou por longos minutos que me dei conta que Dumbledore havia terminado de falar, levantei meu olhar e encontrei-o me fitando com um cansaço visível, talvez tivesse percebido minha desatenção, contudo, eu não estava nem um pouco arrependida.

Nossos olhares se encontraram, um silêncio se instalou, havia tanto a ser dito, tanto a acusar, tanto a julgar, tanto a menosprezar que a densidade do silêncio se fez melhor. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que nunca diria, nunca deixaria Dumbledore saber o quanto me importava e me importo até hoje...

O diretor foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar suspirando. – Vá se trocar. – pediu ele se levantando – Madame Pomfrey já lhe deu alta e há algo que quero lhe mostrar antes que vá para seu quarto. – Sem mais delongas ele me deixou sozinha, confusa com suas palavras, não demorei muito a me aprontar, quanto mais rápido eu saísse dali, mais rápido eu poderia esquecer o que aconteceu.

Dumbledore me aguardava na porta da enfermaria enquanto conversava com Madame Pomfrey, ela me deu algumas recomendações e me dispensou com um olhar piedoso isso me fez tremer diante do futuro que me aguardava, mas ao que parecia, a culpa era minha, eu não deveria ter sido tão incompetente e não ter conseguido atingir minha meta.

Dumbledore e eu caminhamos em silêncio pelo corredor vazio, pela hora, os alunos já deveriam estar no salão principal, jantando, fato que agradeci internamente. Paramos frente a uma porta, poucos metros distante de meu quarto, olhei para Dumbledore confusa, sem conseguir compreender o que fazíamos ali.

Ele sorriu levemente e abriu a porta fazendo meu coração disparar ao ver o que havia na sala. Hipnotizada, me aproximei, passando a mão em seu contorno, sem realmente encostar, maravilhada com a beleza e a magnitude do piano de calda a minha frente. Olhei para o diretor sem conseguir conter um sorriso o que o fez sorrir também.

– Seus amigos me disseram que você gosta de tocar este instrumento trouxa em particular. – declarou ele visivelmente satisfeito por minha alegria. – Achei que isso poderia animá-la um pouco. – ele deu os ombros talvez sem conseguir compreender o tamanho de minha euforia, era um piano... Um piano! Eu teria a música próxima a mim novamente!

-Você... Você está me dando um piano de calda? - perguntei sem conseguir conter a incredibilidade e a excitação, pela primeira vez desde que cheguei a Hogwarts eu estava verdadeiramente contente, toda aquela depressão sendo colocada em segundo plano.

O diretor abriu um grande sorriso ao ver que havia me agradado e apenas assentiu, orgulhoso de seu "progresso" comigo – Uau! Isso... Isso é incrível! – soltei admirando o piano, fascinada. – Obrigada, nossa, muito obrigada, mesmo, isso é... Nossa. Obrigada, diretor, de verdade. – falei empolgada, incrédula e com sinceridade, ligeiramente comovida por aquele gesto.

–Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Jenny. – Dumbledore também estava visivelmente feliz. – Espero que isso possa diminuir um pouco os danos que todas essas mudanças lhe causaram. – retirei meus olhos do piano e o fitei esquecendo-me de todo o passado e devotando-lhe respeito pela primeira vez.

-Estou muito agradecida, de verdade. – Fui sincera, sem agressividades ou sarcasmos, sendo apenas eu mesma e lhe devotando um respeito que agora julguei ser merecedor. – Não sei como posso agradecê-lo.

Dumbledore negou levemente com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. – Apenas tente se manter firme e não se deixe cair como ontem... – pediu ele e uma dor muito sutil surgiu em seu olhar, mas mesmo assim eu consegui captá-la. Apenas assenti ficando desconfortável, não querendo falar do que havia ocorrido, Dumbledore pareceu perceber e se mostrou disposto a não insistir fez menção de sair mais retornou no mesmo instante lembrando-se de algo.

-A propósito, - disse ele. – O professor Snape foi muito generoso e não pedirá sua expulsão. – Aquelas palavras me surpreenderam, fazendo minhas sobrancelhas arquearem, eu não esperava por algo assim. – Contudo você terá detenções diárias com ele, por tempo indeterminado começando amanhã. – estremeci diante da declaração, algo dentro de mim me dizia que, por mais que para mim fosse uma idéia agradável, o professor Snape não compartilharia desta idéia.

-Sim senhor. – assenti temerosa tentando imaginar o que me aguardaria nessas detenções sem fim, afinal, eu sabia que Snape tinha aversão a mim e eu não podia fazer nada para mudar isso. Não era porque Dumbledore não pudera me devotar um carinho ou até mesmo sua atenção de pai que eu acabaria com esse laço que ele havia estabelecido com o Snape. Eu não era filha de Dumbledore, mas Snape era e, apesar de tudo, eu respeitava Dumbledore por não ser sempre aquele homem sem coração que conheci.

Na manhã seguinte voltei a minha "rotina", saí para correr ao amanhecer e próximo a sete da manhã fui degustar de meu café da manhã, confesso que estava receosa quanto ao que poderia encontrar, não queria ver o professor Snape, não ainda, eu estava muito envergonhada pelo que fiz, mesmo sendo muito grosseiro ao falar... _dela_, ele ainda era uma autoridade e um homem honrado ao meu ver, eu não deveria ter perdido a compostura.

Para meu alivio eu sai do salão principal antes que o professor Snape, ou qualquer outro professor corajoso o bastante para tocar no assunto chegasse. Minha primeira aula hoje era duelos, pendurei a bolsa em meu ombro e segui para a sala, como das outras vezes, eu havia chegado antes que o professor ou qualquer outro aluno; então me sentei na mureta das pilastras, uma perna dobrada sobre a outra que estava pendurada, joguei minha bolsa no chão e peguei o livro de auto-ajuda, contudo, não consegui ler nem mesmo duas linhas, minha cabeça estava em outro lugar.

Deixei o livro cair sobre meu colo e apoiei minha cabeça na pilastra fitando a paisagem, o sorriso mecânico fugiu de meus lábios, meus pensamentos se perderam nos acontecimentos do dia anterior... Minhas lembranças me traíram trazendo-me _ela_ de volta. Senti meus olhos umedecerem, como eu sentia falta dela... Muita falta.

-Jennifer? – uma voz receosa arrancou-me de meus devaneios, olhei para ver quem era e encontrei o rosto de Harry Potter frente a mim, receoso. Logo atrás dele vinha sua amiga Hermione Granger, contudo não encontrei Ronald Weasley a vista.

Sorri minimamente, desconfortável por ter sido pega tão distraída. – Oi. – fechei o livro em minhas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione sentava-se em minha frente e Harry apoiava-se na pilastra atrás dela. – Onde está Ronald? – perguntei tentando quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

Eles se entreolharam, desconfortáveis. – Está tomando café, viemos antes porque queríamos falar com você. – Explicou Hermione em uma voz cautelosa, o que estava havendo? Um silêncio sugestivo se seguiu, eu aguardei paciente pelo propósito daquela conversa, soltando apenas um "Ah.", em resposta. - Ficamos preocupados com você. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, suas mãos apertavam seus dedos, claro sinal de nervosismo.

Franzi o cenho, Dumbledore havia me garantido que o episódio de fraqueza seria abafado, então do que eles poderiam estar falando? Acredito que minha expressão mostrava claramente minha confusão porque Harry se adiantou. – Você bateu no Snape durante a aula e horas mais tarde ele é visto carregando-a inconsciente, ensangüentada! E você passa um dia inteiro na enfermaria, sem poder receber visitas, sem nos dar nenhuma noticia... – sua voz ia se tornando mais e mais ansiosa e, conseqüentemente, a fala mais atropelada. – O que Snape fez com você, Jennifer?

O espanto foi tamanho que não consegui reagir por pouco mais de um minuto, eles haviam achado que o professor Snape havia me ferido? Havia, de alguma forma tentado me matar pelo tapa que lhe dei? Isso era... No mínimo... Ridículo! O professor Snape é um homem bom! Como as pessoas não conseguem enxergar isso? Como pode aquela máscara fria enganar a tantos? Até mesmo aqueles que já deveriam ter tido provas suficientes para crer em sua boa alma...

Então eu me vi diante da chance de amenizar os danos que tanto busquei. Com minha atitude descontrolada de estapear o professor eu havia desmoralizado-o perante todos, eu tinha certeza que sim, e agora, se as pessoas pensavam que fora ele a me machucar, sua fama e sua honra não só estarão restauradas como também ampliadas! Uma vez que a única menina petulante o bastante estapeou-lhe e recebeu seu "castigo" de forma brutal e dramática.

-Jennifer? – Hermione tocou minha mão, fazendo-me despertar de meus devaneios, encarei os dois a minha frente, consciente que precisava agir rapidamente. Degustei daquela dor tão familiar que vivia dentro de mim, permiti que seu veneno outrora quase letal vazasse por minhas veias, e desviei o olhar, consciente de estar sendo analisada minuciosamente pelos jovens heróis. Abracei meus joelhos e apoiei meu queixo neles, ainda olhando para longe.

-Eu... Eu não quero falar sobre isso... – sussurrei fracamente, deixando minha mente divagar por questões amarguradas fazendo que minha expressão caísse em agonia, consciente de que isso encerraria o assunto. Assim o foi. Hermione puxou-me para um desajeitado abraço, contudo, carinhoso e cheio de compaixão.

-Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar, Jennifer. – declarou ela quando nos afastamos, sorri fracamente, feliz por vê-la realmente disposta a se aproximar de mim.

-Obrigada. – sorri levemente e respirei fundo tentando controlar-me e jogar novamente todos aqueles sombrios pensamentos para um canto bloqueado de minha mente.

-Também estarei aqui, Jennifer. – Harry se manifestou sorrindo estendendo a mão. Apertei-a. – Precisando é só chamar. – Assenti com a cabeça, realmente contente por talvez não ter que enfrentar esse longo ano tão só.

Então o clima se tornou ameno e a frivolidade reinou entre nós de mãos dadas com as risadas, mesmo que fracas, ainda sim era uma ótima válvula de escape, e a tensão se fez mais um bloqueio temporário.

Não demorou muito para o professor chegar, assim como o restante da classe, contudo, fui dispensada da aula, o professor alegou que devido a minha recente enfermidade eu não deveria me esforçar, essas eram as recomendações de Madame Pomfrey e graças a isso, eu passei a aula inteira lendo meu livro, vez por outra assistindo um ou outro duelo interessante. Passei todo o dia tentando não pensar no que me aguardaria nas detenções que teriam inicio naquela noite sem data prevista para acabar.

**POV Snape**

Não vi Jennifer Kimmel durante o jantar o que me fez duvidar se ela realmente compareceria a detenção, afinal, ao que parecia, bastava ela estalar os dedos e Dumbledore se submetia as suas vontades, contudo, novamente eu me via em um complexo quebra-cabeça, se ele a venerava tanto porque insistir em odiá-lo? Porque se culpar pela morte da mãe? O que havia acontecido...?

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos quando, exatamente na hora marcada, leves batidas na porta me despertam, murmurei um "Entre.", meu olhar fixo naquela direção, observei atentamente cada mínimo movimento que a filha do velho fazia, seus punhos enfaixados estavam cobertos pelas luvas que a garota insistia em usar.

Mesmo sem possuir aquele costumeiro sorriso, mesmo sem possuir brilho algum em seu olhar, grande parte da raiva que sentia a minutos atrás se dissipou, algo naquela garota perturbava-me, como se de alguma maneira existisse alguém que pudesse compreender o ser confuso que eu era...

Tão logo a raiva se afastou ela retornou, Jennifer Kimmel jamais conseguiria compreender-me, nem ela nem ninguém, a garota não passava de uma moça mimada que não enxergava nada além de seu próprio mundinho, empenhando-se em chamar a atenção para si, não importasse como.

A garota se aproximou de minha mesa e parou frente a mim, os braços para trás do corpo e a cabeça baixa, totalmente submissa, ela me instigava cada vez mais a torturá-la, lentamente... Me permitindo saciar da vingança não só por seu ato, mas por cada aluno mimado e intransigente que já lecionei.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ela se manifestou. – Professor, antes de qualquer coisa eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo tapa... – Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa, talvez até assustada. Ah, como era prazeroso vê-la assim. Me levantei e comecei a rondá-la. – Eu... Eu não deveria... – Não permiti que terminasse, a raiva consumindo-me sem que eu pudesse ter qualquer controle.

Agarrei seus cabelos com força, puxando-os para trás, seu rosto voltado para cima, meu ato assustou-a e por instinto ela tentou se livrar, contudo não permiti. – Você quer se _desculpar_? – cuspi a palavra, meu rosto a centímetros do seu, o comensal da morte renascendo em mim. – Nada que disser vai minimizar minha fúria, sua vagabunda! – Seu rosto se retorceu em uma mascara de medo, mas ainda sim ela não emitia som algum, petrificada demais para falar.

Aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido, saboreando cada segundo de desespero dela. – Você vai pagar pelo que fez! – minha voz era baixa e letal, em um solavanco joguei-a no chão e antes que tivesse chance de reagir, me aproximei e estapeei-lhe o rosto com toda minha força, fazendo sua cabeça girar e um vergão vermelho surgir em sua face.

Suas mãos foi para o local ferido e seu olhar escandalizado encontrou o meu. – Isso foi pelo tapa. – declarei e antes que eu fizesse coisa pior me afastei. – Sua primeira detenção será reorganizar _todo_ o estoque de poções, - gesticulei o grande armário no canto da sala. – Não sairá daqui enquanto não terminar... – não pude deixar de sorrir sabendo que a garota sairia dali próximo ao amanhecer se não mais tarde.

Jennifer Kimmel continuou a me encarar por algum tempo, assustada com minha reação agressiva, mas logo se levantou e começou a executar sua tarefa, sem dizer uma única palavra, sem olhar-me uma única vez o que me deixou mais intrigado ainda. Por mais medo que eu tivesse visto nos olhos dela enquanto a agredia, ela não acusou-me de abusar de minha autoridade ou que iria relatar o ocorrido ao diretor, parecia... Conformada com o ocorrido.

A noite transcorreu lenta e intensa naquela sala, nenhuma palavra surgiu por ambas as partes, Kimmel não vacilou em sua tarefa nenhuma vez e não parecia preocupada com o tempo gasto na tarefa. Já beirava o amanhecer quando ela terminou e cabisbaixa, pediu permissão para se retirar.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver que a menina, ao sair da detenção ao invés de tentar descansar um pouco foi correr entorno do lago como fazia todos os dias naquele horário. Jennifer Kimmel me intrigava mais a cada dia, e eu sabia que quanto mais intrigado eu estivesse, mais eu tentaria entender a misteriosa filha do velho.


	9. A canção

**POV Jennifer**

A manhã foi cansativa, as aulas sem fundamento se arrastaram, por que, em nome de Deus, eu precisava ter todas essas aulas novamente? Dumbledore não me conhecia mesmo, nem mesmo meu histórico escolar, se ele tivesse se dado ao trabalho de ao menos ver isso ele saberia que eu já estava muito mais avançada em meus estudos, todas essas matérias que eu via agora em Hogwarts já eram conteúdos velhos para mim.

Contudo hoje foi mais difícil ainda visto que eu não conseguira dormir nada pois a detenção com o professor Snape terminará ao amanhecer... Aquela detenção. – meu corpo estremeceu ao se lembrar daquela noite assustadora. – Eu nunca esperei algo assim de Severo Snape, sempre julguei-o um homem honrado e justo, e por isso, uma parte de mim se conscientizava que toda aquela agressividade fora mais que merecida, mas, ora eu não sou de ferro e eu tinha instinto protetor agindo dentro de mim amedrontando a outra parte de minha mente.

Suspirei pesadamente e apertei minha mão que segurava a alça da mochila. – Mesmo possuindo o poder de controlar os quatro elementos minha vida nunca foi tão complicada, solitária e melancólica como agora. – pensei pesadamente. As coisas dariam certo, uma hora dariam. Eu sabia que sim.

Antes de entrar no salão principal para o almoço achei preferível passar no banheiro primeiro para me certificar que a maquiagem ainda escondia o vermelho do tapa que o professor Snape me dera na noite anterior; por segura, passei mais uma camada de pó – maquiagem trouxa – sobre meu rosto e então segui para o salão.

Caminhei com a mesma destreza e serenidade de sempre, meus lábios abrigando aquele sorriso mecânico que a todos enganavam, mas dentro de mim, a cada passo mais próxima da mesa dos professores um medo avassalador se intensificava. Meu estomago estava cada vez mais embrulhado dando-me a certeza de que se algo eu comesse voltaria em questão de minutos. Foi então que aconteceu.

-Ei, Kimmel! – uma voz masculina suave chegou aos meus ouvidos, me virei para constatar que a voz vinha da mesa da Corvinal. Um aluno alto, cabelos na altura do ombro e óculos escondendo parcialmente seus olhos negros. Eu já havia visto-o algumas vezes pelo corredor e durante as aulas, mas nunca havia falado com ele. Este estava cercado por um grupo de amigos. – Venha até aqui, por favor.

Estranhei. Contudo a chance de evitar mais e mais a mesa dos professores, fosse por Snape ou Dumbledore, era muito atrativa para recusar. Me aproximei. – Sou Kevin Still. – ele estendeu a mão e eu aceitei-a retribuindo o sorriso que ele também me dirigia.

-Jennifer Kimmel. – Respondi sucintamente. Ele apontou aos amigos em volta.

-Estes são Carl Montez, Juddy Moore, Katy Malkin e Chris Valent – Eles acenaram e eu acenei de volta. Todos parecendo muito simpáticos o que causou-me uma grande sensação de alivio. – Sabe, percebemos que você domina todas as matérias que estudamos, conhece bastante. – O tom de voz de Kevin não era sarcástico ou invejoso, muito pelo contrário, era respeitoso, como se admirasse isso, aquele acolhimento me fez relaxar, ficar mais a vontade.

Troquei o peso de perna e cocei a cabeça, desconcertada. – É... Eu meio que já tive essas aulas. – confessei constrangida. Eles riram.

-Que sorte! Talvez possa nos ajudar com algumas delas. – pediu Katy entusiasmada, deixando-me totalmente surpresa com isso.

-Ah... Claro, por que não? – sorri levemente e antes que eu pudesse me virar para sair Chris se levantou e me puxou com delicadeza pelo braço.

-Por que não almoça conosco? – sugeriu ele ajudando-me a sentar entre eles. Fiquei um pouco desconcertada, desde que cheguei ninguém havia sido espontâneo comigo, como se eu fosse uma aluna normal, a grande maioria não se aproximava, e os poucos que o fizeram foi por obvia afeição ao meu... _Pai_.

-Estão falando sério? – perguntei descrente enquanto deixava minha mochila cair ao meu lado. Fitei cada um dos corvianos a minha frente, eles sorriam amigavelmente, dispostos a me aceitar, embora eles nem tivesse noção do que estavam se aproximando.

-Ora, mas é claro que sim! – Juddy sorriu e segurou carinhosamente minha mão enluvada. – A menos que não queira, é claro. – sua mão soltou a minha rapidamente, recuando.

-Claro que quero. – garanti abrindo um grande sorriso, em meu peito a felicidade por aquele momento se fazia memorável, talvez eu tivesse amigos em Hogwarts afinal.

A conversa girou entorno de uma aula de transfiguração que tivemos a pouco, eles discutiam animados as probabilidades de acertos e erros com os feitiços treinados, contudo pouco me atentei, meu olhar automaticamente se voltou para a mesa dos professores, os olhos de Dumbledore estavam cravados em mim, fascinados pelo que acontecia, um sorriso idiota dominava seu rosto. Ignorei-o, era melhor assim.

Me infiltrei na conversa e ouvi atenta histórias divertidas de transfigurações mal sucedidas em determinado momento de suas vidas. O almoço nunca se fez tão saboroso, o riso escapava de meus lábios com a mesma facilidade que o ar preenchia meus pulmões, eu me vi relaxada, gozando da vida como fazia no Brasil.

Durante o almoço senti um olhar gélido me fuzilando e não consegui resistir a tentação de encontrar aquele olhar. Snape encarava-me com toda a frieza e repulsa que demonstrou na noite anterior, olhar o qual me fez estremecer e temer pela detenção de mais tarde, seria mais um dia longo. Muito longo.

**POV Snape**

Bastou observar aquela garota filha do velho para sentir a raiva dominando-me novamente, me irritava olhar para a garota e saber que eu me enganara com ela, pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu ousei olhar para alguém e enxergar além de seus defeitos... Eu estava convicto que havia visto na filha do velho uma dor tão profunda quanto a que eu aprendi a carregar, e tal idéia fazia uma tolerância maior surgir em relação a ela.

Mas eu estava errado. Terrivelmente errado. Kimmel não passava de mais uma aluninha mimada que este colégio abrigou e como todos os outros, tinha a necessidade de chamar a atenção para si. Patético!

Quanto mais eu lembrava do papel de tolo que passei perante mim mesmo mais eu via necessidade de descontar naquela fedelha minhas frustrações. Minha mente passou o dia inteiro decidindo qual seria a próxima detenção da garota, e mesmo sendo errôneo, eu sentia um certo prazer em saber que eu faria a pagar pelo que me fizera, tanto consciente quanto inconscientemente.

Já beirava o horário do jantar quanto cruzei os corredores rumo ao Salão Principal, ciente que precisava voltar rapidamente para mais um de detenções com a filha do velho.

Foi então que passei frente a uma porta semi-aberta, um som doce emanava daquele lugar, uma música dedilhada. – Mas o que...? – me aproximei, contudo um impulso me impediu de invadir o local, apenas observei pela fresta aberta.

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Jennifer Kimmel tocando ao que me pareceu um instrumento musical trouxa, eu nem mesmo tinha conhecimento que Hogwarts possuía aquele tipo de aparelhagem, quem dirá que a filha do velho sabia manuseá-lo e criar um som tão harmônico quanto aquele.

A melodia era melancólica, e por alguns instantes foi o único som próximo, novamente aquela sensação de que a garota carregava um sofrimento obscuro dentro de si invadiu-me novamente, e a música triste e soava que ela insistia em tocar só fez tal sentimento ganhar força e eu me vi ansioso por intervir e acabar com tudo aquilo, afinal, eu sabia a verdade sobre Jennifer Kimmel, e ela não passava de mais uma menina mimada.

Quando fiz menção de adentrar na sala, novamente a jovem surpreendeu-me e começou a cantar junto a música, paralisando-me totalmente, eu não estava esperando por aquilo, e isso tomou-me alguns segundos para reagir e quando fui fazê-lo novamente, a letra da música me fez parar.

_**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**__ /__ Eu espero pelo carteiro, para que ele me traga uma carta_

_**And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better**__ / __E eu espero pelo bom Deus, para que ele faça eu me sentir melhor_

_**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**__ / E eu carrego o peso do mundo nos meus ombros_

_**A family in crisis that only grows older**__ / __Uma família em crise que somente envelhece_

_**Why'd you have to go?**__ / __Por que você teve que ir?_

_**Why'd you have to go?**__ / __Por que você teve que ir?_

_**Why'd you have to go?**__ / __Por que você teve que ir?_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__ / __De filha para pai, de filha para pai_

_**I am broken but I am hoping**__ / __Eu estou machucada mas eu tenho esperanças_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__ / __De filha para pai, de filha para pai_

_**I am crying, a part of me is dying and**__ / __Eu estou chorando, uma parte de mim está morrendo e_

_**These are, these are**__ /__ Essas são, essas são_

_**The confessions of a broken heart**__ / __As confissões de um coração partido_

_**And I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater**__ / __E eu visto todas as suas roupas velhas, seu suéter de pólo_

_**I dream of another you the one who would never**__ / Eu sonho com outro você, um que jamais_

_**Never leave me alone to pick up the pieces**__ / Jamais me deixaria sozinha para juntar os pedaços_

_**A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed**__ / __Um papai para me pegar no colo, é isso que eu precisava_

_**So why'd you have to go?**__ / __Então por que você teve que ir?_

_**Why'd you have to go?**__ / __Por que você teve que ir?_

_**Why'd you have to go?**__ / __Por que você teve que ir?_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__ / __De filha para pai, de filha para pai_

_**I don't know you, but I still want to**__ / __Eu não conheço você, mas eu ainda quero_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__ / __De filha para pai, de filha para pai_

_**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me**__ / Me diga a verdade, você já me amou?_

_**Cause these are, these are**__ / __Porque estas são, estas são,_

_**The confessions of a broken heart**__ / As confissões de um coração partido_

_**Of broken heart**__ / __De um coração partido_

_**I love you,**__ / __Eu amo você,_

_**I love you,**__ / __Eu amo você,_

_**I love you,**__ / __Eu amo você,_

_**I, I, I**__ / __Eu, eu, eu,_

_**I love you,**__ / __Eu amo você,_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__ / __De filha para pai, de filha para pai_

_**I don't know you, but I still want to**__ / __Eu não conheço você, mas eu ainda quero_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__ / __De filha para pai, de filha para pai_

_**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me**__ / Me diga a verdade, você já me amou?_

_**Did you ever love me**__ / Você já me amou?_

_**These are**__ / Essas são_

_**The confessions of a broken heart**__ / As confissões de um coração partido_

_**And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter...**__ / __E eu espero pelo carteiro, para que ele me traga uma carta..._

Eu estava em choque, de onde surgira aquela música? Por que ela pareceu realmente verdadeira, como se Jennifer realmente se sentisse rejeitada pelo pai? Era possível se perceber que ela havia cantado com a alma, e as lágrimas tinham embriagado sua voz no final, como ela poderia verdadeiramente se sentir assim?

Dumbledore só falta lamber o chão que aquela garota e ela só faltava chutá-lo sem a menor piedade, como pode ela se sentir tão ferida pelo pai não amá-la? Isso era claramente um absurdo! Bastava olhar. Como poderia alguém ser tão mesquinho a esse ponto? Qual era o objetivo dessa garota afinal? O que ela poderia querer a mais de Dumbledore?

Assim como a pena havia me consumido ao ouvir aquela melodia a raiva também me dominou, eu não conseguia acreditar que Kimmel, possuindo um pai honrado como Dumbledore tinha coragem de dizer que ele não a amava. Essa garota estava passando dos limites.

A fúria tomou conta de mim e eu estava pronto a adentrar na sala e dizer algumas verdades para aquela menina mimada, verdades que a muito alguém já deveria ter dito, contudo, uma mão segurando meu braço me parou.

-Mas o que...? – virei-me para ver que segurava-me e ali estava Dumbledore, seu rosto contorcido em um sofrimento profundo, lágrimas compulsivas molhavam-lhe o rosto. E novamente a pena me abateu, pois eu sabia, Dumbledore também ouvira a música da filha.

-Não, por favor. – pediu ele em um sussurro quase inaudível.

-Dumbledore você não vê... – tentei argumentar, mas ele me cortou.

-Isso tem que parar, Severo. – O diretor negou com a cabeça e me puxou para longe, seu rosto cada vez mais sofredor e agora algo muito próximo a culpa também o dominava. – Por favor não odeie Jennifer, ela não fez nada de errado.

A incredibilidade transpassou meu rosto, ele poderia estar falando sério, ele não conseguia ver o quão mesquinha a filha estava sendo? – Dumbledore... – novamente tentei argumentar, mas fui novamente interrompido.

-Eu não agüento mais vê-la sofrer por ter seu desprezo, Severo, - Dumbledore fechou os olhos, degustando dos sentimentos que o atingiam. Um silêncio tenso recaiu entre nós e uma sensação de que algo estava terrivelmente errado começou a me apreender. O diretor abriu os olhos e me fitou por cima daqueles óculos meia-lua, seu olhar transmitindo nada mais que medo e dor. – Eu menti pra você, Severo, menti a respeito de Jennifer e eu rogo dês deste momento que me perdoe, mas já passou da hora deu corrigiu meu erro.

A apreensão me tomou, fazendo-me dar um passo para trás receoso. – O que está querendo dizer, velho?

Ele soltou um suspiro alto e me encarou novamente, determinado. – Está na hora de você saber a verdade sobre Jennifer.


	10. Dolorosa verdade

**POV Snape**

Silenciosos, Dumbledore e eu seguimos para o gabinete do diretor, minha mente vagava tentando assimilar, tentando criar uma ligação sobre os últimos fatos, que verdade seria essa que o velho estava para me contar?

Adentramos ainda silenciosos e nos sentamos, um de frente para o outro. Dumbledore se recostou na cadeira e fechou os olhos e suspirou, sua expressão agora eu poderia analisar com mais calma, estava mais e mais cansada, mais velha. Quase duzentos anos de vida não conseguiram envelhecer Dumbledore tanto quanto esses últimos dias.

Por mais que a curiosidade e a ansiedade borbulhasse de mim, me mantive paciente, esperando Dumbledore se sentir pronto a começar a falar, contudo minha expressão deixava claro que eu não sairia dali sem uma explicação, uma explicação séria, sem mais mentiras ou meias-verdades.

Por que eu me importava afinal? Essa pergunta não saia da minha cabeça, mas eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que de alguma maneira, a filha do velho tinha alguma ligação comigo, assim como sua história frívola parecia despertar meus anseios, meu instinto me dizia que havia muito mais em todo aquele aparente quebra-cabeças, e mesmo que eu negasse, eu queria descobrir o que era.

-Antes de qualquer outra coisa, eu gostaria de te pedir perdão Severus, - a voz de Dumbledore finalmente quebrou o silêncio entre nós. Seus olhos se abriram e eu vi apenas dor e remorso dentro daquela alma. – Mais uma vez usei você, manipulei-o... – os olhos de Dumbledore voltaram a se fechar, com força desta vez. Quase pude ver a dor envolvendo-o com seu manto.

Aguardei alguns instantes esperando que o diretor explicasse suas palavras sem fundamento, mas ele parecia estar mergulhado dentro de suas próprias lembranças. - Do que está falando, velho? – exigi com um rosnado, minha paciência estava se esgotando.

Dumbledore apoiou o rosto nas próprias mãos e negou com a cabeça. Novamente o silêncio reinou cada vez mais denso, cada vez mais sólido. – Eu nunca quis ter filhos... – declarou ele por fim. Suas palavras fizeram um tremor percorrer minha pele, deixando-me mais tenso, algo em sua confissão me desgostou e para meu completo horror e pavor, algo me dizia que esse não era o motivo pela inimizade do diretor com sua filha.

-Eu nunca me casei, nunca quis um relacionamento. – continuou ele por fim, Dumbledore ergueu o olhar e me encarou, parecia golpeado fisicamente. – Eu estava focado em Voldemort, em como acabar de vez com a guerra. – uma breve pausa, suspiro cansado, seus olhos encontrado a escuridão da janela. – Foi então que você veio a mim, apavorado, em uma noite tão escura quanto esta.

Continuei sem dizer nada, assim que meu nome surgira na história eu não consegui conter o temor embora soubesse muito bem que não havia como Jennifer Kimmel e eu termos alguma ligação.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a janela, parando em seu peitoril, observando o lago a sua frente. Sua testa encontrou o vidro frio da janela. - Você estava transtornado, disse-me que Voldemort havia descoberto uma magia antiga, magia negra nos tempos de hoje, uma poção que introduziria o controle dos quatro elementos básicos. – com um aceno com a varinha ele criou quarto tira a sua frente, uma de fogo, outra de água, outra de terra e a última de ar. – Em um recém-nascido. Não era preciso você me dizer para saber que algo com tamanha magnitude concederia a vitoria para qualquer um dos lados tranquilamente.

Me vi arfando e a apreensão começou a me tomar, contudo, aquilo não poderia ser sério, Dumbledore estava com uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, eu tinha certeza nunca ter descoberto um feitiço ou poção de tamanha magnitude, muito menos de ter tido uma conversas daquelas com Dumbledore. Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse verbalizar meu protesto e minhas acusações quanto a insanidade de Dumbledore o mesmo continuou a narrar.

-Eu o ordenei convencer Tom que isso seria totalmente inviável, afinal precisaria esperar até pelo menos os quinze anos da criança, seria tempo demais por algo que provavelmente não daria certo afinal, quais seriam as chances de uma criança sobreviver a uma infância desta? – Ele deu de ombros. – E foi o que você fez... – mais um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e sua testa voltou a encostar no vidro da janela.

Ele permitiu a mim o silêncio por alguns instantes, talvez esperando que eu digerisse as informações insanas ou talvez esperando algum comentário de minha parte, mas, por mais absurdo que eu soubesse que toda aquela narração fosse, uma vez que eu jamais fizera nada daquilo, eu ainda me via congelado pela idéia de ter algo a ver com aquela garota, pior, me apavorava a idéia de que por mais louca que fosse, eu ainda sentia a veracidade nas palavras de Dumbledore.

-Eu era um homem ganancioso, sedento por concertar as desgraças que Tom havia causado, querendo não aceitar que aquele monstro que destruía a tudo e a todos esteve sobre meu olhar por sete longos anos e eu nada percebi. – O diretor continuou a contar. – E no fundo eu sabia que aquela guerra não acabaria tão cedo, no fundo, eu sabia que ainda tínhamos um longo caminho a percorrer...

-Ainda haviam muitas almas a sacrificar e, imprudente e cruel, eu quis minimizar ao menos uma parte dos sacrifícios a uma única pessoa, alguém que garantisse que valeria a pena o sacrifício, alguém que com toda a certeza, colocaria um fim nas maldades de Tom. – os punhos do diretor se serraram e bateram com leve força no vidro, seus olhos se fecharam e sua face se retorceu em culpa. - Eu procurei compreender mais, estudar a fundo tudo que aquela magia insana causaria; seus males e benefícios, e principalmente as chances de dar certo.

-Em momento algum eu me preocupei com a vida da criança "sortuda", em nenhum momento eu pensei nas torturar que aquilo tudo poderia lhe causar... Em momento algum eu pensei na mãe de tal infeliz e em suas dores ao ver um filho sofrer da maneira que aquela criança sofreria. Nem mesmo pensei se tal mulher estaria disposta a se submeter a isso... – Sua boca se fechou numa fina linha por um breve instante. – Não... – ele negou com cabeça, parecendo agora falar mais consigo mesmo do que comigo. - Eu não pensei em nada disso... E não foi por descuido. – meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou com aquela frase. Dumbledore voltou a me fitar. – A verdade é... Eu não me importava.

Fechei os olhos com desgosto, quem era aquele homem a minha frente? Como eu poderia acreditar em tudo aquilo? Eu conhecia Dumbledore, eu sabia que ele seria incapaz de fazer tudo aquilo... Ele era assim... Ele... Ele... - Eu me vi sem palavras.

-Eu sabia que agora eu precisava de alguém para gerar essa criança, precisava ser alguém discreto, que não reclamaria ou sairia dizendo aos quatro ventos o que eu havia feito, precisava ser uma mulher apaixonada demais para se submeter ao silêncio e as minhas ordens. – um sorriso morto surgiu em seus lábios. - Não foi difícil encontrar alguém... – tremi novamente diante de suas palavras, visando um desfecho maldoso.

-Caroline Kimmel sempre fora apaixonada por mim, desde seus tempos de escola, bastou bater em sua porta com uma garrafa de vinho e um sorriso no rosto... – ele riu amargamente. – Ela fora até a cozinha buscar alguns queijos para comermos em frente a lareira acompanhados do vinho que eu havia trazido, nesses poucos instantes em que ela deixou o cômodo eu coloquei uma poção fertilizante em sua bebida e então... – mais uma breve pausa. – Não foi necessário mais que uma noite; Caroline esta grávida.

Deixei meu corpo cair sobre o encosto da cadeira, eu não poderia acreditar nas palavras de Dumbledore, toda aquela história, toda aquela crueldade, maldade... Não, não poderia ser verdade.

Dumbledore sentou-se no parapeito da janela e deixou suas mãos caírem no colo, seu olhar por mais uma vez se voltou para a escuridão. – Ela acreditou que eu fosse honrá-la, fosse me casar com ela, assumir a criança, ampará-la... Nós sabemos como o mundo bruxo é cruel com jovens mães solteiras... – mais um riso vazio. – Mas eu não queria nada daquilo, eu não queria aquele filho, eu não queria Caroline... Eu queria apenas... Um pobre coitado para se tornar minha arma, para se tornar a "salvação do mundo bruxo", ou assim eu pensava.

-Eu não queria que Caroline se iludisse, achei que... Se fosse delicado eu estaria dando-a falsas esperanças então eu fui cruel, ridicularizei-a e a desprezei, ameacei-a e àquela criança se ela contasse que eu era o pai e em troca de seu silêncio eu a daria um lar, longe das bocas maldosas e antiquadas... – Dumbledore encostou a cabeça na parede, seus olhos se perderam nas junções das pedras do teto. – Eu a escondi em uma cidade trouxa, no Brasil, onde viviam algumas poucas famílias bruxas que em uma tentativa de se salvarem das garras de Voldemort se misturaram com os trouxas permanentemente.

-Mensalmente eu lhe mandava dinheiro apenas para que não morresse de fome... – ele deu de ombros. – Eu não sei o que se passou... Nunca procurei saber. Não me interessava. – seus olhos voltaram para a noite. – Em uma tarde quente uma coruja me foi enviada, era de uma das famílias vizinhas de Caroline, a carta dizia que ela havia dado a luz naquela manhã, a uma menina, a qual chamara de Jennifer Kimmel... Jennifer significa "suprema" em grego, e foi essa a mensagem que Caroline quis me passar, que Jennifer conseguiria quebrar todas as barreiras que eu havia criado, conseguiria romper tudo e todos, seria mais do que eu a julgava. – Deu de ombros. – Nunca a procurei, nunca quis conhecer a menina, apenas guardei com cuidado aquela data e dali a um ano, fui ao seu encontro para implantar dois dos quatro elementos.

Arfei fortemente, eu não podia acreditar, não poderia aceitar, era muito irreal para ser verdade, Dumbledore não era assim, não poderia haver viva alma tão fria a ponto de tudo aquilo, não sentir nada? Nem mesmo uma ponta de remorso? Curiosidade em conhecer a garota? Nada? Senti meu peito apertar e a pena por aquela garota começou a me tomar.

-Não sorri, não peguei-a no colo. – O diretor continuou a contar, arrancando-me de meus devaneios. – Apenas lhe forcei a poção goela a baixo e entoei os encantamentos necessários, introduzindo-lhe o ar e a terra, e parti sem olhar para trás. – Ele cerrou os punhos novamente. – Quando a menina fez dois anos eu voltei para introduzir os elementos restantes... - ele fechou os olhos, parecendo novamente degustar de uma tortura tão amarga quanto aquelas lembranças. – Ainda posso ouvir seus gritos agoniados quando sentiu o fogo queimando-a... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro aterrorizado, fazendo o choque atingir-me com força. – E mais uma vez eu me calei, nunca mais soube dela, nunca mais soube de Caroline, apenas permiti que aquelas lembranças sem importância aparente se perdessem em minha mente e vi os anos passarem.

Engoli em seco, sem mais conseguir olhar para o velho, frustrado e até mesmo decepcionado, ele não era quem eu pensava ser? Dumbledore se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. – Quando chegou a hora, eu não permiti que Jennifer viesse para Hogwarts, achei perigoso que ela fosse exposta, Voldemort ou algum comensal poderia descobrir seus poderes... Além do mais, Harry havia chego, ele sim era uma criança, ele sim era um pequeno com vida e sentimentos, sofredor por perder os pais aos poucos anos de vida, mas Jennifer não passava de uma arma de guerra. – ele negou com a cabeça. – Não, eu a mantive lá, e mandei alguns professores particulares de minha confiança para lecionar, e prepará-la para a guerra e a mantive escondida...

-Com o passar desses sete anos eu fui me afeiçoando a Harry assim como a você, fui deixando a razão falar após tantos anos, o remorso e a culpa pelo que eu havia feito começaram a me abater, e a consciência do que eu havia feito começou a recair sobre mim, martirizando-me. – um suspiro angustiado escapou por seus lábios. – Eu comecei a me odiar pelo que havia feito, comecei a me odiar por ter ido a onde nem mesmo Voldemort fora... – ele nego com a cabeça e se deixou cair na cadeira. – E eu comecei a buscar alternativas para não ter que mandar Jennifer para a guerra, tentei de todas as maneiras encontrar maneiras para minimizar o dano que causei...

-Eu quis escrever a Caroline, quis escrever a Jennifer... Quis... – sua cabeça tombou para trás. – Eu nem mesmo sei o que quis, mas eu estava desesperado para encontrar uma justificativa por meu ato, necessitava de perdão, que a culpa fosse tirada de meus ombros... Eu mal conseguia mais dormir e aqueles gritos que ouvi no segundo aniversário de Jennifer que na época não havia causado nada mais que irritação aos meus ouvidos, agora estavam me enlouquecendo, impedindo-me até mesmo de dormir... A culpa estava me matando.

Dumbledore suspirou profundamente. – Então eu fiz o que nunca havia pensado em fazer... Eu procurei Caroline. – um silêncio denso se instalou entre nós, Dumbledore sem forças para continuar a narrar e eu sem voz para manifestar qualquer coisa. – Eu disse que estava arrependido, me ajoelhei perante ela, disse que casaria com ela, que assumiria Jennifer, que faria qualquer coisa para tentar reparar um pouco a monstruosidade que eu havia feito.

-Caroline me desprezou... Mas não gritou ou fez alarde como eu gostaria que tivesse feito, ela apenas me olhou com um olhar tão frio quanto o gelo e disse para eu me afastasse de sua filha, porque nada que eu fizesse ou dissesse iria apagar todas as vezes que Jennifer havia gritado de dor por conta de seus poderes descontrolados, nada que eu dissesse iria apagar todas as queimaduras que sua pele possuía... – uma risada fria escapou por seus lábios. – Nem preciso dizer que oferecer acabar com aquelas queimaduras enfureceu-a, não é?

Era uma pergunta retórica, eu sabia que sim, e mesmo que não fosse eu não tinha certeza se eu ira conseguir responder ou dizer qualquer outra coisa... Todas aquelas informações, toda aquela historia... Como podia Dumbledore ter sido tão frio assim? Ou será que ele fora mesmo?

Toda aquela junção de detalhes, toda aquela emoção me faziam verdadeiramente acreditar naquela história, mas não era possível, nada daquilo era possível, o Lorde das Trevas jamais encontrara magia assim, eu tinha certeza disso.

Dumbledore parecia perdido em seus próprios devaneios para prestar atenção a minha confusão, contudo, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o diretor continuou a falar:

-Eu segui com minha vida, respeitando pela primeira vez a vontade de Caroline, não me aproximei de Jennifer, alegando para mim mesmo que eu tentava agora protegê-la de Voldemort, jurei que continuaria ausente de sua vida até que a guerra acabasse e então eu iria procurá-la... – ele suspirou com pesar. – Mas não fui, não tive coragem... Adiei e adiei... Embora não seja por nada disso que Jennifer realmente me odeia, bom pelo menos, não é o maior dos motivos.

Encarei Dumbledore confuso, ainda haveria mais? Mantendo minha expressão neutra e minha voz contida eu indaguei. – E por que seria?

Dumbledore me fitou por cima de seus óculos meia-lua, a dor banhando aquelas piscinas azuis, a culpa consumindo o velho. – Você se recorda de uma carta que recebi a sete meses atrás? Na cerimônia de premiação?

Franzi o cenho, eu mal me lembra mais daquilo, porem assenti, concordando. – Era uma carta de Jennifer. – Dumbledore abriu a gaveta da mesa e retirou aquele mesmo envelope de meses atrás, agora eu podia reconhecer a caligrafia, era de Jennifer. Voltei a encarar o diretor, esperando por mais esclarecimentos. – Caroline adoeceu a pouco mais de um ano... E Jennifer, com seus amigos, tentaram de tudo para curá-la, todos os conhecimentos que conheciam, os quais não eram poucos devido ao ensino avançadíssimo e os que não conheciam, mas nada adiantava.

-Caroline sempre foi tudo para Jennifer, e a menina quase enlouqueceu quando não conseguia salvar a mãe... – ele apertou a carta na palma da mão embora seu rosto continuasse sereno, perdido nos males do passado. – E, desesperada, ela me escreveu, Jennifer nunca havia me pedido nada, nunca havia feito nada em relação a mim, simplesmente ignorou minha presença, embora houvesse se preparado para a guerra como eu desejei, ela nunca quis estabelecer nenhum vinculo, e por muito tempo eu também não. Mas então, ela me escreveu pedindo para ir ao seu encontro.

As imagens daquela noite em que Dumbledore recebeu a carta, o quão perturbado seu rosto ficara, começaram a bater em minha mente como vivos fashs. – Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como encará-la, e acreditei que era apenas para me humilhar ou me desprezar como sempre acreditei que Jennifer um dia faria; e então, eu ignorei a carta não fui a seu encontro.

Antes que eu pudesse tentar entender o significado daquelas palavras o diretor prosseguiu. – Mês passado recebi uma carta de um dos vizinhos de Caroline, - sua voz era solene, firme mas coberta de tristeza. – Dizendo-me que Caroline havia falecido a sete meses e Jennifer estava sozinha desde então. – Ele fechou os olhos e uma única lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. – Eu não poderia imaginar que era para isso que Jennifer queria que eu fosse encontrá-la, nunca me passou pela cabeça que Caroline... – ele reprimiu um soluço. – Assim que tomei conhecimento dos fatos eu fui buscar Jennifer, e trazê-la para cá... É por isso que Jennifer me odeia, por não ter tentado salvar sua mãe.

Alguns instantes o silêncio denso reinou entre nós, eu tentando ver algum encaixe em todas aquelas informações e Dumbledore estava perdido em seus próprios devaneios, compenetrado demais para me fitar. – Dumbledore... – chamei por fim, relutante ele me encarou, cada vez mais envelhecido. – Eu nunca descobri sobre esse encantamento. – declarei com cuidado, sabendo que talvez o diretor não estivesse mentalmente equilibrado naquele instante.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos e apontou a varinha na minha direção, fazendo ficar alerta. – Finitem Incantatem. – sua voz foi firme, embora baixa, por uns instantes a confusão em minha cabeça aumentou, então meus olhos vagaram pela sala, tentando entender, tentando reconhecer... Até que eles caíram em Dumbledore e... A lembrança veio.

Clara como um cristal a lembrança da noite em que o Lorde das Trevas contou-me sobre o feitiço invadiu minha mente. – Não...! – consegui sussurrar desacreditado enquanto minha conversa com Dumbledore sobre o encantamento, quando eu dissimulei o Lorde convencendo-o a abandonar aquele plano e finalmente o momento em que Dumbledore me lançou um feitiço de esquecimento, fazendo-me esquecer de todos os fatos relacionados a ele.

-Não...! – repeti negando com a cabeça, meu corpo se envenenando de fúria, culpa, incredibilidade. Minha mente revivendo a história a pouco contada, compreendendo agora todo o quebra-cabeças, compreendendo o ódio da garota pelo pai, compreendendo tudo. – Seu filho da puta! – gritei enfurecido, meu punho cerrado se chocando contra a mesa. – Como pode fazer isso, seu desgraçado! – levantei-me com tamanha força que a cadeira atrás de mim caiu, não me importei.

Dumbledore se encolheu levemente. – Não há um só dia que não me odeie por ter feito tudo isso. – seu remorso só me enervou, eu estava me controlando para não socá-lo.

-Você a torturou! – acusei ainda descrente, o homem que sempre admirei, o homem que sempre tomei como um pai era... Era... – eu sentia repulsa só de pensar. – Como pode, Dumbledore? Como pode descer tão baixo?

Dumbledore fechou os olhos novamente, mas nada disse; minha mente continuou trabalhando em todas as novas informações e a cada momento eu sentia mais náuseas em relação ao diretor. – Você me viu maltratá-la para te defender e não disse nada? – perguntei descrente quanto finalmente percebi.

Ele encolheu os ombros. – Eu não sabia o que dizer... – sussurrou ele arrependido.

Bati novamente na mesa. – Eu me fiz seu escravo por mais de vinte anos para que você não tivesse que arruinar a vida de outro! – Gritei explosivo. – Para que você não fizesse com mais ninguém o que você fez comigo! E você torturou e manipulou sua própria filha! Filha do seu sangue! – eu não conseguia aceitar aquilo. – Você é igual ao Lorde das Trevas, velho, não se preocupa por quem tem que passar, quem tem que machucar para conseguir o que quer! Eu tenho nojo de você – declarei com repulsa.

Eu não poderia mais ficar ali, sem dizer nada saí as pressas de seu escritório e rumei para as masmorras, meu corpo inteiro tremendo tamanha a raiva que sentia, a repulsa, como Dumbledore pudera? Como eu conseguiria encarar Jennifer Kimmel depois de conhecer toda a verdade? Por que ela havia agüentado calada? Por que não me confrontou? Por que não me contou...?

Minha cabeça girava a mil e tudo que eu precisava era de meu refugio para tentar pensar e colocar as idéias no lugar, qual não foi minha surpresa e desespero ao ver Jennifer Kimmel parada na porta de minha sala. Eu não poderia lidar com aquilo. – Fora! – gritei enquanto me aproximava.

Jennifer me encarou assustada e confusa. – Mas professor nós temos um detenção... – impedi-a de continuar.

-Eu disse fora! – gritei, minha raiva mais e mais acentuada. Sem nem mesmo parar para ver se ela havia obedecido minhas ordens adentrei em minha sala e segui para meus aposentos onde eu procuraria uma maneira de tentar assimilar tudo aquilo.


	11. Todos merecem perdão I

**POV Jennifer**

Fiquei mais alguns minutos olhando atônica para a porta, o que, em nome de Deus, dera no professor Snape agora? Tudo bem que ele tinha um ódio considerável em relação a mim, isso já havia ficado claro, além do mais, eu lhe dera motivo, mas o que houve para ele estar tão revoltado ao ponto de nem a detenção ele querer aplicar?

Meu peito se apertou só de pensar que o professor Snape estivesse com problemas, principalmente se esses problemas envolvessem comensais da morte e magia negra. Algo estava terrivelmente errado, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Sem pensa duas vezes virei-me e caminhei o mais rápido possível para o escrito do diretor, eu poderia ser um ser desprezível para o professor Snape, mas Dumbledore não era, e fosse o que fosse, Dumbledore saberia o que fazer e como cuidar dele, afinal, ele era seu filho, e eu sabia que o diretor tinha um carinho paternal enorme em relação a Snape.

Falei a senha que Dumbledore me dera quando cheguei em Hogwarts e adentrei em seu escritório sem nem mesmo bater, não estava com cabeça para formalidades. – Dumbledore! – chamei ao entrar, mas estaquei dois passos dentro do escritório.

O diretor estava largado em uma poltrona, em prantos, nunca havia visto-o tão fragilizado, tão derrotado... Ótimo. Como se eu já não estivesse com problemas suficiente, ainda havia mais esse.

Eu quis me fazer indiferente, quis não me importar, mas eu não conseguia ser assim, bem ou mal, ele era meu pai, e eu não tinha nada dele, muito menos a sua frieza, eu havia aprendido com minha mãe a compaixão e o amor, ambos os sentimentos que eu não desejava devotar a Dumbledore, mas era mais forte que eu.

Cautelosa, me aproximei dele, este parecia tão inerte em sua dor que mal notara minha presença. – O que houve? – perguntei fracamente, enquanto me ajoelhava a sua direita. – Estais sentindo algo? – minha mão foi para sua testa, tentado verificar sua temperatura.

O diretor me encarou aturdido, meu ato parecia confundi-lo, mal sabia ele que até mesmo a mim tal ato se fazia incompreensível, mas eu não queria pensar nisso, era melhor permitir que meus instintos falassem mais alto que a razão e o ódio, ao menos por hora.

Ele tomou minha mão, afastando-a de si. – Eu estou bem, Jennifer. – Sem nem mesmo me olhar ele se levantou e caminhou em direção a janela, assumiu uma postura fria e repulsiva em relação a mim, Alvo Dumbledore, meu pai, estava de volta.

Senti meu peito se apertar de dor, mesmo depois de tantos anos eu ainda conseguia, inconscientemente, me iludir, Dumbledore sempre seria o mesmo... Não importasse o que acontecesse e quanto tempo passasse, eu sempre seria sua arma de guerra e nada mais.

Sentido a dor sufocar-me, sentindo meu corpo reagir, querer derramar lágrimas normais e lágrimas de sangue para afastar aquela dor tão torturante, mas eu não me rebaixaria, eu não daria a Dumbledore o prazer de ver-me frágil. Consegui reunir forças e segurar as lágrimas, me levantei ainda fitando, desta vez, com indiferença.

-Não vim aqui saber do senhor, mas para aconselhá-lo a procurar o professor Snape. – declarei sem esboçar emoção nenhum. O corpo de Dumbledore parecer ficar tenso com a menção ao nome de seu filho. – Não faço idéia do que ele tenha, mas ele não está bem. Vá procurá-lo.

Dumbledore cerrou os punhos e se manteve de costas, tentando parecer forte, mas sua voz não passou de um sussurro quase inaudível. – Creio ser a última pessoa que o professor Snape deseje ver no momento.

Suas palavras me surpreenderam, Dumbledore sabia do estado do professor Snape? Pensei em verbalizar minha indagação, mas não o fiz, provavelmente o diretor acharia uma maneira de me humilhar ou desprezar novamente e eu não estava em condições de aturá-lo. Se ele sabia o que dera no professor Snape, era porque estava monitorando seu filho e agiria se julgasse prudente. Dumbledore não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse com seu amado filho. Snape ficaria bem.

Sabendo que não havia mais nada a fazer ali, me virei e segui em direção a porta, sem nem mesmo me dar o trabalho de me despedir, quem se importaria com um ato assim? Dumbledore certamente que não. Ainda conseguindo me manter firme, voltei ao meus aposentos, para só então me permitir sofrer por males tão antigos que já se faziam costumeiros.

Minhas lágrimas se fizeram silenciosas por horas, em minha cama, onde somente as paredes do meu quarto presenciariam minha fraqueza, meu espírito estava cada vez mais devastados e a necessidade de desviar meu foco daquela dor mais uma vez se fez presente.

Cortei meus pulsos, mesmo tendo consciência que eles ainda estavam extremamente frágeis com minha... Recaída, eu não estava preocupada comigo, se os cortes fariam minha sanidade se manter intacta, meus punhos pagariam esse preço de bom grado. Além do mais, se, por ventura, minha válvula de escape se fizer letal, eu poderei finalmente reencontrar minha mãe.

As lágrimas de sangue logo secaram, os soluços contidos logo se transformaram em lágrimas silenciosas, o desespero deu vazão a conformidade, e eu me vi controlada novamente.

Revirei na cama diversas vezes, tentando adormecer, tentando ignorar tudo que andava acontecendo, mas eu não podia negar. Meu coração estava inquieto, algo estava terrivelmente errado, eu podia sentir. Minha mente tentava entender, tentava juntas as poucas informações que eu tinha, as horas foram se passando... E eu nada conseguia compreender...

_Snape chegando extremamente transtornado..._

_Dumbledore frio novamente..._

_Snape se perturbando mais ainda ao me ver..._

_Dumbledore ciente do estado de Snape e não se preocupando..._

_Snape recusando-se a me dar uma detenção..._

Eu não conseguia compreender... Nada parecia se encaixar... Faltava uma informação chave, mas qual era?

– _Creio ser a última pessoa que o professor Snape deseje ver no momento._

Aquela declaração de Dumbledore ecoou como um mantra em minha cabeça. O que isso significava? _Snape se perturbando mais ainda ao me ver... "Creio ser a última pessoa que o professor Snape deseje ver no momento." _Então a compreensão me atingiu. – Não...! – eu não podia acreditar que Dumbledore fizera aquilo. Idiota, estúpido, cretino! – minha mente gritava enquanto eu levantava rapidamente da cama, cobria minha camisola branca com meu robe de seda e sai do quarto, sem nem mesmo calçar algo nos pés, sem me preocupar com a temperatura ou minha aparência, nem mesmo com a hora inapropriada, eu precisava encontrá-lo... E logo.

Corri o mais rápido possível para as masmorras, minha pele protestando com violência contra o frio que me atingia, mas eu não me deixei vacilar, minha mente se manteve o tempo inteiro tentando compreender porque Dumbledore fizera aquilo... Por que? Snape iria odiá-lo! Por que ele fez isso? Por que resolver revelar a verdade agora? Não fazia sentido... Nada fazia sentido.

Cheguei em frente a sala da poções e bati na porta, sem nem mesmo esperar para ver se obteria resposta passei a esmurrar a porta, ele precisava abrir, precisava me ouvir. – Abra... Por favor abra... – eu sussurrava beirando ao desespero, porque eu fazia aquilo? Dumbledore merecia tudo isso? Não provavelmente não... Mas eu não conseguia parar. Precisava falar com Snape.

Demorou mais alguns minutos até que a porta fosse abruptamente aberta. – Que diabos...? – a voz revoltada e o hálito de álcool me atingiram. Snape estava visivelmente irritado e quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, eu recuei um passo, sentindo com maior intensidade todo o frio que aquele inverno emanava, meus braços envolveram-me, tentando me proteger do frio ou seria daquele olhar mortal?

Senti seu olhar percorrer todo meu corpo, queimando-me sem piedade, fazendo-me lembrar das roupas inapropriadas que trajava, - uma camisola fina e um robe de seda – consegui ver o espanto do professor em ver-me ali, naquela hora da madrugada, provavelmente seu choque fora tanto que ele nem mesmo sabia o que dizer. – Preciso falar com o senhor. – sussurrei sentindo toda aquela determinação de poucos minutos atrás se esvaziar.

Snape me encara quase que desacreditado. – E por isso resolveu vir até aqui no meio da noite, trajando roupas de dormir? – embora a incredibilidade estivesse visível, a irritabilidade se fazia muito maior.

Engoli em seco, recuando um passo, por um momento pensando no quão equivocado fora ir até lá, mas eu não podia desistir, não agora, respirei fundo e reuni toda a coragem que tinha, ou ao menos pensava ter. – Sim, precisava, e não pretendo sair daqui antes de falar com o senhor. É importante.

Snape faiscou de raiva, estático, talvez decidindo-se se iria agredir-me ou apenas me humilhar. – Volte para o seu quarto. – grunhiu ele ameaçando fechar a porta na minha cara, mas não permiti.

-Sei que Dumbledore lhe falou a verdade! – falei com firmeza, sem conseguir controlar o leve tom de hostilidade em minha voz, vi o choque e a dor passarem como um lampejo pelos olhos do professor, toda sua máscara de indiferença finalmente caíra. – Por favor, vamos conversar. – pedi em um sussurro, sem mais saber se Snape acataria ou não meu pedido, muito embora eu não estivesse disposta a desistir, não importava o quão o frio me castigasse.

Snape continuou sem ação por mais alguns instante, quase pude ver em seus olhos todos os conflitos e aflições pelos quais sua mente passava, verdadeiramente senti compaixão por aquele homem, eu sabia bem que mesmo mantendo toda aquela pose de indiferente e comensal, Snape se auto-sentenciara ao peso da culpa.

Para minha surpresa, ele abriu mais a porta, dando-me passagem, sua expressão ainda congelada em uma luta interna violenta entre seus princípios e seus costumes. – Obrigada. – sussurrei e adentrei, começando a sentir o frio daquele país gélido, inutilmente, tentei me aquecer.

Mais uma vez, surpreendendo-me, senti um manto pesado e quente sobre meus ombros, olhei com surpresa para Snape, apenas para vê-lo colocando sua capa sobre mim. – Vai adoecer se continuar sem proteção alguma com esses trajes aqui na masmorra. – Explicou ele parecendo... Desconcertado? – Assenti atordoada.

-Obrigada... – sussurrei novamente, recebendo um leve aceno como resposta, rapidamente Snape tomou a frente, caminhando sala a dentro, "siga-me" murmurou ele sem nem mesmo me olhar, aturdida, me vi sendo guiada para uma porta no final da sala que dava em uma ampla sala de estar, a lareira aquecendo o ambiente, poltronas frente ao fogo e em um canto uma ampla prateleira coberta por inúmeros livros; eu estava nos aposentos particulares do professor Snape.

-Sente-se. – disse-me ele, mas não com toda aquela dureza e autoridade de sempre, fora mais um tom neutro, quase hospitaleiro, livre daquela hostilidade a qual eu me acostumara. Cautelosa, eu me dirigi a uma das poltronas próxima a lareira, encolhida, segurando com firmeza a capa entorno de mim, tentando espantar o frio que agora parecia castigar-me pelos trajes tropicais que usava.

Snape se aproximou de uma mesa de vidra, do outro lado do cômodo e se serviu de uma bebida que ali estava, pela aparência, julguei ser algum tipo de whisky, talvez whisky de fogo mas eu não podia afirmar com certeza; Snape virou todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez e logo se serviu de outra dose.

Pensei em intervir, alegando que ele já estava bêbado o suficiente, mas talvez até eu estivesse precisando de uma bebida, desde que minha mãe se fora parece que minha vida nunca mais conseguiu se manter na estabilidade, a todo momento novos problemas e novas realidades desagradáveis me atingiam obrigando-me a ter um equilíbrio e uma firmeza que eu nunca mais possuí. Então, ao invés de protestar eu indaguei. – Não vai me oferecer uma dose?

Snape olhou-me surpreendido, demorando alguns instantes para reagir. – Você é uma aluna e isto é uma escola. – declarou ele tentando assumir aquela postura severa de professor, mas com a quantidade de álcool em seu sangue e a confusão mental e emocional a qual eu tinha certeza que ele se encontrava, eu sabia que ele não conseguiria.

-Eu sei que sim. – mantive-me firme, embora ainda com delicadeza. – Mas acredito que ambos precisamos relaxar um pouco... Ambos sabemos que essa conversa não será fácil. – Me levantei e segui até onde Snape estava, nossos olhares presos um no outro, ele tentava me ler, eu sabia disso, ele tentava compreender o que nem mesmo eu conseguia.

-Isso aqui não é uma cerveja amanteigada. – contrapôs ele, dei os ombros, desdenhando e me servi sozinha de uma dose.

-Não sou uma garotinha mimada que está acostumada com suco de abobora e cerveja amanteigada em tempos festivos. – Declarei cética e tomei um belo gole do que constatei ser realmente um whisky de fogo. Senti a bebida queimar meu corpo, causando-me uma sensação boa de ignorância perante tudo que acontecia, mesmo que por uma fração de segundo.

Eu sabia que Snape me avaliava minuciosamente, mas procurei não ligar muito, até que ele tomasse meu braço virando meu pulso para cima, deixando a vista os cortes abertos mais cedo, ainda levemente sujos de sangue coagulado. – O que é isso? – perguntou ele beirando a irritação e a preocupação, puxei meu braço de volta para dentro da capa, sentindo-me idiota por esquecer de colocar as luvas.

Fiz menção de me afastar, contudo Snape me segurou pelo braço, com firmeza, ele decididamente não iria esquecer isso. – Você se cortou de novo? – indagou ele descrente, a raiva começando a borbulhar em seu rosto, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse levemente. – Sua idiota! Seus pulsos ainda não estão curados da idiotice do outro dia! – grunhiu ele, sua mão apertando inconscientemente meu braço, machucando-me, me livrei de seu aperto e me afastei, esperando que ele encerrasse aquele tema.

-Não me importo. – dei de ombros e voltei para perto do fogo, observando as chamas crepitarem em um movimento hipnotizante, meu intimo se contraindo de dor sem que eu nem mesmo soubesse exatamente o porque, tudo estava tão errado.

Senti Snape se aproximar novamente. – Quer tanto assim morrer? – perguntou ele com frieza, quase desprezo, como se esse sentimento fosse de fato repulsivo. Não pude conter o riso irônico que escapou de meus lábios, degustei de mais um gole daquela bebida ardente antes de encará-lo.

-A idéia é tentadora, não é mesmo? – eu sabia que Snape tinha os mesmos desejos que eu, eu conseguia ver em seu olhar, por trás daquela mascara de indiferença, uma alma tão ferida e tão maltratada como a minha, eu consegui enxergar aquela dor tão rara no olhar de uma pessoa tão boa. Eu me via frente a um espelho, muito embora nossas realidades fossem completamente diferentes.

Snape se surpreendeu com minha pergunta, mas nada comentou, continuou a me encarar minuciosamente, buscando até mesmo os pequenos vestígios de sentimentos negativos que eu poderia ter. Mal sabia ele que o buraco era muito mais embaixo.

-Eu não faço idéia do que levou Dumbledore a te contar a verdade sobre mim, mas a maioria das atitudes que aquele tolo faz são equivocadas. – suspirei e me permiti fechar os olhos, procurando em mim mesma, equilíbrio para não fraquejar. – Mas eu quero lhe fazer um pedido, professor. – abri meus olhos e encontrei os de Snape, fitando-me com intensidade.

Ele demorou alguns instantes para responder, eu sabia que tentava me entender, estava me avaliando minuciosamente. - E o que seria? – indagou ele por fim.

Respirei fundo, eu não estava acreditando que faria isso, mas eu precisava. – Por favor, não odeie Dumbledore... – pedi, ou melhor, supliquei desesperada, Snape não podia virar as costas para o diretor, isso não era correto, Dumbledore precisava do professor Snape.

A máscara de Snape caiu, revelando toda a sua incredibilidade. – O que? – gritou ele descrente, assustando-me levemente, mas eu não poderia recuar, eu não podia permitir que meus problemas com Dumbledore afetassem o amor fraternal entre o diretor e o professor de poções.

Tomei coragem, apertando o copo em minha mão, sem desviar meus olhos do homem a minha frente. – Por favor, não se afaste de Dumbledore, não vire-lhe as costas, eu lhe suplico.


	12. Todos merecem perdão II

**POV Snape**

Eu não conseguia acreditar que Jennifer me pedia aquilo, depois de tudo que Dumbledore fez? Depois de todo o sofrimento que ele infligiu a ela? Como ela poderia querer que eu me fizesse inerte a tudo isso? Ignorasse todas as atrocidades que o velho fez? Será que a garota era igual aos demais alunos e me achava tão frio assim? Ou ela não sabia o que Dumbledore fizera comigo? Será que ela sabia que eu era responsável por sua vida desgraçada? - Questionamentos transbordando minha mente, e a falta de reação ainda me tomava.

Minha mente não conseguia processar como a garota poderia estar ali, no meio da noite, em seus trajes noturnos inapropriados para um local como Hogwarts, desesperada, intercedendo por seu pai, mesmo depois de tudo... – Nesse instante Jennifer segurou meu braço. – Por favor, eu lhe suplico, não se afaste dele... – sua voz beirava ao nervosismo. – Ele precisa de você... Ele o ama... – seus olhos marearam, eu pude ver a dor tomá-la diante da própria constatação.

Eu não conseguia compreender aquilo, e minha voz saiu mais incrédula do que eu teria preferido. – Como pode se importar com aquele velho? Como pode interceder por ele depois de tudo? – Eu gostaria de não me importar, gostaria de ter ignorado toda aquela situação, mas eu não conseguia compreender aquela garota, sua mente era totalmente diferente do comum... Não funcionava direito. E eu não queria, mas eu iria entender, eu precisava disso.

Um sorriso morto surgiu em seus lábios, um sorriso cansado, carregado de dor e tormentas; Jennifer soltou meu braço e se sentou em uma das poltronas frente ao fogo. – Não posso culpá-lo por ter tentado salvar o mundo bruxo... – declarou ela por fim, fazendo a incredibilidade crescer em mim, como ela podia pensar desta maneira? Depois de tudo...

A raiva tomou-me, sem nem mesmo perceber eu estava apertando o copo em minhas mãos, estourando-o, assustando a garota, não me importei. – Garota estúpida! Como pode ser tão tola? Olha o que ele lhe fez para _salvar o mundo bruxo_! Aquele velho desgraçado se julga um deus! Se sente no direito de manipular tudo e todos, como pode não culpá-lo? – Eu não conseguia compreender, eu não conseguia aplacar minha raiva pela garota, pelo velho, por mim mesmo...

A garota soltou um riso fraco, cansado, e recostou a cabeça na poltrona, fechou os olhos e respondeu, tranqüila, uma voz calma. – Da mesma maneira que você nunca o culpou... Nunca o odiou por tudo que ele lhe fez... – O choque congelou-me, ela sabia? Como...?

Jennifer abriu os olhos e me fitou, sorriu perante minha face de surpresa. – Eu sempre soube... – declarou ela como se conseguisse usar lesgismencia comigo. – Quando se esta fora, você enxerga muita coisa que as pessoas de dentro não conseguem ver. – ela fez uma breve pausa, seus lábios se selando em uma fina linha. - Dumbledore sempre o usou... Fez-lhe um espião... Brincou a sua alma tanto quanto a minha... E ainda sim você o tem como pai. – novamente aquele sorriso morto surgiu em seus lábios e seu olhar se desviou para as chamas. – Dumbledore não é uma pessoa muito perceptiva... Não consegue enxergar o outro, só vê aquilo que deseja... Aquilo em que está focado. Ele nunca enxerga o que faz ao outros; ao menos que alguém lhe aponte.

Cerrei os olhos tentando compreender as palavras da garota, tentando entender seu real significado... Como ela sabia... Será que...? – Foi você...! – sussurrei descrente, Jennifer voltou seu olhar para mim, confusa; fora ela! Sempre fora! Dumbledore nunca... – Foi você que disse a Dumbledore para retirar o voto perpétuo! – Mesmo antes que ela respondesse eu já sabia a resposta. Por que ela havia feito isso? Por que se preocupou comigo? Principalmente depois de tudo que lhe fiz... Por que se importar?

Mesmo sobre a luz fraca, eu consegui ver uma leve cor surgir na face da garota; constrangimento? Talvez... Ela desviou o olhar, mas eu não desistiria, não agora que tudo estava tão visível, era claro que Jennifer tinha ligação com a minha liberdade, mais de vinte anos de escravidão e de repente, justo quando a garota que odeia Dumbledore aparece eu volto a ser um homem livre? Agora tudo parecia ridiculamente claro para mim.

Ri com amargura ao perceber que se não fosse a garota intervir, Dumbledore nunca teria me libertado, provavelmente nunca nem mesmo cogitara tal hipótese. – É claro que aquele velho não faria isso por vontade própria... – comentei com amargura, por mais que agora eu conhecesse o verdadeiro Dumbledore, confesso que foi duro constatar que o velho nunca teve a intenção de me libertar, por um momento... Por um momento pensei... – suspiro com amargura – Era melhor não pensar nada.

Encostei a cabeça na parede da lareira e fechei meus olhos, eu havia sido um tolo. Um grande tolo... Quebrando minha linha de pensamento senti uma pequena e macia mão tocar-me o ombro. – Ele ama você... – sussurrou Jennifer com ternura; abri meus olhos e a encarei, aturdido, sem conseguir compreender se não acreditava em suas palavras ou não acreditava na possibilidade de as mesmas serem verdade. – E sofrerá muito se você o odiar...

Como ela podia interceder por ele? Eu não conseguia compreender. Segurei-lhe os ombros com firmeza e a sacudi levemente. – Como pode defendê-lo? – perguntei permitindo que toda a minha incredibilidade se fizesse visível. – Como pode interceder por ele depois de tudo que ele lhe fez? Como? Por Merlin, como?

Seu rosto ficou sério. – Essa briga não é sua. – declarou ela firme. – Não foi a sua vida que ele arruinou, não posso e não vou te pedir para tomar minhas dores. Não é porque eu fui a infortuna que não recebeu um sorriso do grandioso Alvo Dumbledore que eu desejo que o mundo inteiro se volte contra ele.

-Um sorriso? – Chacoalhei-a novamente. – Um sorriso? – repeti descrente. – A senhorita coloca tudo como se não bastasse de uma birra de sua parte! – contrapus irritado, como ela poderia menosprezar a situação agora?

Jennifer riu com amargura e se desvencilhou, caminhando novamente para próximo a garrafa de whisky de fogo. – Bom, até poucas horas atrás era assim que o senhor via tudo isso, não é mesmo? – fiquei estático, eu sabia que havia sido injusto com ela, mas não estava esperando que ela pontuasse isso, ao menos não na minha cara.

Me vi desconcertado com a situação, eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas não estava disposto a me redimir, tão pouco pretendia continuar em defesa daquele velho miserável. – Vocês são pai e filho... – declarou Jennifer com bondade, tocando-me o braço. – Mesmo que o sangue de vossas veias seja diferente, ainda são pai e filhos, ligado por um laço muito mais valioso do que o sangue... – um sorriso tímido surgiu em seus lábios, meio terno, meio triste. – Não posso permitir que vocês se distanciem por minha causa.

A incredibilidade invadiu-me, se fazendo clara como água, em meu rosto. – O fato não é você e sim o que ele lhe fez! Seus atos! Todas as monstruosidades... Tudo que fez, sem se importar com as almas atingidas, com quem iria ferir, com quem iria machucar! – eu nem mesmo sei como me permitir ser tão emotivo, tão emocionalmente envolvido com os acontecimentos, contudo falar fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor, muito pouco, mas melhor.

Jennifer suspirou com destreza e tomou uma nova dose do whisky, brincou rapidamente com o restante do conteúdo em seu copo, ponderando, em silêncio; senti um forte impulso em usar de lesgismencia e descobrir por onde sua mente tão singular flutuava, entretanto, eu já havia causado danos demais àquela garota, direta ou indiretamente, eu havia sido o responsável pela magia que a fez quem era, a magia que a torturou e provavelmente a tortura até hoje, então, não me senti no direito de invadir seu espaço.

-Você nunca se perguntou... – começou ela cortando minha linha de pensamento e o silêncio entre nós. – O por que deu nunca ter lhe contado, ou a qualquer outro minha história com Dumbledore? – é claro que eu já havia feito essa pergunta um milhão de vezes, mas havia concluído que fora pelo simples fato de que dificilmente alguém acreditaria facilmente em sua história, a não ser talvez, aquela aluna lunática do sexto ano da corvinal.

Preferi me manter calado e esperar que ela acabasse por si só sua linha de raciocínio, fato que não tardou a acontecer; Jennifer se voltou para mim, encarando-me nos olhos. – Dumbledore não é meu pai. Nunca foi. Ele não possui nenhum vinculo comigo a não ser o de sangue. Dumbledore nunca me amou, nunca foi um pai para mim... – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e dor, era um assunto difícil para a garota.

–Por muito tempo eu achei que ele fosse um monstro, desprovido de todo e qualquer sentimento afetivo, desprovido do amor paternal... – Novamente aquele sorriso morto surgiu em seus lábios. Jennifer negou com a cabeça. – Mas eu estava errada... Ele não é frio. Ele amou e ainda ama alguém, ele o tem como filho. Ele soube ser um pai para você, soube lhe devotar todo o amor paternal que eu julguei por muito tempo impossível. E... – ela engoliu o choro e limpou as poucas lágrimas que escorriam, sempre mantendo o sorriso triste nos lábios. – E eu fico feliz com isso... Bem ou mal ele é meu pai e eu não lhe desejo mal.

-Não é porque ele não soube ser um pai para mim que eu desejo que ele não seja um pai para mais ninguém... Você é tudo que ele tem. Toda sua família. Ele o ama, e não suportaria vê-lo o desprezar. – Novas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. – Me alegre saber que Dumbledore devota a alguém esse amor que eu acreditei não existir. Não posso ficar no meio disso... Não posso acabar com essa coisa tão pura... Tão bela que é a relação de pai e filho.

Engoli em seco, novamente desconcertado com suas palavras. - Ele fez de mim mais uma de suas marionetes... – declarei sem muita confiança na voz, sem saber ao certo o que pensar ou o que dizer.

Jennifer negou com a cabeça. – Dumbledore o tem como filho... Sabes disso. Ele usou-o sim como um espião, mas pagou um preço muito alto todas as vezes que você partia para uma reunião com Voldemort, a dor que sentiu todas as vezes em que viu você regressar mortalmente ferido ou sofrendo apenas de um simples arranhão podem não terem sido demonstradas a você, mas com certeza aquilo ainda queima em sua consciência com tanto fervor que o faz pagar por ter que sacrificar seu filho amado por um bem maior.

As palavras da garota a minha frente me atingiram como um punhal afiado, tal perspectiva nunca havia passado por minha mente, nunca imaginei Dumbledore como um pai prestes a sacrificar seu filho amado por um bem maior, nunca me ocorreu o sacrifício que ele se submetia por isso... Na verdade eu acho que nunca se quer imaginei que todas aquelas reuniões, todas aquelas torturas lhe causassem alguma coisa.

-Foi por isso que eu fiquei quieta, foi por isso eu não quis mostrar a ninguém quem Dumbledore é para mim, porque ele não é assim para todo mundo, ele não é um mal homem, ele apenas não soube ser meu pai... E apenas para mim. – Ela segurou minhas mãos. – Não permita que a minha dor e meus males interfiram nesse amor puro entre vocês, pai e filho... Permita-se perdoá-lo, ele também é humano.

-Você fala como se estivesse disposta a permitir que Dumbledore se redimida com você... – falei sem firmeza alguma na voz, desconcertado com tudo que ela havia falado. – A senhorita não parece disposta a aceitar qualquer tentativa do diretor de se aproximar... – Ela soltou minhas mãos e caminhou até o outro lado da sala, envolvendo-se em seus braços, se abraçando, sem se virar para mim.

–Dumbledore está tentando se aproximar, tentando estabelecer o vinculo de pai e filha, mesmo agora depois de tanto tempo... Mas a senhorita não parece disposta a permitir que ele tente minimizar todo o dano que ele lhe causou. A senhorita também não parece disposta a perdoá-lo. – insisti cauteloso.

Jennifer negou com a cabeça e se virou de frente para mim. – Dumbledore não me quer bem... – declarou ela. – Ele apenas quer minimizar sua culpa... É por isso que eu não permito que ele se aproxime... Eu não consigo olhar para ele sem me lembrar que ele poderia ter salvo minha mãe, sem me lembrar que eu não fui a arma de guerra perfeita como Dumbledore queria, pois se fosse, eu teria conseguido salvá-la... – a amargura e o desapontamento por si mesma envolviam Jennifer de uma maneira assustadora.

-Você fez tudo o que podia... – me vi confortando-a sem nem mesmo saber o porquê, mas a dor da garota incomodava-me, saber que mesmo depois de tudo que viveu ela ainda estava afundada em um mar de desespero parecia algo terrivelmente errado e eu senti uma necessidade singular em trazê-la de volta a superfície. – Ninguém a culpa pelo que houve... Nem mesmo ela, e mesmo não a conhecendo eu posso afirmar que ela jamais gostaria de vê-la assumir uma responsabilidade que nunca foi sua. – toquei seu ombro com cuidado, Jennifer me encarou com a mágoa viva em seu olhar.

-Ela era tudo que eu tinha... – sussurrou ela quase em um tom inaudível. Seus olhos cariam para o chão. – E eu a perdi... – As lágrimas rolaram com vontade pela face cálida da garota, seu desespero se fazia afiado, ferindo-me com fervor, me permitindo degustar de uma pequena fração de sua dor. Ela merecia isso... Jennifer não merecia estar acorrentada a tantos males, tantas mágoas, sendo que seu único mal fora amar sua mãe a cima de qualquer coisa e se submeter às loucuras do pai.

Tomado pelo impulso, amolecido pela culpa e a bebida, eu me vi envolvendo-a em meus braços, acolhendo-a em um abraço que eu nem mesmo me lembrava quando fora a ultima vez que eu fizera isso, Lilian ainda era viva? Provavelmente... E a falta de costume somada ao meu ego me fizeram sentir-me um grande tolo, até sentir os braços da pequena jovem retribuindo meu abraço e suas lágrimas molhando minhas vestes com muita rapidez. E então eu soube... Era a coisa certa a fazer.

O silêncio piedoso reinou entre nós, sendo quebrado apenas por alguns soluços contidos de Jennifer, me vi indagando quantas vezes ela tivera a oportunidade de chorar pela mãe, me perguntei quantas vezes Dumbledore lhe perguntara se estava bem ou havia dito um simples "sinto muito"... Eu não precisava pensar muito. – com amargura – Eu vi o que Jennifer tentara me dizer, Dumbledore não a tinha como filha, talvez até considerasse-a um estorvo em sua vida, muito embora eu acredite que agora a culpa e a idade estivessem abrindo-lhe os olhos para a filha encantadora que possuía.

Dumbledore não sabia ser seu pai. Não sabia como tratar a jovem que sempre lhe foi apenas uma arma de guerra. Não sabia o que lhe dizer, nem o que fazer. Não era por mal, era apenas parte do que ele era. O diretor aprenderá a vê-la como um nada e agora tentava mudar sua visão, mas ainda era cedo para qualquer vitória. Ambos precisavam aprender a conviver um com o outro. Ambos precisavam se permitir. Dar uma chance, mas isso só o tempo poderia trazer.

O diretor não pensara na pobre alma que estava condenando quando fez o que fez e agora precisava encarar as conseqüências de suas escolhas. – Não o odeie... Por favor... – sussurrou ela quebrando minha linha de pensamentos, olhei para seus cabelos percebendo pela primeira vez o peso de seu pedido. E mesmo que minha raiva por Dumbledore fosse grande, eu não conseguiria negar o pedido da indefesa jovem em meus braços.

Apertei-a contra mim assentindo com a cabeça. – Eu não vou... – prometi ciente que eu carregava o peso da confiança tão rara de Jennifer Kimmel.


	13. Cada vez mais insano

**POV Snape**

Era difícil dizer que depois que a guerra havia acabado eu tivesse tido verdadeiras preocupações, a vida havia se tornado monótona e rotineira... Sem mais vidas duplas ou torturas horrendas, não, desde que o grandioso Lorde das Trevas fora derrotado pelo precioso Escolhido, minha vida se resumia a uma rotina vazia e sem muito sentido, contudo, toda essa tediosa e apreciada paz havia se extinguido no momento em que o velho havia nos apresentado sua, até então, inexistente filha.

Engraçado como a vida pode ser complexa e traiçoeira pelo simples prazer de o fazer, Jennifer Kimmel havia trazido a tona todos os sentimentos que até então estavam a muito adormecidos; raiva... Confusão... Fascinação... Desilusão... E por que não dizer piedade? Sim, um sentimento cruel e avassalador, o sentimento que nos impulsiona a fazer loucuras e a amolecer nossa conduta, forçando-nos a repensar nossos atos e valores.

Eu creio que nunca me vi tão confuso desde a trágica morte de Lilian, eu havia jurado a mim mesmo me fazer inerte a qualquer outro possível momento piedoso que pudesse vir a se encontrar comigo, eu não queria, depois de tantos anos, repensar toda a minha conduta e meu caráter, eu não era um homem bom, nunca fui o mocinho da história e nunca seria, desde que Lily se fora eu não queria mais ser. Não havia sentido em lutar por algo que só te levaria a dor no final.

Mas então, Kimmel apareceu, misteriosa, fascinante e traiçoeira ela, sem que eu ao menos percebesse, foi se apossando de toda a minha atenção; mesmo negando a mim mesmo eu estava constantemente atento a tudo relacionado a jovem, algo dentro de mim dizia que eu havia encontrado alguém igual a mim, alguém que de uma maneira, até então desconhecida por mim, conseguisse compreender a complexidade e a profundeza da devastação que o destino pudesse causar em todos nós.

Eu não sabia denominar ao certo o que fora aquele lapso de solidariedade e comoção, e eu nem mesmo sabia se gostaria de denominar, só a idéia de lembrar do quão humano eu havia sido com a garota já me perturbava, eu não era assim, eu não era condescendente ou carinhoso, então porque eu havia acolhido-a na noite anterior? A resposta gritava em minha mente... – Nós éramos iguais, e eu não queria ver outra pessoa, principalmente ao tão cheio de vida e novo, se aconchegar naquele manto de sofrimento e por ali ficar como um dia eu fiz.

Estava quase na hora de mais um dia de aula começar, entretanto eu ainda não me via preparado para enfrentá-lo, questões sem fim domavam minha mente, sentimentos maldosos se apossavam de meu ser sem qualquer piedade, eu saiba que havia prometido a Jennifer não odiar seu pai, contudo, como eu poderia cumprir tal promessa, uma vez que Dumbledore se mostrou mais cruel que o próprio Lorde das Trevas?

Também era preciso se considerar a confiança que Jennifer depositou em mim quando fiz tal promessa. Eu mal conhecia aquela garota, mas eu já podia afirmar com toda a certeza do mundo que sua confiança era algo muito raro de se conseguir, mais ainda, eu conseguia sentir todo o peso daquela confiança sobre meus ombros, principalmente agora que eu sabia que a primeira causa por ter surgido uma criança torturada antes mesmo de conhecer o sol e o ar, era eu; se eu nunca tivesse dito a Dumbledore... Se eu nunca tivesse confiado aquele feitiço ao diretor, se eu tivesse percebido seu nível de ganância e desespero... Sim tudo poderia ter sido evitado, eu era o culpado, eu já havida ferrado a vida de uma jovem que acabara de compreender o que verdadeiramente era a vida. Que direto tinha eu de enganá-la?

Eu não sabia como encarar Dumbledore, eu não sabia como iria olhar naquelas duas piscinas azuis atrás daqueles óculos meia-lua e não o azarar, não xingá-lo, não matá-lo... Mais ainda, como eu deveria me portar perante a garota, como me desculpar por tudo que eu havia feito... Por ferir-lhe uma vez que ela fez mais do que certo em estapear-me. Por julgá-la tão erroneamente... Por não ter acreditado em meu primeiro julgamento.

Suspirei cansado e passei as mãos pelos cabelos. Tudo estava terrivelmente errado e eu não fazia idéia de como concertar, eu nunca havia concertado nada antes, sempre fingi não me importar, mas agora, era impossível ignorar.

Acabei por desistir do café da manhã e só deixei meus aposentos cinco minutos antes do início de minha primeira aula. Seria um longo dia. Muito longo.

**POV Jennifer**

_Como se ensina a um leão a nunca caçar os animais mais fracos? Como se ensina um pardal a voar logo nas primeiras horas de vida? Como se ensina uma criança que sua mãe não estará ao seu lado para protegê-la do escuro assustador? Certas coisas são impossíveis de se ensinar, não é mesmo? Assim como é impossível se prever o dia em que desejará ter previsto a reta final daquele laço e ter tido a chance de dizer adeus àquele que não mais está entre nós..._

_Algumas coisas não possuem explicação, outras possuem tantas que é melhor não tentar entender. O destino sempre se fará obscuro e eu descobri que querer brincar de ser Deus e conhecer o amanhã antes da hora é tolice. Mas é preciso saber apreciar cada momento com sendo único e insubstituível, e talvez e apenas talvez, quando olharmos para trás não vá doer tanto ou quem sabe, nos convencerá a nem mesmo nos virarmos, estaremos satisfeitos com nosso passado e continuaremos a desfrutar de um presente ciente de que o futuro será tão ou mais majestoso..._

_Os dias nunca se fizeram tão confusos como por esses tempos, eu nem mesmo consigo enxergar uma solução viável... Não posso perdoar Dumbledore. Não posso esquecer o passado. Estou presa a ele. Estou acorrentada a dor, não só a dor do rancor, mas a dor da culpa... Como posso oferecer o perdão quando nem a mim mesma eu consigo perdoar? É errado amar tanto alguém ao ponto de não conseguir seguir em frente sem ela? É tão errado desejar aquele colo materno mesmo que agora você esteja só?_

_A vida nunca pareceu tão injusta como agora. Dumbledore tem me sufocado, tem arrancado todas as minhas forças, obrigando-me a reprimir todos os meus sentimentos, não contente, ele resolveu revelar ao Professor Snape a verdade sobre meu passado, resolveu colocá-lo contra si próprio, como eu poderia permitir? Essa briga não é dele. Nunca foi, nem nunca será. Não posso permitir que ele tome minhas dores, que sinta pena de mim, que zele por mim, seu lugar é ao lado de Dumbledore e não ao meu, eles são pai e filho e precisam ficar unidos, aconteça o que acontecer... _

_Entretanto como posso eu fazer-me tão hipócrita ao ponto de induzi-lo a fazer algo que eu mesma não faço? Mamãe sempre me ensinou que a lei "faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço" nunca passou de mera tolice, não funciona. Nunca funcionou e não será agora que isso mudará. _

_Sinto tanta falta de vocês, é horrível me ver tão perdida e não tê-los ao meu lado para poder me aconchegar em seus braços, Mah. Me sinto tão perdida. Tão desesperadamente enlouquecida com toda essa situação. Mamãe sempre me disse que a vida não era fácil, mas se esqueceu de dizer que não estaria ao meu lado para enfrentá-la e, por Deus, eu só tenho dezessete anos! Como posso estar tão presa em tantos assuntos de "gente grande"? _

_Eu nunca quis crescer... Eu não pedi para amadurecer, pelo menos não tão rapidamente, afinal, quem quer passar dos dezessete para os trinta e sete em algumas poucas semanas? O mundo parece padecer sobre minhas costas, eu não tenho mais forças e nem mesmo vontade para encarar mais um dia. _

_Sei que a magoei, Mah, sei que você acreditou em mim, sei que confiou, sei que pediu, implorou, sei que desejou me ver bem, mas não posso mais sustentar essa dor. Parece que a cada lugar que eu vou eu firo alguém como posso ser tão cruel? Como posso magoar todos ao meu redor?_

_Eu preciso dela, Mah, preciso dela... E de alguma maneira, eu sei que ela ainda está aqui, sei que ela não me deixou em meio a toda essa guerra velada, sei que ela não iria me abandonar desta maneira. Ela prometeu me proteger dos sonhos maus, você se lembra? Ela jurou me acolher em meio ao medo e ao desespero e eu sei que ela chegara, sei que ela virar, Mary, sei que virá._

_Mas eu estou cansada das mentiras, estou cansada da dor, dos problemas, estou cansada de não ver mais um futuro a minha frente, parece que eu nunca conseguirei me livrar da dor, e eu já não sei mais como encarar o dia de amanhã... Estou cansada, de temer a escuridão... Os sonhos são tão maus e não mais coloridos e agradáveis como antes eram. _

_Eu queria poder... E nem mesmo sei mais o que quero..._

_Mamãe precisa voltar. E logo... Dumbledore irá me enlouquecer muito em breve se mamãe não me tirar de perto dele. Se ela não me arrancar desse constante lembrete do que eu sou quando estou próxima a ele._

_Eu vou continuar esperando por ela, até o meu ultimo suspiro. Eu sei que ela vai voltar para mim. Eu só espero que não demore mais._

_Mande um beijo para os meninos, sinto muita falta de vocês._

_Com carinho,_

_Jen.*_

Terminei a carta em meio aos prantos, eu não gostava de preocupar Mary com meus problemas, mas eu precisava desabafar, tudo que acontecera no dia anterior, minha conversa com Snape... A verdade tão dolorosamente exposta, como uma ferida aberta. Eu estava atordoada, desolada, e quando acordei, eu sabia que era hora de recorrer a Maria, ela poderia me ajudar. Ela me apoiaria, talvez conseguisse contatar minha mãe e trazê-la de volta.

Ela iria voltar, eu sabia que sim, assim como Dumbledore e o professor Snape ressurgiram das cinzas, minha mãe também poderia fazê-lo. Eu estava contando com isso.


	14. O peso de uma vida em suas mãos

**POV Snape**

Eu estava cansado, um dia nunca havia me desgastado tanto desde que lecionei para Longbottom pela primeira vez, constatando o quão estúpido o garoto poderia ser, e para meu completo desespero, ainda estávamos no horário do almoço, ainda havia longas horas a enfrentar até que eu finalmente pudesse recolher-me aos meus aposentos.

Estava no horário do almoço e eu ainda não havia encontrado uma desculpa para não comparecer ao salão principal; normalmente eu teria apenas me ausentado sem prestar contas de minha atitude a ninguém, contudo, agora era diferente, Kimmel esperava que eu houvesse perdoado Dumbledore e com certeza esperava que eu agisse normalmente, ou seja, comparecendo àquela refeição.

Suspirei irritado, não havia mais como adiar aquele maldito encontro, eu precisava ir. Mesmo hesitante internamente, mantive minha expressão impassível e minha postura composta e segui sem vacilar para o salão principal. Como de costume, o salão se encontrava repleto de alunos intragáveis alvoroçados degustando de suas refeições em meio a conversas frívolas.

Meu olhar percorreu agilmente pela mesa da Sonserina, fazendo uma rápida avaliação do comportamento dos alunos de minha casa, para só então pousar meus olhos sobre a mesa dos professores, foi inevitável serrar meus punhos ao encontrar o diretor sentado em seu lugar ao centro da mesa, decididamente eu não conseguiria ignorar tudo que o velho fizera; bastou tal pensamento atingir-me meus olhos recaíram sobre o ultimo acento do mesa, local onde se encontrava Jennifer Kimmel – um arrepio percorreu-me ao vê-la. – Eu estava perdido.

Contudo, não dei mais que três passos em direção a mesa principal, ciente que Jennifer Kimmel e seu pai me observavam, quando um elfo doméstico apareceu a minha frente. – Professor Snape... – o elfo estava agitado e se reverenciou brutalmente, quase jogando-se ao chão. – Tell veio avisá-lo, senhor, que a uma jovem moça esperando pelo professor Snape na sala de poções, senhor. – Franzi o cenho.

-Em minha sala? – repeti descrente, não era nada comum algum aluno procurar-me, principalmente durante o almoço, tomado pela irritação da prepotência da tal aluna voltei a caminhar em direção a mesa dos professores. – Diga a essa aluna atrevida que estamos no horário do almoço e ela deveria estar aqui e não em minha sala, principalmente sem avisar previamente.

Para minha surpresa, o elfo me seguiu. – Oh, não senhor, não é uma aluna. A jovem senhorita que aguarda pelo professor Snape não estuda em Hogwarts, senhor. – falou o elfo, seus olhos cravados no chão, sua declaração me fazendo parar.

-Não é uma aluna? – repeti franzindo o cenho, meu olhar voltando-se para o elfo intragável.

-Oh, não senhor. Tell nunca viu a jovem senhorita antes, e também vestia uma capa de viagem, senhor, com certeza acabara de chegar ao castelo, senhor. – minha confusão aumentou, quem diabos poderia ser? Rapidamente fitei a mesa dos professores e vi o diretor fitando-me de esgrima, Jennifer parecia alheia a tudo a sua volta como de costume, presa em alguma leitura que efetuava.

Voltei minha atenção para o elfo antes que mais alguém percebesse algo de anormal por ali. – Certo, - declarei imparcial, dando meia volta e seguindo para fora do salão. – Vou vê-la. – Sem esperar para ouvir a resposta do elfo segui o mais rapidamente possível de volta para as masmorras.

Minha mente divagava em quem poderia ser a misteriosa jovem, eu certamente não estava esperando ninguém, muito menos possuía alguma amiga para receber uma visita social. Não consegui um único nome para supor que fosse a identidade da tal jovem, fato que fez minha raiva e curiosidade aumentar significativamente.

Tão rapidamente adentrei em minha sala de aula, percebendo com irritação que estava vazia. – Elfo sangrento! – grunhi pronto a retornar ao salão principal, não sem antes socar aquele elfo atrevido, quando uma voz serena me fez parar.

-Obrigada por ter vindo tão rapidamente, professor. – era uma voz conhecida, muito embora eu não conseguisse me lembrar de onde a conhecia. Virei-me bruscamente na direção que vinha a voz, ainda sem conseguir ver ninguém. Minha varinha já estava pronta para ser sacada quando um manto inteiramente preto surgiu das sombras, as mãos da jovem retiraram-lhe o capuz da cabeça, revelando sua identidade.

Fiquei momentaneamente petrificado ao constatar que ali, a minha frente, estava Maria, ou Mary, como a filha do diretor costumava chamá-la; a melhor amiga de Jennifer Kimmel.

O que diabos aquela garota estava fazendo ali? – Essa pergunta gritava repetidas vezes em minha mente impossibilitando-me de reagir. Provavelmente, percebendo meu choque a garota resolveu tomar a frente.

Ela se aproximou estendo a mão. – Creio que não fomos devidamente apresentados em nosso último encontro; sou Maria Tanner. – franzi o cenho diante da atitude da garota, ao que parece ela não me conhecia devidamente. – Amiga de Jennifer Kimmel.

Ignorei totalmente sua apresentação e cruzei meus braços, fechando minha expressão. – Creio que a senhorita não possui o mínimo bom senso para perturbar-me durante minha refeição sem ao menos ter-me avisado previamente. - A garota recolheu a mão, sua expressão se tornou um misto de surpresa e culpa.

-Oh! Peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas, professor. – Ela fez uma breve pausa. – Certamente que eu aguardaria o senhor terminar seu almoço tranquilamente.

Revirei meus olhos impaciente e caminhei até minha cadeira, assumindo meu lugar. – Ora por Merlin! Como a senhorita entrou em Hogwarts? – indaguei rudemente, minha mente ainda não conseguia ver a ligação para a garota estar ali, a minha frente, em minha sala.

Tanner deu os ombros, desinteressada e vagou aleatoriamente pela sala, observando-a. – Pela lareira do escrito de Dumbledore, obviamente. – ela virou para me fitar, com intensidade. – Da mesma maneira que fiz a alguns dias atrás, tenho certeza que o senhor se lembra, professor.

Semi-cerrei meus olhos, encarando-a intensamente. – E porque diabos a senhorita deseja falar comigo? – indaguei raivoso. – Tenho certeza que qualquer assunto que a senhorita tenha a expor deve ser tratado diretamente com o direto. Não consigo ver nada que tenhamos a tratar.

A garota trincou os dentes ao ouvir o nome do diretor. – Eu vim para falar com o diretor, mas mudei de idéia quando não o encontrei em sua sala. – Ela negou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar. – Falar com Dumbledore não esta adiantando nada. Então resolvi procurar pelo senhor.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, levemente descrente e intrigado. – E vagou até minha sala sem ninguém vê-la? – Tanner soltou uma sonora risada.

-Ora professor; não sou uma das patricinhas com as quais o senhor está acostumado a lecionar. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, presunçosa. – Sei muito bem passar desapercebida quando quero.

Novamente cerrei meus olhos, as imagens da primeira vez que a vi, em meio ao surto psicótico de Jennifer vieram como raios a minha mente, a agilidade e precisão de seus movimentos, não apenas os dela, mas as dos dois garotos também; a garota estava certa, era nítido que não era uma garota comum.

-O que a senhorita quer de mim afinal? – perguntei impaciente, avaliando minuciosamente cada pequeno movimento seu.

Tanner colocou a mãos no bolso interno de sua capa e retirou um papel dali, desdobro-o e estendeu a mim. – Preciso da sua ajudar, professor. – Franzi as sobrancelhas e peguei o papel. – Jennifer esta enlouquecendo. - Declarou ela angustiada no mesmo instante que constatei, através da letra, ser uma carta da filha do diretor. – No sentido mais literal da palavra.

Franzi ainda mais as sobrancelhas, o que diabos ela queria dizer com isso? Sem mais esperar, firmei meus olhos sobre as letras a minha frente e li a carta entregue por Tanner.

Cada maldita palavra ali escrita parecia destinada a transpassar por meu peito, cada pequena linha, cada frase... Tudo parecia destinado a fazer a culpa já existente dentro de mim florescer. A garota estava certa... _Eu _estava certo. Jennifer esta presa dentro de seu próprio sofrimento, aquele sorriso doce em seus lábios não passavam de um mero grito surdo implorando por socorro. Aquela grande tristeza que tanto vi transbordar em seus olhos, tão sutilmente, tão dolorosamente intenso. Jennifer estava muito mais imersa àquele submundo ao qual eu pertencia.

Continuei lendo aquela carta sentindo um sentimento estranho florescer dentro de mim, piedade misturada a culpa? Provavelmente. Assim como a raiva de Dumbledore fazia-se a cada instante maior. Contudo, algo na carta me fez parar.

-O que ela quis dizer com "_Eu vou continuar esperando por ela, até o meu ultimo suspiro. Eu sei que ela vai voltar para mim. Eu só espero que não demore mais."_? – perguntei franzindo a testa. Meu olhar buscou o da garota a minha frente apenas para ver o crepitar da ira ali se alojar.

-Exatamente o que parece. – respondeu Tanner, sua voz embriagada por um choro contido. – Jennifer acha que a mãe está viva.

-Mas isso é ridículo! – protestei exaltado. – Ela viu a mãe morrer, não foi? – indaguei relembrando-me de todas as poucas histórias que já ouvi de Caroline e Jennifer Kimmel.

Tanner suspirou cansada e caminhou pela sala, sem me fitar quando respondia. – O mundo bruxo também viu você morrer. – Um arrepio percorreu-me quando o olhar intenso da garota atingiu-me. – Mais que isso. Todos virão o grandioso Dumbledore morrer. Todos presenciaram seu assassinato. Todos estiveram no seu velório... – Engoli em seco temendo pela primeira vez o rumo daquela conversa.

-Jennifer também viu a mãe morrer, também enterrou-a e agora, insana como está, ela está acreditando fielmente que Caroline não morreu! Ela tem certeza que a qualquer instante a mãe virá lhe resgatar deste castelo e a levará de volta para casa! – Os punhos da menina se fecharam, sua raiva escorrendo em forma de lágrimas venenosas por seu rosto.

Fiquei sem reação, sem saber o que responder diante daquela revelação, afinal, o que eu deveria dizer? Jennifer realmente estava enlouquecendo como a amiga citara mais cedo e ao que parecia nada poderia ser feito a respeito. Eu conhecia Dumbledore, mesmo que eu intercedesse em favor de Jennifer ele jamais permitiria que a garota voltasse para o Brasil, a culpa por tudo que fez jamais lhe deixaria se afastar da garota, mesmo que isso a levasse a loucura.

Maria Tanner respirou fundo, segurou o nariz com os dedos, tentando visivelmente se acalmar; pude perceber ali o amor que aquela garota tinha por Jennifer, talvez aquele beijo que presenciei fosse realmente algo profundo, seriam as duas namoradas? Quem sabe. Por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse me parecer, eu sabia que no mundo trouxa o homossexualismo era muito melhor aceito e depois de ver o afinco que aquela garota a minha frente tinha em lutar pelo bem-estar de Jennifer, eu jamais poderia negar o amor que ali existia.

Maria Tanner, desde que conheci Jennifer, esteve sempre ali, zelando pela amiga, mandando corujas e mais corujas, cuidando de detalhes que ninguém jamais pensaria, enxergando o que ninguém mais enxerga, viajando quantas vezes fosse necessário para acolher Jennifer. Então seu desespero no dia em que a filha do diretor tentara se matar me veio a mente. O sofrimento e a histeria tão transparente nos olhos daquela menina quando pensou ter chegado tarde demais... Tudo. Maria Tanner realmente amava Jennifer Kimmel.

-Não há muito que eu possa fazer estando tão longe. – disse-me Tanner arrancando-me de meus devaneios; fitei-a aturdido. Ela se aproximou de mim, apoiando-se na mesa para diminuir o espaço entre nós. – Eu simplesmente desisto de tentar conseguir algo com Dumbledore, ele parece não conseguir compreender o que a filha passa, o que ela sente. – Seu olhar se tornou suplicante. – Eu não sei mais a quem recorrer professor, não conheço mais ninguém aqui, e o único que sei que Jennifer confia atualmente é o senhor.

-Em _mim_? – repeti desacreditado. – Você está louca?

Tanner riu amargamente e se afastou. – Jennifer confia muito no senhor, e o admira mais do que tudo! – a firmeza com que a garota afirmou tudo aquilo me perturbou fazendo-me esquecer até mesmo de comentar com algum sarcasmo ou frieza.

-Por Merlin! Por quê?

Maria deu de ombros. – Você sempre foi mais que um escravo de Voldemort, também era um escravo de Dumbledore. – Minha mascara caiu revelando toda minha surpresa e descrença; como ela poderia saber? Ela pareceu ler minhas indagações não verbalizadas. – Oh sim, eu sei. E não só eu, Jennifer e os meninos também sabem. Sempre soubemos.

-Como? – consegui indagar em meio a toda minha descrença.

-É muito mais fácil se enxergar as coisas quando se esta de fora. Nós nunca estivemos envolvidos na guerra, mas sempre nos mantivemos minuciosamente informados uma vez que acreditávamos que Jenny iria lutar e nós não iramos deixá-la sozinha nessa. Também lutaríamos. – Tanner voltou a caminhar pela sala. – Era claro como um cristal, para nós muitas coisas, como sua dupla escravidão e o pedido de Dumbledore para que você o "matasse", claro que não sabíamos que a morte não era verídica, mas sabíamos que ele quem havia lhe pedido.

Eu não conseguia acreditar nas palavras daquela garota, uma jovem que eu nem mesmo sabia de sua existência até poucos dias atrás, nunca estudara em Hogwarts, nunca tivera nenhum tipo de contato comigo ou Dumbledore, tinha conhecimento do que até hoje, todos não sabiam. Como isso poderia ser possível. Como...?

-Jen o admira por tudo que passou, por tudo que se submeteu e ainda sim ama Dumbledore como um pai. Ela o admira por conseguir despertar em Dumbledore todo o instinto paternal que ela nunca conseguiu. Jenny confiaria sua vida no senhor. – Tanner encarou-me. - Foi por isso que ela exigiu que Dumbledore retirasse seu voto perpétuo.

Arrepie-me com a declaração da garota, ainda custava-me a acreditar que fora Jennifer quem intercedera a meu favor para por fim no voto perpétuo entre Dumbledore e eu. Kimmel se mostrava a cada minuto mais e mais imprevisível e fascinante, e junto com esses sentimentos de admiração existia também a culpa e o remorso, muito embora eu jamais fosse admitir nada disso em voz alta, martirizava-me ver o preço alto que essa garota pagava para ser tão "fascinante".

Por mais que eu negasse, eu devia muito a Jennifer, mais que um dia poderia imaginar ficar em debito com alguém, era mais que minha obrigação ajudá-la de alguma maneira. – Por mais que eu esteja sensibilizado, não vejo o que posso fazer para ajudá-la, senhorita Tanner. – declarei tentando me recompor novamente.

Seus olhos brilharam com intensidade e quem sabe até mesmo um pouco de esperança. –Olhe para isso, professor. – ela retirou o colar com a poção para mostrar o estado da emocional da pessoa. – Jennifer. – declarou ela fazendo o colar brilhar intensamente antes de se transformar em uma massa cinzenta. – O senhor conhece essa poção, professor, me diga, o que cinza representa? O senhor sabe bem o que isso quer dizer.

Sim, eu sabia. Representava a depressão mais profunda que uma pessoa sã poderia atingir, era o estado quase catatônico, inerte a tudo, o estado que lentamente migrava para a cor preta; a morte. Engoli em seco, incapaz de comentar aquilo. Jennifer estava, lentamente,... morrendo.

-Não vou permitir que ela morra! – grunhiu Tanner. – Não vou! Jurei a mãe dela! Jurei a mim mesma! Se Jenny desistiu dela mesma, eu não desisti e se estou aqui, me humilhando, talvez até perdendo meu tempo, é porque minhas fichas estão se esgotando e eu estou desesperada.

Inferno sangrento! Como uma responsabilidade de tal magnitude é praticamente infligida a mim sem me dar a oportunidade de recusar, da noite para o dia? Eu não tinha o direito de negligenciar toda essa situação, não depois de ver com meus próprios olhos o estado de Jennifer. Não depois de ver o quão parecidos éramos. Não depois de descobrir o que Dumbledore lhe fizera, por culpa, indiretamente, minha.

Engolindo meu orgulho e meu bom-senso, perguntei. – O que quer que eu faça?

Um vestígio de sorriso surgiu nos lábios da garota a minha frente, mas o desespero ainda se fez presente em sua voz. – Eu lhe peço, professor, eu lhe suplico... Cuide de Jennifer. Não permita que sua loucura persista. Não a deixe continuar a acreditar que a mãe irá voltar, porque nós dois sabemos que isso nunca irá acontecer, e permitir que ela continue a se iludir é cruel... Jennifer confia no senhor. Use dessa confiança para ajustá-la a essa nova realidade, a esse lugar.

Seu pedido era quase tão desesperado quanto seu olhar, Maria Tanner estava verdadeiramente angustiada e apavorada em relação a amiga. Talvez tão desesperada que nem mesmo perceber a quem estava recorrendo, talvez não tenha parado para pensar, talvez tenha pensado demais. Mas de alguma maneira, eu sentia a responsabilidade daquele pedido recair sobre minhas costas, além do peso que cumprir tal pedido representava.

Jennifer Kimmel já possuía a vida arruinada demais, em grande parte por minha culpa, que direito tinha eu de negligenciar-me agora? Eu não tinha muitas opções, mas também não tinha muitas esperanças de conseguir ser bem-sucedido em todo esse pacto maluco. Antes que eu pudesse responder, o som de alunos descendo as masmorras quebrou aquele silêncio intenso, o almoço havia acabado e logo minha próxima aula começaria. Não tínhamos mais muito tempo.

- Verei o que posso fazer. – declarei por fim, recebendo apenas um aceno com a cabeça de Tanner. Ela vestiu a capa, cobrindo o próprio rosto e se dirigiu a escuridão em um canto da sala, próximo a porta.

-Uma ultima coisa, professor, - ela parou e virou-se para me encarar. - quando Jennifer estiver em crise, como esteve no outro dia, quando seus poderes estiverem fora de controle, _nunca_, mas nunca mesmo, use magia. – Franzi a sobrancelha diante de tal declaração, mas não precisei indagar. – Se usar magia, ao invés de anular os poderes irá acentuá-los. Magia somada a magia tende a se potencializar. – Os alunos estavam próximos já e Maria Tanner, sem nem mesmo esperar minha resposta se escondeu nas sombras, ficando totalmente invisível aos alunos alheios ao que a pouco ali acontecera.

Mesmo mal podendo vê-la, eu sabia que ela me via e assenti levemente com a cabeça antes de retornar a minha cadeira, em tempo de ver Tanner sair porta a fora sutilmente, deixando para trás apenas milhares de questões em minha cabeça e um grande fardo em minhas costas, criando-me a sensação que eu talvez não devesse ter tentado entender o quebra-cabeças que era Jennifer Kimmel, a filha de Alvo Dumbledore.


	15. Sua mãe não vai voltar

**POV Snape**

Promessas. Palavras. Juras... Inferno! Em poucos dias quantas maluquices dessas já havia feito eu? Primeiro a Dumbledore, depois a Kimmel, agora a Tanner! Eu mal tinha condições de cumprir a primeira, quem dirá as demais, sendo elas extremamente impossíveis para alguém como eu. Como eu pude me envolver tanto com toda essa história, logo eu! Eu jamais havia me preocupado com ninguém desta maneira, ao menos, não depois de Lily, e agora, cá estava eu, envolvido em uma teia de promessas, as quais eu sabia que não havia a possibilidade de mentir ou quem sabe me esquivar, eu teria, de alguma maneira cumprir e eu não tinha diabos a idéia de como conseguir, porque... Porquê... Raios, eu nem mesmo sabia o porque.

O uísque de fogo descia rasgando minha garganta, causando-me certo alívio, eu olhava para os pergaminhos, esperando para serem corrigidos, ciente que eu jamais conseguiria me concentrar naquilo. As estúpidas e sangrentas promessas que havia feito não deixavam minha mente um só instante, mas eu estava consciente que desistir das redações e seguir para meus aposentos só acentuaria as tormentas em minha mente, impossibilitando-me uma única válvula de escape.

Leves batidas soaram na porta; franzi o cenho, olhei para o relógio para constatar que eram oito horas da noite, quem diabos poderia ser? – Entre! – ordenei sem conseguir imaginar quem poderia estar importunando-me aquela hora; o dia já fora longo demais sem qualquer aluno irritante ou um dos professores a me atormentar ao anoitecer.

A porta se abriu e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Jennifer Kimmel adentrar sorrateira e cabisbaixa em minha sala. – Boa noite, professor, com licença. - Ela trajava ainda os uniformes da escola, a seu "estilo", mas ainda considerados uniformes válidos e os cabelos soltos, desprovida de qualquer tipo de jóia ou acessório, com exceção das luvas até o cotovelo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – indaguei ríspido, a última coisa que eu precisava no momento era um encontro com logo Jennifer Kimmel! – Nunca senti tanta falta dos tempos de impertinência daquele moleque atrevido do Potter.

Kimmel me encarou aturdida. – São oito horas, professor. – declarou ela como se isso explicasse alguma coisa. Minha irritação aumentou.

-Não perguntei que horas são, perguntei o que fazes aqui! – grunhi ferozmente. Kimmel recuou e voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

-Tenho uma detenção a cumprir agora com o senhor, professor. – seu sussurro não demonstrava medo, mas sim submissão, a distância e distinção entre um professor e um aluno nunca se fez tão clara.

Desconcertado, a reação me faltou por alguns instantes, mas tão logo me recompus, assumindo minha mascara de imparcialidade. Pensei em dispensá-la, mas as sangrentas palavras de Tanner gritaram em minha mente e eu soube que eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, agora. Ou ao menos começar.

-Bem. – com um gesto com a varinha levitei cinco caldeirões sujos para a bancada a minha frente. – Esta noite a senhorita irá limpar estes caldeirões, os deixará brilhando! – aquele sorriso maquiavélico costumeiro surgiu em meus lábios. – Sem utilizar magia é claro.

Kimmel não pareceu se abalar, assentiu com a cabeça e se aproximou da bancada, com um elástico, prendeu rapidamente o cabelo em um coque alto, retirou o agasalho e pegou a esponja.

Percebi, com estranheza, que Jennifer não pretendia retirar as luvas, muito embora a certeza de que as mesmas molhariam na execução da tarefa fosse eminente. – Não vai retirar as luvas? – indaguei pressentindo algo errado em tudo aquilo.

Bastou todo o corpo da garota ficar tenso e a mesma hesitar em responder que eu soube que algo estava errado, e vindo de Kimmel, estava terrivelmente errado. – Estou bem assim. – murmurou ela e começou a limpar o primeiro caldeirão.

Contudo, eu não deixaria aquilo passar mal explicado como estava, aproximei-me da garota e agarrei-lhe o braço esquerdo. – Ei! Solte-me! – Jennifer tentou se soltar, sem sucesso, mantive seu braço firmemente preso e retirei sua luva.

Para meu completo horror, seu braço, além de ainda haver a marca ainda não cicatrizada da estupidez do outro dia, se encontrava mutilado, com novos cortes, alguns profundos, outros superficiais, alguns, eu podia constatar, não tinha mais que um par de horas. – Você andou se cortando novamente? – perguntei, a descrença se misturando a raiva; sem nem mesmo perceber, apertei com mais força o braço da garota.

-Solte-me! – exigiu ela enquanto tentava, inutilmente, se soltar. Mantive seu braço firmemente preso e encurtei a distancia entre nós, a raiva dominando intensamente. Como ela pode? Por que...?

-Garota estúpida, por que fez isso? – grunhi apoiando seu braço na bancada e retirando minha varinha para analisar a profundeza do problema. – Seu pulso ainda está sensível por causa da sua idiotice do outro dia! O que diabos esta pesando? – tentei fechar os cortes, contudo, como no outro dia, não consegui, novamente aquela idiota havia usado magia para se cortar. – Acaso está querendo morrer? – perguntei retoricamente enquanto me dirigi a meu estoque de poções a fim de encontrar a pomada de cura.

-Não me tente... – exclamou a garota, fitei-a escandalizado apenas para constatar que naquele olhar tão novo, jazia sim o desejo de morrer. Eu não conseguia compreender o que tudo aquilo significava. Cada vez mais complexas as coisas se mostravam, os sentimentos mais intensos, as dores mais sofridas, o cansaço mais presente.

Minha mente trabalhava com afinco tentando ler a alma de Jennifer Kimmel, qual era sua real dor, quão cansada e torturada estava a jovem de apenas dezessete anos? Porque essa necessidade de se cortar? A onde isso a levava?

Percebi tardiamente que a pomada que um dia Dumbledore me pedira e eu acabei por presenciar aquela estranha discussão entre o velho e sua filha, se baseava exatamente nisso, as peças que faltavam, era isso. Jennifer não cortara os pulsos no outro dia em meio a um surto. – Aproximei-me novamente e voltei a analisar seu pulso, agora prestando mais atenção; para meu completo horror, ali haviam diversas cicatrizes, cortes e mais cortes, todos perfeitamente retos, era nítido que nenhum deles fora acidental. Quantos cortes haviam ali? Quantas milhares de cicatrizes aquele pulso carregava? Era impossível contar.

Voltei a encará-la aturdido, procurando uma resposta, uma explicação para aquele ato tão... Insano. Jennifer recolheu o pulso e voltou a vestir as luvas, tentando se mostrar indiferente ao novo fato que tomei consciência. Ela apenas menos prezou com os ombros e começou a esfregar o caldeirão. –Não me olhe com essa cara, professor. – exigiu ela rudemente, eu podia ver o esforço em sua voz e em seu olhar para se controlar. – Querer mesmo que eu acredite que você nunca sentiu que merecia ser punido pelas monstruosidades que fez e deu um jeito de se punir? Seja você mesmo que aplicara a punição ou terceiros?

Jennifer encontrou meus olhos e me passou toda a intensidade de suas perguntas, fazendo-me arrepiar, fazendo-me compreender com clareza qual a explicação para seu ato. – Quer mesmo que eu acredite, professor, que na noite em que assumiu o pesado fardo de assassino de Dumbledore, mesmo sabendo que não era real, o senhor não deu um jeito para que Voldemort o torturasse?

O choque percorreu cada centímetro do meu corpo, como? Como ela poderia saber disso? Nem mesmo Dumbledore tinha conhecimento desse castigo. O único que realmente sabia, agora estava morto, como Jennifer Kimmel, uma garota a qual nunca verdadeiramente se envolvera na guerra poderia saber disso?

-Somos iguais, professor. – Declarou Jennifer, sua voz quebradiça pela dor, seus olhos desejando derramar as lágrimas de alivio, as mesmas que morriam antes de deixarem seus olhos.

Aquilo precisava parar, ela precisava enxergar onde estava jogando sua vida, antes que fosse tarde demais. Segurei seus braços firmemente, sem machucá-la. – Jennifer, - chamei em baixo tom, todas as ondas de sarcasmo e frieza esquecidos. – Você não pode continuar com isso... – declarei ainda em baixo tom. Seu olhar demonstrou surpresa com minha atitude. – Não vou permitir que se afunde nessa escuridão. Isso não é lugar para você, Jennifer. Uma vez lá, não haverá retorno. Não vou permitir que você destrua sua vida! Se Dumbledore não irá fazer nada, eu irei! – grunhi com ferocidade. Eu não permitiria aquilo, nunca!

-Eu não chegarei ao fundo! – retrucou ela com a mesma ira que eu havia dito. – Mamãe jamais permitirá isso! Eu não farei isso; por ela! Ela ficaria desapontada quando nos encontrássemos novamente! – solitárias lágrimas finalmente apareceram em seu rosto. – Você não compreende, professor? Ela está apostando que sou forte o suficiente para enfrentar tudo isso enquanto ela está longe! – A dor e o desespero eram intensos e grandiosos nos olhos dela.

–Eu sei que sou fraca! Sei que não é isso que ela espera de mim! Mas estou fazendo o possível para me manter estável enquanto ela não volta, sei que ela já ficará magoada, mas, ao menos. – um sorriso morto surgiu em seus lábios. – Eu não irei entregado os pontos! Ela vai ver que eu fiz tudo que consegui, vai reconhecer minha persistência, mesmo eu não estando nas melhores das condições. – seu olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas o sorriso mórbido persistia. – Quando ela voltar...

O choque recaiu sobre mim com força, Jennifer verdadeiramente acreditava no regresso da mãe. Eu não podia crer... Uma jovem tão nova, tão forte; estava tomada pela ilusão e talvez até mesmo pela insanidade. O que Dumbledore fizera com ela era muito mais do que a submeter a uma eterna tortura física.

Eu não consegui mais ouvi-la iludir-se, era angustiante, desesperador para qualquer um tivesse o mínimo de compaixão. Sem nem mesmo pensar, eu cortei sua frase. – Jennifer. – seus olhos encontraram os meus, mostrando-me toda a inocência e a falta dela, misturadas perfeitamente em uma alma. E eu percebi, através de toda sua expectativa em ouvir-me, que atirar-lhe a verdade, não seria mais que uma brincadeira cruel para Jennifer.

Não bastava falar. Não bastaria grita ou esbravejar. Percebi muito tardiamente que Jennifer havia criado aquela ideologia, havia colocado em sua própria cabeça algo tão insano justamente para se manter sã, criando uma barreira para impedir a si mesma de sucumbir perante tantas mudanças e tristezas.

Eu não podia permitir que ela continuasse a se iludir, pois isso a levaria para insanidade da mesma maneira, contudo também não poderia simplesmente atirar-lhe a verdade, esperando que assim ela fosse perceber qual é a atual realidade sem se martirizar. Ao menos, não muito.

Jennifer estava longe das únicas pessoas em quem confiava; que amava. Sentia-se sozinha, e com razão. Eu precisava ser cauteloso, expor a verdade com clareza e sutileza, sem feri-la, sem deixá-la padecer. Eu precisava que ela confiasse em mim, tanto para acreditar na verdade quanto para se sentir composta o suficiente para seguir com sua vida. Sua vida e sua sanidade pareceram pesar sobre mim, e eu nem mesmo sabia ao certo, como fazer aquilo, era uma alma, uma alma frágil em minhas mãos, dependente de mim.

Como pode um homem, que por anos e anos vivera em meio a mortes, torturas, desprovido de todo afeto e apoio poderia dizer a uma garota tão emocionalmente frágil que a pessoa que ela mais ama nesse mundo, seu maior suporte, sua motivação para viver, estava morta? E não viria para buscá-la, nunca mais lhe destinaria um sorriso caloroso ou um abraço consolador. Eu não era a pessoa certa para isso. Provavelmente eu era a ultima pessoa no mundo preparada para dizer tudo isso. Mas, por ironia ou diversão do destino, era eu quem diria tudo aquilo à Jennifer Kimmel.

Respirei fundo, tentando inutilmente me acalmar, ou até mesmo adiar tudo aquilo, com a única certeza que, antes de contar, eu deveria fazê-la confiar em mim. – Gostaria de lhe contar uma história e eu gostaria muito que a senhorita me ouvisse. – sussurrei meio tremulo, ganhando um olhar interrogativo da jovem a minha frente. Eu me sentia patético só com aquela simples frase, mas fora assim, há muito tempo atrás que minha mãe confortava-me e preparava-me para as notícias ruins, antes da minha vida de Comensal, antes de Lilian, antes Hogwarts, antes de tudo.

Aturdido, levantei e me afastei da garota, mas voltando a falar antes que a mesma perguntasse algo. – A história é sobre um homem que também era um bruxo, mas principalmente sobre um comensal. – minha própria pele arrepiou-se assim como eu sabia que a de Jennifer havia feito. – Ele só queria ser aceito, ser reconhecido, ser um bruxo bem sucedido. Ofereceram-lhe a Marca Negra, prometendo-lhe tudo que ele desejava, tudo que ele sonhava. – apoiei as mãos na mesa, tentando controlar a mim mesmo. – Ele foi cego o suficiente para não ver a que estava se submetendo, do que estava abdicando e percebeu tardiamente que o preço por tudo aquilo era alto demais.

Um arfar vindo de Jennifer me fez encará-la, seus olhos estavam cheio d'água, e sua mão cobria sua boca, ela percebera de quem eu falava. – Jennifer, eu fiz muita coisa ruim. – uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seus olhos. – Eu feri pessoas por todos os lugares em que passei, e mesmo ter me arrependido e lutado pelo bem, nada, _nada_, vai apagar a culpa, vai justificar o que fiz, vai apagar. Eu carregarei comigo por toda a eternidade o fardo de cada pessoa que torturei, que matei.

Suspirei cansado, olhei para cima, sentindo-me verdadeiramente cansado. - Os fins nunca justificaram os meios, Jennifer, e a culpa nunca deixará minha alma. – encarei-a de igual para igual, algo que talvez nunca tenha feito com um aluno, ou qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Lily. - Eu sei o que é viver um inferno, sei o que é chegar na escuridão total, sei o que é sofrer e estar sozinho.

Jennifer se encolheu, retraída, receosa. – Por... Por que está me contando tudo isso? – sussurrou ela assustada.

Respirei fundo, sem a menor idéia se o que eu estava fazendo era certo eu não. – Como você mesma disse, Jennifer, - encontrei seu olhar, desejando que ela visse ali toda a sinceridade que eu tentava lhe devotar. – Nós somos iguais. – via estremecer com minhas palavras, contudo não hesitei em continuar. – Conheço, e conheço muito bem, todos esses sentimentos sombrios que a cercam, sei o que é se sentir perdido e sozinho, sei o que é desejar a morte como se necessita do ar para respirar. – segurei suas mãos com firmeza, contudo sem machucá-la, sentei-me a sua frente, criando um espaço mínimo entre nós. – Eu sei o que você passa, Jennifer, e nunca faria algo para feri-la, mais, nunca diria nada apenas pelo prazer de torturá-la, você entende isso? Entende Jennifer?

Eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos, conseguia ouvir sua respiração acelerada, mas ainda consegui ver confiança em meio àquela explosão de sentimentos obscuros. – Sim... – sua voz saiu tão baixa que quase se tornou inaudível.

Desejei com todas as minhas forças, que não tivesse que ser eu ali, a dizer aquilo, a ver o último fio de esperança se apagar naquela garota tão única, tão cheia de vida, tão sedenta pela morte. Ela não merecia isso... Mas a vida nunca foi justa. Sempre maltratou e condenou aqueles de bom coração e vangloriou aqueles que mereciam o inferno.

Minha alma queimou de dor, meu rosto se transformou em uma máscara de sofrimento, doía em mim declarar o que eu sabia que mataria a jovem Kimmel. - Sua mãe não vai chegar... – declarei com suavidade e firmeza, as palavras queimaram como brasa ao saírem de meus lábios.

Jennifer continuou a me encarar, inicialmente inerte ao que eu havia dito, depois seu rosto foi se transformando em uma máscara confusa, em seguida para a ira, depois para o desespero até que por fim, a luz se apagou em seus olhos e ela percebeu que eu não estava mentindo.

Ainda imóvel, ainda se nada a dizer, ela permitiu que a esperança fosse deixando-a, ela permitiu que a dor e a solidão fossem a envolvendo, tentou mascarar o desespero, tentou conter as lágrimas, tentou acreditar na mentira que até então se fizera tão sólida em sua mente.

Contudo, assim como Tanner havia previsto, Jennifer acreditara em mim, a realidade abateu-a com força, seu rosto pareceu envelhecer ao menos uns dez anos em poucos segundos, eu não precisava ler sua mente para saber que se sentia sozinha, desolada, desprotegida... Eu sabia o que ela passava; como eu sabia...

-Eu sinto muito, Jennifer. – sussurrei tentando confortá-la, tentando apaziguar aquela dor tão visível em seu olhar. Tentando evitar que ela se afundasse tanto quando eu me afundei um dia.

Os minutos passaram, o silêncio reinou, a dor a machucou, a impotência me matou, ficamos ali, parados, Jennifer encarando o nada, provavelmente revivendo momento bons e ruins ao lado de sua mãe; eu fiquei atentando a sua reação, esperando paciente por seu momento de retornar a realidade.

Quanto tempo se passou? Era difícil dizer, mas um tempo depois ela pareceu retornar a si, encarando-me como se me visse ali pela primeira vez, uma única e solitária lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, mas o silêncio ainda persistiu.

Suas mãos começaram a esquentar, uma ventania leve surgiu de lugar nenhum, o chão pareceu tremulo e úmido em meus pés. Jennifer estava se descontrolando.

-Ela se foi... – sussurrou ela, e então as lágrimas jorraram, soluções descontrolados vieram, seus poderes se intensificaram, mas não a soltei, ciente das instruções de Tanner mais cedo.

-Jennifer! – chamei firmemente, ela não pareceu me ouvir. Apertei suas mãos com força. – Jennifer! – chamei mais alto, ela me olhou. – Sim, ela se foi, - confirmei com firmeza, mas antes que enlouquecesse, continuei. – Mas você não está sozinha! Não está!

Ele me encarou desacreditada em minhas palavras; minhas mãos queimavam, mas não a soltei, mantive-me firme. – Você lembra o que eu te disse? Eu sei o que você está sentindo! Sei que dói, sei que se sente sozinha, mas você não está! Eu estou aqui, se acalme, eu não vou te deixar sozinha, Jennifer, não vou.

Nunca irei entender o que houve naquele momento, mas Jennifer olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, e a sanidade brilhou dentro de si; seus poderes começaram a ceder. Ela confiara em mim.

Lentamente, pouco a pouco, a garota foi se acalmando, seu descontrole foi dando vazão a silenciosas lágrimas; desprovidas até mesmo dos soluços e das lamentações. Suas mãos se soltaram das minhas, Jennifer se levantou e caminhou para longe de mim, apoiando-se na parede, e ficou ali, deixando que as lágrimas fossem seu único consolo.

Ela não merecia nada daquilo, sua vida estava composta por inúmeras injustiças, criança alguma merecia passar pelo que ela passava. Ninguém merecia sentir todos aqueles sentimentos mórbidos, como eu sentia. Sem pensar duas vezes, levantei-me, peguei em meu estoque uma poção sem sonhos, concentrada, e entreguei a Jennifer. – Beba. – pedi em um sussurro.

Jennifer não contestou e bebeu a poção. Devido a todo o cansaço físico e mental em que se encontrava, não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que Jennifer caísse a adormecida em meus braços.

Ergui-a no colo e segui para meus aposentos, eu não arriscaria deixá-la sozinha naquela noite depois de tudo que houve. Deitei-a em minha cama e retirei os sapatos e soltei-lhe o cabelo, cobri-a devidamente, não seria a primeira vez que eu dormiria no sofá de meus aposentos isso não seria um problema, e pelo menos Jennifer estaria próxima caso resolvesse tentar alguma coisa.

Em seguida, peguei uma pomada curativa e espalhei por seus pulsos, fazendo com que os cortes que ali estavam, se fechassem.

A filha do velho não era uma garota normal, e de alguma forma, sem que eu mesmo permitisse, ela mexera comigo, e me atormentava perceber que eu não tinha idéia do quanto.


	16. Dói demais

POV Jennifer

Fazia apenas alguns instantes que eu estava acordada, mas sem coragem alguma para levantar, eu havia aberto os olhos uma única vez, mas fora o suficiente para que as lembranças da noite passada me abatessem com força desencorajando-me a encarar o dia que nascia. Como eu encararia o professor Snape? O que eu diria? Mas principalmente, o que eu faria sem minha mãe?

Em minha garganta se formou um nó apenas com tal pensamento, ela se fora, para sempre... – senti meu rosto umedecer para só então perceber que o dia mal começara e as lágrimas já se faziam presentes. Como seria daqui para frente? Minha mãe sempre fora tudo para mim e agora eu estava sozinha... Acordar com a ciência de que jamais poderá abraçar aquele que tanto ama novamente fazia com que você desejasse nunca mais ter que levantar da cama.

Eu não era nada sem ela. Fora ela quem me criara, quem me dera carinho e atenção, quem me ensinou a controlar aqueles poderes idiotas e sobre tudo, que me amparou quando eu não conseguia controlá-los. Saber que nunca terei a oportunidade de agradecer, de abraçar, de ver sorriso nem que fosse por uma ultima vez fazia com que eu me sentisse fraca, desprotegida, sem chão.

Eu estava no inferno.

-Senhorita Kimmel? – uma voz mansa arrancou-me de meus devaneios, abri os olhos e me sentei rapidamente na cama por puro reflexo. Parado na porta carregando uma badeja esta um elfo cabisbaixo.

Momentaneamente, fiquei sem ação, e apenas observei o elfo timidamente adentrar no quarto e colocar a bandeja em meu colo. – Professor Snape pediu para Tell trazer o café da manhã da senhorita, Tell colocou tudo que a senhorita gosta. – ele gesticulou, afoito, a bandeja. – Professor Snape também mandou que Tell garantisse que a senhorita tomasse essas poções. – Ele tirou dois frascos em meio as vestes e me estendeu, ainda aturdida peguei-os. - A senhorita Kimmel precisa de alguma coisa a mais? Tell irá com prazer buscar para a senhorita.

Demorei alguns instantes para processar todas aquelas informações, olhei rapidamente para meus pulsos, apenas para constatar que estavam cicatrizados, provavelmente professor Snape havia curado-os enquanto eu dormia. Isso significava que suas palavras eram reais? Eu não sabia dizer ao certo, mas senti algo dentro de mim se aquecer com tal idéia.

Meus olhos se voltaram para Tell, o que esperava ansioso por uma resposta. Sorri fracamente agradecendo por toda sua gentileza, ato que deixou o elfo visivelmente desconcertado. – Eu estou bem, Tell, obrigada por tudo.

O elfo fez uma referencia profunda. – Tudo para deixar a senhorita Kimmel confortável. – um sorriso tímido, mas cheio de felicidade surgiu em seus lábios. – Tell está feliz por servir a senhorita.

Apenas sorri em resposta e seguido de uma nova reverencia o elfo fez menção de se retirar, provavelmente dando-me um pouco de privacidade; contudo, antes que ele atingisse a porta eu o chamei. – Tell? – ele se virou prontamente.

-Sim, senhorita? – uma nova reverencia.

-Onde está o professor Snape? – indaguei com receio, não tinha muita certeza se estava disposta ou melhor, pronta, para encarar o professor, não depois de tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior.

-Professor Snape se levantou cedo e já seguiu para o Grande Salão, senhorita, para fazer seu desjejum. – Assenti em compreensão e permiti que o Tell se retirasse. Provavelmente Snape também não estava com muita vontade de encontrar-me depois do que havia acontecido e, sinceramente, eu lhe era agradecida por isso.

Com um suspiro cansado fitei novamente a bandeja de comida, sem apetite nenhum para comer. – Está tudo errado... – lamentei passando as mãos melancolicamente pelos cabelos. Eu queria acertar as coisas, mas não tinha idéia de como, eram tantos problemas, eram tantas desgraças, eu realmente preferia não ter levantado.

Não sentia-me atraída para comer uma única coisa que fosse, muito embora a bandeja estivesse tentadoramente apetitosa; por um instante, cogitei a hipótese de pular o café da manhã, mas devido a toda a atenção que Tell havia me devotado, eu suspeitava que ele contaria a Snape, ou até mesmo para Dumbledore, se eu não comesse nada.

Relutante, comi um pedaço de fruta e tomei um gole de suco, isso era mais que o suficiente; sem querer me demorar mais naqueles aposentos, deixei tudo mais ou menos organizado no quarto e uma breve nota sobre o travesseiro agradecendo ao professor toda sua gentileza; calcei meus sapatos e segui para meu quarto, eu só queria tomar um banho e esquecer que a noite anterior havia acontecido.

No silêncio do meu quarto já não era tão fácil manter a coerência, passei os olhos pelo quarto, exatamente da mesma maneira que eu havia deixado no dia anterior, mas agora parecendo muito mais frio, vazio... Fechei os olhos sentindo a dor aguda me abater, o choro ameaçava entornar por meus olhos, minha mente gritando repetidas e incessantes vezes que eu estava sozinha.

Lentamente, vaguei pelo quarto, corri levemente os olhos pelo espelho só para ver ali aquela pessoa, agora tão estranha e condenada diante de mim, fechei os olhos novamente e as lágrimas se fizeram presentes.

Sozinha. Por mais que o professor Snape tivesse prometido o contrário. Eu sabia que estava sozinha e seria assim até o fim.

Mesmo minha mãe nunca tendo estado naquele quarto, sua presença se fazia tão intensa como se ela sempre tivesse habitado aquele lugar. Eu olhava cada móvel, cada objeto os quais ativavam minha mente para uma lembrança, antes tão frívola, agora tão preciosa. Tão dolorosamente preciosa.

Silêncio. Apenas o silêncio me rodeava. Não havia motivo para escândalos, isso nunca a traria de volta. Não havia motivo para palavras, afinal, quem me ouviria? Não julguei correto nem mesmo permitir alguns soluços comedidos. Aquilo não iria aplacar minha dor. Nada aplacaria. E eu duvidava que o tempo pudesse apaziguar alguma coisa. O tempo nunca fora parceiro do conformismo, apenas do esquecimento, e _dela_ eu jamais poderia esquecer.

Segui para o banheiro e permiti que minhas vestes caíssem ao chão, liguei o chuveiro frio e adentrei. Meu corpo protestou intensamente contra a água, somada ao inverno que se instalava, queimava minha pele, mas continuei ali. Não me importando com o frio, não me importando com nada.

A água molhava meu rosto, misturando-se as lágrimas, escondendo-as. Meus braços envolveram meu próprio corpo, não na tentativa de tentar de minimizar o frio, mas sim de juntar os cacos de minha alma. Eu não via mais um futuro. Eu não via mais nada, eu não queria mais nada.

Encostei minha cabeça na parede. O choro silencioso se intensificando. Meu corpo fraco escorregou pela parede até encontrar o chão. Minhas mãos me apertando com força, minha voz rouca e cansada ameaçou fazer a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar em fazer naquele instante que não fosse me mutilar.

- _En... Enquanto a chuva molha o meu rosto_ – minha voz não passava de um sussurro quebradisso. Eu sabia o quão tolo era cantar, principalmente naquelas condições, mas aquela música, aquela letra, era tudo que eu queria dizer a ela, tudo que eu sentia. Tudo que eu vivia. - _Ela es... Esconde a minha lágrima, que insiste em encontrar o chão..._

_Enquanto o frio toma o meu corpo_

_Eu aprendi sem a gramática_

_Que saudade não tem tradução._

Saudade. Sentimento cruel e avassalador, sem significado, muito mais amplo que qualquer palavra. Sentimento esse que o outro nunca compreenderá com perfeição a intensidade da sua dor, pode acreditar que compreende, mas nunca de fato o fará.

_Eu preciso tanto de Você_

_O seu amor é o que me faz crescer_

_E conhece como a própria mão_

_Cada medo do meu coração._

Minha infancia não fora normal, qualquer um que me visse diria que eu jamais sobreviveria a todos aqueles males descontrolados a dominar-me, mas foi apenas pelo amor dela, por sua paciencia e perseverança, dias e noites sem fim, sem nunca vacilar, me ensinando não só a dar meus primeiros passinhos ou a andar de bicicleta, mas também maneiras de evitar que aqueles poderes me machucassem.

Fora ela, através do seu amor, que enxergou sem precisar perguntar, as vezes em que eu sentia dor, as vezes em que eu tinha medo da dor, medo de morrer, medo dos sonhos maus. Só ela, me conhecia como ninguém mais, sabia me ler com um olhar, sabia me ensinar sem falar, sabia me ouvir mesmo no meu calar, até mesmo quando eu mesma estava confusa com meus sentimentos.

E agora... O que eu tinha?

_Hoje pensei tanto em nós duas_

_Que não podia deixar pra depois_

_E eu vim aqui só pra dizer:_

_- Que eu sou louca por Você_

Soa tão clichê agora, ouvir minha própria mente relembrar momentos, saldá-la, gritar meu amor por ela, agora... Quando ela não está mais aqui Quando ela não pode mais me ouvir. Eu deveria ter dito antes, mais vezes, com mais intensidade, mais veracidade. Eu daria tudo para tê-la comigo agora, eu daria minha própria vida no lugar da dela. Eu queria ter sido uma filha melhor. Queria poder ter aproveitado cada momento junto dela, ter ouvido seus conselhos, ter abraçado-a todas às vezes que tive chance. Ter lhe dado orgulho como eu sabia que ela desejava.

A breve música chegara ao fim, mas eu não saí debaixo da água gelada, era o meu momento, minha dor, eu perdera a pessoa mais preciosa que eu tinha, e agora, mesmo depois de já ter visto a vida deixar os olhos dela, de ter visto o caixão ser enterrado, parecia doer mil vezes mais, porque de alguma forma, agora eu tinha certeza que era real. Que ela se fora para sempre e não mais voltaria.

Mais lágrimas. Mais dor. E o mais triste era saber que o dia de amanhã seria igual, e depois e depois. Talvez a dor nunca viria a se aplacar. Talvez a dor nunca iria me abandonar.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo se passou, mas logo minhas mãos estavam sem cor e meu corpo tremia, meu corpo estava no limite, não agüentaria mais a água gelada, e eu soube que era hora de voltar. Lentamente me levantei, desliguei o chuveiro, enrolei-me na toalha e segui para meu quarto.

Coloquei minhas vestes escolares e penteei meus cabelos, passei minha maquiagem e coloquei minhas jóias, olhei no espelho apenas para ver uma perfeita máscara, reprimindo qualquer sentimento que inundava meu ser.

Respirei fundo. Era hora de, de alguma maneira, enfrentar o que estava por vir.


	17. Uma vida por outra

**POV Jennifer**

Por todo o dia eu evitei encontrar com o professor Snape ou com o professor Dumbledore sem saber ao certo o que diria ou até mesmo se havia algo a se dizer, tudo era uma grande merda. Mas bem ou mal eu teria que encarar o professor Snape naquela noite, em nossa detenção, ao menos, era o que eu havia imaginado, mas poucas horas antes de nosso temido encontro recebi uma nota dele avisando que todas as nossas detenções haviam sido canceladas.

Assim como eu o estava evitando, o professor Snape estava fazendo o mesmo.

E assim os dias passaram, durante as aulas eu senti ao fundo como sempre e ele me ignorou como qualquer aluno da sonserina não importante. Dumbledore tentara conversar ou ao menos sociabilizar comigo, mas eu o evitei, não tinha cabeça, não tinha espírito para agüentar suas hipocrisias. Alguns alunos as vezes vinham conversar comigo, principalmente Hermione, Harry vinha algumas vezes também, mas normalmente estava com a namorada, a irmã de Ronald, Ginevra ou Gina como todos a chamavam.

Geralmente, Hermione alegava que gostava da minha companhia para estudar, mas algumas vezes eu tinha a sensação que ela tentava fugir de seu namorado, Ronald; por muitas vezes, ela me pareceu desconfortável na presença dele, não que alguma vez eu tenha se quer cogitado em perguntar, afinal, não era da minha conta.

Não demorou muito, veio um pequeno feriado, coisa rápida, quatro dias, mas o suficiente para quem desejava voltar para casa. Eu queria ir, mais do que qualquer outra coisa eu queria, mas, conhecendo Dumbledore, ele jamais permitiria. Sua satisfação pessoal era me ver definhar dentro daquele castelo.

Eu estava sentada na beira do lago, as aulas havia acabado, a grande parte dos alunos estava arrumando suas coisas para irem passar o feriado em casa e os que aqui permaneceriam estava jogando, conversando ou fazendo planos para ir a Hogsmeate. Não era como se eu estivesse me isolando dos demais alunos, eu apenas queria ficar quieta um pouco, lendo meu livro, observando a paisagem serena a minha frente.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios quando uma coruja pousou ao meu lado com uma carta a mim endereçada. Sorri para a coruja a minha frente, provavelmente era uma carta de Mary ou algum dos meninos.

-Obrigada. – agradeci a coruja assim que peguei a carta e vi-a partir.

Congelei quando reconheci a caligrafia do diretor senti meus pelos arrepiarem, o que poderia ser agora? Minhas mãos ficaram geladas, e eu hesitei em abrir o envelope. A carta era curta:

_Jennifer,_

_Sei que esta ansiosa para rever seus amigos e espero que esses poucos dias consigam erradicar ao menos parte dessa ansiedade. Vá e desfrute seu feriado, apenas peço que tome cuidado e não seja imprudente. Estou confiando em você._

_Estarei com saudades, que Merlin a acompanhe minha menina._

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Precisei reler a carta mais três vezes para ter certeza que não estava lendo errado. Dumbledore estava me dando permissão para voltar para casa? Isso... Isso... – eu não tinha palavras.

Um sorriso grandioso surgiu em meus lábios enquanto pequenas lágrimas de felicidades escorriam por minha face. Dumbledore finalmente fora humano. Finalmente pensara em mim.

Mas...

O sorriso se desfez. Dumbledore nunca pensaria nisso. Nunca faria isso por conta própria. Mas quem... – não precisei pensar mais. Professor Snape.

Levantei num pulo, feliz, mesmo que a idéia não tivesse sido de Dumbledore, eu ainda tinha permissão para voltar para casa, mas antes, eu iria agradecer ao professor Snape. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que havia sido ele, e mesmo que ele estivesse me evitando eu não iria deixar de agradecer tamanha gentileza. Fui criada assim e assim agiria para sempre.

Corri o mais rápido que pude em direção as masmorras, ignorando todos os olhares curiosos em minha direção; isso não importava agora. Eu só queria agradecê-lo e arrumar minhas coisas para quem sabe, chegar ao Brasil para o almoço. Mary ficaria louca. Sorri com tal pensamento.

Assim que cheguei em frente a sala de poções bati na porta com firmeza. Não houve resposta. Bati novamente com mais insistência. – Professor Snape? – chamei. Nada. Ele não respondia.

O mais lógico era se imaginar que ele não estivesse na sala, mas algo me dizia que essa não era a realidade. Totalmente imprudente, adentrei na sala mesmo assim, sem nem mesmo pensar nas consequências. Estava vazia. – Professor? – Chamei. – O senhor está aí?

Nada. Eu estava pronta para voltar quando ouvi um grito de dor vindo da porta dos aposentos particulares do professor de poções. – Professor? – eu nem mesmo pensei direito, corri até lá, mas a porta estava trancada. Um novo grito veio de trás da porta, angustiando-me. Por Deus o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Sem pensar duas vezes, peguei minha varinha e explodi a porta; o professor estava caído no chão, contorcendo-se, em completa agonia. – PROFESSOR! – Corri até ele; assim que minhas mãos o tocaram, vi seus olhos buscarem meu rosto, talvez a dor fosse insana, pois ele nem mesmo pareceu me reconhecer no primeiro momento e quando o fez, não parecia ter forças nem mesmo para recriminar-me ou expulsar-me dali, não que eu fosse sair de qualquer maneira, mas era uma atitude que eu esperava dele.

Meus olhos vagaram ligeiros por algum sinal de ferimento, encontrando quase que instantaneamente a marca negra em seu braço direito. Ela estava exaltada, parecia queimar; algo totalmente ilógico para mim, foi então que eu vi. Um copo quase vazio, com resquícios de uma poção, jogado próximo ao corpo torturado do professor. Peguei rapidamente o copo e senti levemente seu aroma. O cheiro era acido e desconhecido por mim. Eu esta pronta para chamar alguém quando a voz rouca do professor pediu. – Não.

Fiquei estática. Como ele conseguia compreender o que eu faria? Minha mente novamente trabalhou com afinco, meus olhos vagaram da poção para a marca negra repetidas vezes, sem conseguir compreender, até que tudo ficou claro como um cristal. – Não...! – sussurrei em meio a incredibilidade. Busquei os olhos do professor. – Você não fez isso! – senti uma raiva inexplicável me atingir quando percebi que ele havia feito uma poção para tentar remover a marca negra de seu braço; algo totalmente insano e perigo. Era uma poção experimental, ele era louco de testar em si mesmo sem o acompanhamento de alguém. – Seu idiota! – resmunguei pensando no que faria.

Era inútil tentar falar com ele naquele momento, Snape estava quase inconsciente devido a magnitude da dor, sem pensar duas vezes puxei-o da melhor maneira possível para a lareira. Eu não podia usar magia em seu corpo, ele já estava no limite e qualquer acréscimo poderia ser fata.

Assim que o coloquei dentro da lareira, peguei um pouco de pó de flu e o abracei. – Mansão Kimmel! – gritei. Professor Snape me ajudara muito desde que cheguei em Hogwarts e não seria agora quando ele estava tão vulnerável que eu o deixaria sozinho.


	18. Por um fio

**POV Snape**

Dor. Fogo. Meu corpo inteiro queima ardentemente. Minha insanidade latejava dentro de meu ser. Nada mais importava. Eu queria morrer. Queria finalmente acertar minhas contas com o diabo, colocar um prazo para o fim de minha dor para então quem sabe suportá-la. Seria este o inferno? Uma eterna Cruciattus maximizada a décima potencia? As torturas do Lorde das Trevas se assemelhavam a brincadeiras de criança comparado a dor de agora. Um acido efervescente parecia correr em minhas veias ao invés de meu sangue. Meus órgãos pareciam totalmente tomados pelas chamas. Meu corpo inteiro me torturava.

Horas, dias, anos, quanto tempo se passara? Quanto mais duraria?

-AJUDEM-ME! – Ouvi uma voz gritar em meio as chamas. De quem era aquela voz? Eu a conhecia, embora não pudesse reconhecê-la, a dor percorria meu corpo tal como um veneno, derretendo meu cérebro, impedindo-me de pensar coerentemente. Mas aquelas voz... Tão preocupada... Tão familiar em meio aquela dor tão insana.

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Uma jovem morena de olhos azuis, os quais me pareciam muito familiares muito embora eu não conseguisse me recordar de onde os conhecia; me segurava junto a si, seus amigos estavam a nossa volta dizendo coisas, discutindo. O que eles falavam? Eu não conseguia entender. A dor fazia-me querer fechar os olhos novamente, mas o que eu perderia? Meu corpo inteiro tremia perante o fogo, minha alma se dilacerava lenta e amargamente.

-Ele não precisa estar acordado... – Disse a morena que me segurava; abri meus olhos a tempo de vê-la colocar um pano úmido em meu rosto, cobrindo minha boca e minhas narinas, sufocando-me, fazendo a escuridão que tanto tentava dominar-me, se apossar.

(...)

Meus olhos pesavam, a dor fazia-me nausear, abri meus olhos apenas para me curvar violentamente e vomitar o pouco de comida que havia em meu estomago; vi sangue jorrar de minha boca; uma morena de olhos azuis rapidamente se aproximou sustentando meu fraco corpo enquanto me estomago insistia expulsar tudo de dentro de mim.

Ela gritou alguma coisa, mas não foi capaz de entender. Não demorou muito para sentir novas mãos a me tocarem, erguendo-me e deitando-me em outro local, senti minhas vestes serem arrancadas e novas vestes serem colocadas. Uma mão suave limpou o suor de minha testa. Recostou minha cabeça em algo fofo e ofereceu-me um pouco d'água, a qual desceu refrescando e rasgando minha garganta. Algo úmido e macio tocou o fogo dilacerante em meu braço, diminuindo a ardência. Algo foi posto em meu rosto novamente, forçando a inconsciência a me tomar.

(...)

Meu corpo pesava mais do que eu poderia suportar, a dor parecia tê-lo adormecido completamente, muito embora, ao longe eu ainda podia senti-la acabar com cada parte do que restara do meu corpo. Quis abrir meus olhos, mas nem isso consegui. Mexia-me com dificuldade, mas senti sutilmente um toque macio a afagar meus cabelos e aconchegar melhor meu corpo.

-Você vai ficar bom... – sussurrou uma voz angelical próxima ao meu ouvido. – Por favor, volte para nós. – Então a escuridão envolveu-me novamente.

(...)

Senti-me despertar levemente, sentia mãos carregando-me. Onde me levavam? Quis abrir os olhos, mas não consegui. A dor não parecia tão forte agora, mas ainda sim eu sentia meu corpo inteiro derreter, porque estava tão quente?

-Precisamos abaixar logo a febre ou ele não irá agüentar! – declarou uma voz urgente, embora ainda doce. Quem estava febril? Quem não iria agüentar? Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em indagar eu senti minha pele nua em contato com algo gélido e não tardou a uma água mais gelada que o material que me tocava, atingir-me.

Meu corpo protestou. Tentei me livrar daquela água fria. Por que faziam isso? Um corpo se chocou contra o meu segurando-me em algo que acreditei ser um poderoso abraço. – Aguente, por favor, agüente. – Pediu uma voz angélica e assustada ao pé de meu ouvido.

Algo mais gelado foi colocado em minha queimadura exposta, causando-me dor e alivio, meu corpo foi amolecendo novamente, até por fim se entregar por completo.

(...)

Mais uma vez me vi emergindo das profundezas embora eu me sentisse fraco o demais para abri meus olhos, minha garganta também estava rouca demais para emitir algum som, eu podia sentir ainda a queimação, embora parecesse ter amenizado, ou será que meu corpo já havia se tornado cinzas?

Meus ouvidos aos poucos foram ouvindo palavras suaves e lentamente meu cérebro conseguiu compreender o que significavam. Era uma voz suave a falar, a mesma voz, reconheci segundos mais tarde, que falara todas as demais vezes.

- "_A vida me ensinou a dizer adeus às pessoas que amo, sem tirá-las do meu coração; sorrir às pessoas que não gostam de mim, para mostrá-las que sou diferente do que elas pensam_;" – Sua voz transmitia tanta ternura e pureza que fazia com que suas palavras me tocassem onde já acreditei estar morto dentro de mim. - "_Fazer de conta que tudo está bem quando isso não é verdade, para que eu possa acreditar que tudo vai mudar; calar-me para ouvir; aprender com meus erros..._"

Eu queria ouvir mais, pareciam palavras sabias e ao mesmo tempo absurdas para mim, mas uma outra suave voz cortou a voz angelical. – Está lendo Charles Chaplin para ele novamente? – sua voz parecia divertida e compreensiva.

-Dizem que a leitura acalma os enfermos. – declarou a voz angelical.

-Você sabe que ele pode não estar ouvindo, não é? – Perguntou a outra com cuidado. Meu corpo clamava por descanso, mas eu queria ouvir a conversa das duas, entender sobre o que falavam, quem eram, tudo.

-Sei. Mas Charles Chaplin deve ser ouvido com o coração e não com os ouvidos. E de alguma maneira eu sei que suas poesias o acalmam tanto quanto a mim.

-Ele vai ficar bom Jen, você vai ver. – garantiu a moça. Estava cada vez mais difícil lutar contra o próprio cansaço.

-Espero que esteja certa. – Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes da escuridão me tomar.

(...)

Minha consciência lentamente me envolvia, mas meu corpo estava fraco demais para responder aos meus comandos, a dor havia diminuído consideravelmente, mas com ela, toda minha vitalidade havia me deixado, eu não conseguia reagir.

Aos poucos, meus ouvidos foram assumindo suas funções e eu consegui, em meio a todo aquele silêncio, identificar um som comedido e entristecido, soluços talvez? Eu não sabia ao certo, mas estranhamente algo dentro de mim se apertou ao ouvi-lo e queria a todo custo fazê-lo cessar.

-Não chore Jen... – ouvi uma voz grossa suplicar. – Estamos fazendo tudo que esta a nosso alcance.

-E se eu cheguei tarde demais? – indagou uma voz suave e partida pelos soluços quase que silenciosos. – E se demoramos muito para agir?

-Jen. – a mesma voz grossa ficou séria, como se tentasse implantar alguma idéia importante na voz suave. – Aconteça o que acontecer, você não tem culpa! Fizemos tudo que podíamos! Se você não tivesse o encontrado e trazido-o para cá, com certeza ele não teria agüentado. – De quem eles falavam? Quem teria morrido?

-Já falhei uma vez. – confessou a voz chorosa, fazendo algo dentro de mim se quebrar com sua dor. – Não vou suportar se isso acontecer de novo. – Minha alma pesava, queria adormecer novamente, mas eu queria entender o que significava aquela estranha conversa, entretanto, eu sabia que não agüentaria mais muito tempo.

-Você não falhou! – As vozes iam se afastando cada vez mais. - Você fez o certo! Tudo que podíamos fazer por ele nós fizemos! Agora é com ele! – Então tudo voltou a escurecer.

(...)

Abri meus olhos sentindo meu corpo dolorido e fraco, embora a queimação dilacerante finalmente tivesse se extinguido. Mesmo atordoado, eu não consegui reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Um quarto, certamente, mas nenhum que algum dia eu já tivesse estado, com certeza nenhuma acomodação de Hogwarts. O silêncio era intenso, quebrado apenas pelo irritante barulho de algo gotejando próximo a mim.

Meus músculos estavam rígidos, causando-me uma desconfortável dor ao tentar me mover. O que diabos teria acontecido? Assim que, com dificuldade, mexi meu braço esquerdo, senti uma agulha espetar-me a carne. Virei meu rosto para ver um soro trouxa ligado a meu braço.

"Mas o que...?" – pensei aturdido, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, minha atenção se voltou para o que estava ao meu lado.

Jennifer Kimmel, estava espremida em uma pequena poltrona, ressonando. O que diabos aquela garota fazia ali? Seu rosto estava visivelmente cansado, com olheiras profundas, seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e sua postura rígida como se anos houvessem se passado desde a ultima vez que a vira.

-Ela não saiu do seu lado... – uma voz suave e firme declarou do lado oposto. Virei-me em direção a voz para ver Maria Tanner parada junto a porta. – Achamos que você não iria conseguir. – Ela se aproximou, parando próxima a cama, verificou o soro ligado a mim e minha temperatura.

-Do que diabos você está falando? – perguntei num sussurro quase mudo, surpreso comigo mesmo por ter minha voz quase muda de rouquidão. Maria verificou meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pressão para só então responder.

-É normal estar quase sem voz, você gritou bastante apesar de termos sedado-o grande parte do tempo. – Franzi as sobrancelhas em confusão, mas antes que eu indagasse novamente Maria continuou. – Foi praticamente uma tentativa de suicídio o que você fez. – Ela pegou meu braço direito, que então percebi estar enfaixado. Como um turbilhão de flashs, minhas memórias foram retornando rapidamente. A poção. A dor. A menina cuidando de mim... Jennifer. Era Jennifer agora eu tinha certeza. O pânico foi me tomando, o quão vulnerável eu ficara? – Mas deu certo. – Declarou Maria sorrindo enquanto me mostrava meu pulso, totalmente limpo.


	19. Um estilo de vida diferente I

**POV Snape**

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que via. Olhar e olhar pareciam não ser suficiente para a prova que estava frente a meus olhos. Minha mão tocou com cuidado meu braço... Estava... Estava limpo. A marca negra finalmente havia desaparecido, dando vazão a uma fraca cicatriz. A poção... A poção... Dera... Certo!

A emoção que tomava conta de mim era calorosa, intensa, grandiosa... Finalmente aquela prova vergonhosa de uma má escolha a muito feita, finalmente tinha desaparecido. Aquilo era... Inacreditável. Depois de tudo... Depois de tantos anos... Creio que tal emoção só se comparava a do grandioso dia em que Potter derrotara definitivamente o senhor do Escuro.

Fiquei tão inerte em minha própria emoção que esqueci-me completamente da presença de Tanner. – Estou feliz por ter valido a pena para você. – sua voz despertou-me de meus devaneios. Deixei meus braços caírem sobre meu colo e a fitei, estava sorrindo de maneira comedida. - Você quase matou Jenny de preocupação. – declarou ela desviando seus olhos para a amiga.

Tanner se aproximou de Kimmel e aconchegou melhor seu cobertor. – Talvez depois de vê-lo bem ela se acalme. – Tanner afagou com carinho os cabelos de Jennifer. Novamente aquele olhar cheio de amor recaia sobre a filha do diretor. Será possível que o velho soubesse do envolvimento homo-sexual da filha?

Não era como se eu tivesse algum tipo de preconceito com a homo-sexualidade, mas também não era favorável. Isso não era algo comum no mundo bruxo, muito menos bem aceito. – Há quantos dias estive aqui? – perguntei chamando a atenção de volta para mim. Tanner parou de acariciar Kimmel e voltou sua atenção para mim.

-O feriado todo. – explicou ela apoiando-se no pé de minha cama. O feriado todo? Quatro dias desacordado? Isso não era possível. – Jennifer se recusou a deixar o seu lado um só minuto, estávamos preocupados que você não acordasse a tempo. Dumbledore teria nos caçados vivos achando que seqüestramos sua filha. – ela terminou de falar rindo, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de piada para ela.

Me mantive sério. Não era nem um pouco engraçado. Jennifer já tinha que agüentar o suficiente daquele homem, não precisava de mais chateação. Ao perceber que eu não estava favorável a brincadeiras e piadas, Tanner reassumiu sua postura. – Procure descansar Professor, acredite, nenhum de nós deixaria Dumbledore se aproximar de Jennifer para machucá-la, não importa a maneira.

Recostei no travesseiro levemente mais tranquilo, o amor que aquela garota devotava a Jennifer não me deixava dúvidas da veracidade de suas palavras. Jennifer estava segura no meio deles. Eu estava prestes a fazer novas perguntas quando o corpo de Jennifer a se movimentar na poltrona nos chamou a atenção. Levou pouco mais que alguns instantes para a filha do diretor despertar.

Para minha surpresa, a primeira coisa que seu olhar focalizou ao acordar fora a mim, deixando-a levemente surpresa e aliviada. Agora, acordada, eu podia ver o quão debilitado seu corpo estava. As olheiras pareciam muito mais profundas do que instantes atrás, seu corpo parecia muito mais frágil e seu olhar muito mais cansado. A vida nunca pareceu tão pesada para Kimmel quanto aquele olhar transmitia.

Por mais ridículo que pudesse parecer, eu tinha medo de reagir, não conseguia falar, tão pouco desviar o olhar. Algo naquela garota me fascinava. Me assustava. Me atraia.

-Mah? – Fora Kimmel a quebrar o silêncio, mas não o contato visual. – Será que você poderia preparar algo para o professor Snape comer, por favor?

Pela visão periférica vi Tanner assentir e rumar em direção a porta. O som da porta se abrindo e fechando foi minha confirmação que a garota tinha feito o que Jennifer pedira. O silêncio entre nós foi absoluto. Olhos nos olhos, estávamos raivosos, constrangidos, inseguros. Pelas barbas de Merlin quando fora a ultima vez que sentimentos tão humanos estiveram próximos a mim? Eu não fazia idéia, mas tinha certeza que fora a dezenas de anos atrás.

Com um longo suspiro, Kimmel se levantou, se aproximou e começou a verificar o soro que eu já havia esquecido que havia em meu braço. – Você sabe o quão suicida foi o que você fez, não é? – perguntou ela sem me fitar, ainda concentrada no soro.

Ponderei aquilo por um momento, eu sempre soube do alto risco, mas quem se importava com ele? Eu certamente não. Mas eu não podia falar isso abertamente para a filha de Dumbledore, ela muito provavelmente se descontrolaria. Pela primeira vez preferi me calar diante de um aluno, apenas dei de ombros enquanto observava suas mãos ageis procurarem vestigios do veneno ou da marca negra em meu braço.

-Por que não chamou ninguém para ajudá-lo? – perguntou ela em meio a um sussurro, como se não estivesse muito certa se queria ou não ser ouvida. – Dumbledore... Um professor... Até mesmo um aluno da sonserina... Qualquer um! – sua voz, embora ainda baixa, estava carregada de medo e agonia.

Ri sem humor algum diante de sua declaração. – Duvido muito que alguém teria disperdiçado seu feriado comigo. – confessei sem nem mesmo perceber. Irritava-me como eu sempre fala demais na presença de Kimmel. Isso não era da conta dela.

Suas mãos apertaram levemente meu braço, seu rosto estava baixo impossibilitando-me ver seu rosto, mas eu conseguia sentir o leve tremor de sua mão. – **Eu** teria feito. – ela me encarou, seus olhos repletos de magoa já molhados pelas lágrimas. – E caso não tenha percebido, eu fiz isso!

Senti-me desconcertado, Jennifer realmente havia se importado o suficiente para perder seu precioso feriado comigo, mas eu não era o tipo de homem que conseguia agradecer facilmente alguém, não era por ser sempre o temido professor de poções, mas foram raras as vezes em que alguém fizera algo por mim para que eu tivesse a quem agradecer.

Jennifer continuou encarando-me, buscando algo em meus olhos, compreensão talvez? Era difícil dizer, aquela garota nunca fora igual aos demais alunos que já lecionei. Suspirando, ela voltou a fitar meu braço, se afastou até a uma mesa próxima e trouxe uma bolsa termica trouxa. – Sabe, quando te disse que eramos iguais, não achei que fossemos **tão** iguais assim. – Ela colocou a bolsa sobre onde antes ficava a marca negra. – Mesmo que a marca tenha sumido, é importante evitarmos a irritação da pele, talvez fazer compressas frias por mais umas duas semanas umas três ou quatro vezes por dia, provavelmente farão com que você quase não sinta mais dor.

Eu não estava acostumado com todo aquele cuidado e atenção, sem saber ao certo como agir, apenas olhei para a janela e mumurei. – Posso lidar com a dor, isso não é um problema. – Quando fiz mensão de puxar meu braço, Kimmel segurou-o com força. Olhei-a desacreditado por sua audacea.

-Sei que você pode lidar com a dor, professor, mas isso não é mais necessário. Basta fazer essas compressas e tudo ficará bem. – Abri a boca para me opor quando os olhos de Jennifer ficaram suplicantes. – Por favor?

Suspirei, assentindo. Quando foi que essa garota conseguiu me comover desta maneira? Eu estava fudido.

Ficamos mais alguns instantes em silêncio enquanto ela mantinha a compressa sobre meu braço, sentido o alívio, por mais que a dor, até então parecesse inexistente, a compressa fria realmente aliviava uma dor até enquanto não percebida. Senti meu músculo aos poucos relaxando.

-Sabe... – Jennifer voltou a falar chamando a atenção para si. Voltei a encará-la, mas ela mantinha o rosto baixo, parecia... Envergonhada? – Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer por ter... Bom você sabe. Me feito enxergar a verdade...

Dizer que eu estava surpreso seria mentira, no fundo, eu estava começando a compreender Jennifer, aquilo era algo tão incomum entre as pessoas da sua idade, mas ainda hoje me parecia muito fiel a natureza dela. Louca e educada. Era uma mistura interessante.

Jennifer me encarou, seus olhos úmidos, a tristeza e a dor presentes no fundo de seus olhos, algo dentro de mim se apertou ao vê-la, mas o que eu poderia dizer? Levaria um tempo até que ela não se entristecesse ao pensar na mãe. – Creio que estamos iguais então, afinal devo-lhe minha vida pelo que vejo.

Um sorriso fraco surgiu em seus lábios. – Achei que não fosse conseguir ajudá-lo. – confessou ela cansada. – Você gritou e se contorceu muito.

Franzi o cenho enquanto as lembranças mais acentuadas do que houve, quando ela me encontrara, a vez que vomitei violentamente, sua voz suave em meio a escuridão... Então me veio a lembrança... Oh. Meu. Merlin. Pelas barbas de Merlin que aquele banho tenha sido um terrível pesadelo. Não poderia ser verdade.

Algo atrás de mim começou a apitar freneticamente. Jennifer se assustou. – Qual o problema? – perguntou ela olhando para os aparelhos atrás de mim. – Seus batimentos cardíacos subiram drasticamente! – Eu tinha assustado-a, suas mãos foram para meus ombros, chacoalhando-me levemente. – Se acalme professor... Por favor, se acalme, isso não vai fazer bem para o senhor. Seja o que for se acalme.

Eu queria fazer o que Jennifer pedia, mas a idéia da filha de Dumbledore juntamente com seus amigos terem me dado banho era simplesmente atordoante. –Respire fundo professor. Se acalme... – eu não conseguia obedecer. Meu corpo tremia ligeiramente. Aquilo era vergonhoso demais. Eu era um homem feito... Ela era apenas...

-Professor eu preciso que você se acalme AGORA. – Jennifer aumentava sua voz uma oitava, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Eu estava em pânico. Humilhado. Desmoralizado. Jamais conseguiria olhar para Kimmel novamente. O aparelho continuava a apitar, cada vez mais alto. Repentinamente o rosto da garota surgiu a centímetros do meu. – Sinto muito mais você não me deu escolha. – declarou ela enquanto segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos.

No segundo seguinte eu conseguia senti-la em minha mente. Desde quando ela sabia lesgimencia? Senti-me vulnerável, tentei inutilmente expulsá-la de minha cabeça, mas eu estava fraco, despreparado, não consegui nem mesmo resistir um pouco a sua invasão. Jennifer viu, todo meu temor, o motivo de meu desespero, mas, diferente do que qualquer outro aluno teria feito, ou até mesmo o que eu teria feito se a situação fosse contrária; Jennifer viu apenas o que estava em minha mente, provavelmente ciente de que era aquilo que me desesperava e saiu, sem nem mesmo tentar vasculhar qualquer outra informação dentro de minha cabeça.

Senti-me ainda mais humilhado e vulnerável, a necessidade de desviar o olhar se fez tão necessária quanto o ar que respirava. Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu, mas Jennifer não tardou a quebrá-lo. – Professor... Não há com que se preocupar, isso jamais sairá daqui. – Mesmo sendo difícil de acreditar, eu conhecia Jennifer o suficiente que uma promessa significava tudo para ela. Meu segredo estaria guardado, eu sabia que sim; contudo, por Merlin, era apenas uma jovem, por mais liberal que fosse, certas coisas ela não deveria ter conhecimento, não ainda.

Contudo, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos, Jennifer voltou a falar. – Você não é o primeiro homem que vejo nu, professor, - a determinação em seus olhos chocou-me. – E eu realmente espero que não seja o ultimo. – um riso fraco escapou de seus lábios, como se aquelas palavras a divertissem.

Senti minha boca se abrir levemente, enquanto quer dizer que ela não era...? A filha do diretor estava na ruína? Como isso poderia ser possível? – Professor... Sei que no mundo bruxo a virgindade é algo fundamental para a mulher que queira se casar. Sei que as mulheres que não cumprem esta tradição caem em ruína; mas, por favor, entenda; mesmo senda bruxa, eu não fui criada aos padrões bruxos, em meu mundo é comum perdermos a virgindade antes do casamento. Não há regras ou preconceitos contra isso. – Abri minha boca para contradizer, mas ela foi mais rápida ao completar. – Quando eu me casar, ou será com um bruxo que entenda meus costumes ou com um trouxa, não me preocupo com isso.

Isso fez-me calar. Ela era completamente insana. Como poderia uma bruxa de puro sangue pensar em casar-se com um trouxa? Não era uma questão de preconceito, mas sim falta de entendimento. Todos que experimentam o mundo bruxo tentam se aliar a ele, porque logo ela, filha do grandioso Alvo Dumbledore, pensava em casar com um trouxa? E não porque se apaixonará por ele, como é de costume acontecer, mas por crescer com essa idéia pronta.

-Você não faz o menor sentido para mim. – declarei por fim, minha cabeça cansada de tentar compreender essa garota louca. Para minha surpresa, ao invés de se irritar com minha declaração, ela riu descontraída.

-Eu acho que não faço sentido para ninguém. – concordou ela. Mais uns instantes em silêncio se seguiram enquanto ela se aproximava do soro e começava a retirá-lo de mim, uma vez que o líquido havia se esgotado, também começou a me desconectar de todos os demais aparelhos.

Não pude deixar de reparar de que mesmo estando debilitada, Jennifer parecia muito mais tranquila e contente do que quando acordei. Essa mulher era completamente ilógica para mim. Mesmo que ela achasse que nós éramos iguais, mesmo que ela tenha sido criada no mundo trouxa, mesmo que Dumbledore me tenha como seu filho, ainda era completamente sem sentido ela desperdiçar sem tempo comigo, qualquer outro aluno provavelmente teria comemorado perante minha agonia naquela sala... – Aquela linha de raciocínio me despertou algo que até então eu não havia percebido.

Eu estava agonizando em meus aposentos particulares. O que diabos Kimmel estava fazendo lá? Mesmo que eu devesse estar agradecido por ela ter me encontrado e ter cuidado de mim, eu ainda me sentia irritado, que direito ela achava que tinha para adentrar em meus aposentos particulares sem permissão?

-O que demônios a senhorita estava fazendo em meus aposentos? –grunhi cerrando os punhos. Jennifer parou o que fazia e buscou meu olhar, totalmente confusa.

-Perdão? – disse ela toda inocente como se não soubesse do que eu falava.

-No dia em que você me encontrou! – exigi. – Eu estava em meus aposentos! Como diabos você entrou lá? – o sangue fervia dentro de mim enquanto eu via a cor sumir do rosto da filha do velho.


	20. Um estilo de vida diferente II

**POV Snape**

Jennifer não reagiu por mais alguns instantes, imóvel, branca, o medo tão claro em seus olhos quanto minha ira nos meus. Talvez eu tivesse exagerando ou ainda sendo ingrato depois de tudo que a garota havia feito por mim, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar. Anos e anos gastos tentando fazer aqueles intragáveis alunos me respeitarem e conhecerem seus lugares para vir uma _fedelha _se achando superior aos demais para invadir meus aposentos particulares! Meus aposentos particulares! Quem ela pensava que era?

Meu sangue fervia e meus punhos cerraram, eu precisei canalizar todo meu auto-controle para não agredir novamente aquela garota.

Kimmel passou mais alguns instantes em choque, sem conseguir ou sem querer reagir, fosse verbalmente ou fisicamente; mas não tardou a menina se recuperar, ela endireitou o corpo e jogou seu olhar no chão, respeitosa, submissa; como todas as vezes em que tivemos uma conversa normal, desprovida de qualquer raiva, pena, culpa ou emoção do momento.

Ainda quieta, ela remexeu nas vestes, procurando algo no bolso da saia. – Recebi este bilhete naquela manhã. – Disse ela como se isso explicasse alguma coisa. A raiva ameaçou a se acentuar dentro de mim, mas me contive e peguei o bilhete que ela me estendia.

A letra era de Dumbledore, eu tinha certeza, a nota era curta e clara permitindo a Kimmel retornar para sua casa no feriado.

_Jennifer,_

_Sei que esta ansiosa para rever seus amigos e espero que esses poucos dias consigam erradicar ao menos parte dessa ansiedade. Vá e desfrute seu feriado, apenas peço que tome cuidado e não seja imprudente. Estou confiando em você._

_Estarei com saudades, que Merlin a acompanhe minha menina._

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Por um breve instante fiquei paralisado devido ao choque, Dumbledore havia acatado a minha "sugestão"? Bom, isso sim era uma surpresa. Quando eu havia _conversado_ com o velho e _sugerido _que ele tivesse a decência de ao menos deixar a garota passar o feriado em casa fora mais uma maneira de brigar com o velho e dizer a mim mesmo que eu estava fazendo algo para tentar tirar Jennifer da escuridão em que havia se afundado; nunca passara por minha cabeça que ele fosse mesmo acatar minha sugestão. Dumbledore não é o tipo de pessoa que se preocupa com bem-estar alheio se isso não lhe trará algum benefício.

Mas ele tinha feito. Tinha permitido a Jennifer regressar a sua casa e estar com seus amigos novamente; eu via o quão obcecado Dumbledore se tornara pela filha, talvez não com o intuito de estabelecer finalmente o vinculo de pai e filha, mas sim por culpa como Jennifer mesmo insistia em alegar. Muito me surpreendia ele ter se afastado da menina por quatro dias, principalmente para ir para perto de seus amigos que provavelmente aproveitariam a oportunidade para fugir com a garota ou escondê-la. Sem contar, é claro, o quadro suicida e depressivo que Jennifer apresentava desde que ela veio para Hogwarts.

Mas apesar de tudo, ele tinha concordado, tinha permitido que Jennifer fosse curtir seus amigos no feriado, confiando nela apenas por confiar, sem ter nenhuma garantia que a menina voltaria bem se é que voltaria. Será que ele estava tentando mandá-la embora sem que a culpa o tomasse? Ou ele havia verdadeiramente feito aquilo para tentar minimizar todo o dano que ele havia causado a própria filha? Fosse qual fosse o motivo, eu jamais saberia a resposta, mas nada disso ainda explicava a garota em meus aposentos particulares.

Encarei-a novamente mantendo meu rosto impassível quanto ao bilhete e lhe devolvi, trinquei meus dentes esperando que ela me respondesse e deixando claro que nada do que ela dissesse faria com que eu me desviasse do assunto.

Suspirando, Kimmel se deixou cair na cadeira em que dormia a pouco. Suas mãos massagearam suas têmporas enquanto sua voz voltava a explicar. – Não precisei mais do que dois segundos para saber que Dumbledore não tinha decidido aquilo por conta própria. – Meu corpo ficou tenso, será que ela sabia a verdade?

Seus olhos encontraram os meus confirmando minha teoria, mas ainda sim ela falou. – Sei que foi você, professor. Dumbledore jamais se quer pensaria em algo assim, você é o único que conhece a verdade, o único que conseguiria persuadir Dumbledore. – Ela fez uma breve pausa, selando seus lábios em uma fina linha. – Foi isso que eu fui fazer lá, professor, fui lhe agradecer, - seus olhos brilharam intensamente. – Mas então, quando eu cheguei na porta da sala de poções eu ouvi seus gritos... – Ela estremeceu.

Meus gritos? Da sala de poções? Eu havia gritado tanto assim? – Sinto muito por invadir sua privacidade, professor, eu não quis de maneira alguma desrespeitá-lo, eu apenas... – Sua voz ia ficando mais agitada sem que ela nem mesmo percebesse. – Eu não pensei direito, apenas fui de encontro aos gritos.

Embora meu rosto se mantivesse impassível, senti-me envergonhado por acreditar que Jennifer invadira meus aposentos particulares, a garota já havia dado inúmeras provas de seu respeito pelas autoridades de Hogwarts, com a exceção de Dumbledore, é claro; sem contar o quão diferente ela era de todos os alunos que já lecionei. Eu não deveria ter pré-suposto que ela estava de alguma maneira, tentando bisbilhotar minhas coisas ou algo parecido.

-Está certo... – respondi por fim, desconfortável, desviei meu olhar e fitei novamente meu braço limpo da marca negra. Nunca tinha me passado pela cabeça que eliminar aquela marca teria tanta repercussão.

Talvez Jennifer tivesse percebido meu desconforto porque ela se dirigiu até o closet e pegou um robe preto de seda e me estendeu. – A Mah já deve estar com o café da manhã pronto a nossa espera, porque não descemos para tomar café? Acredito que esteja com fome.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas em surpresa a sensibilidade da garota e a sua sutileza. Ponderei se deveria declinar a oferta, tomar café da manhã na companhia de Jennifer e sua amiga trajando apenas aquelas vestes de dormir coberto por um roupão parecia a cena perfeita para algo que os alunos poderiam zombar, mas logo afastei este pensamento, a filha do diretor não era assim, eu devia minha vida à ela, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Sem dizer nada, aceitei o robe e o vesti ao mesmo tempo em que me levantava da cama, Jennifer colocou um par de chinelos masculinos a minha frente e seguiu para fora do quarto. Segui-a enquanto observava a casa, era muito grande e muito bem decorada, repleta de cores claras e harmônicas, era muito elegante e refinado.

Adentramos em uma grande cozinha, repleta de equipamentos trouxas cromados a toda sai volta, e ao centro estava uma grande mesa de vidro disposta com um farto café da manhã, muito embora fosse completamente diferente das refeições de Hogwarts, a mesa estava coberta de frutas tropicais frescas, diversos tipos de pães, iogurtes, frios, cereais e afins.

Para minha surpresa, Maria não se encontrava em nenhum lugar da cozinha, mas havia um dos amigos de Jennifer sentado a mesa, lendo um jornal trouxa. Ao perceber nossa presença ele abaixou o jornal e sorriu para nós. – Bom dia! – cumprimentou ele. – Fico feliz que esteja melhor, professor. – Igual a Jennifer e Maria, ele não parecia se intimidar comigo, mas também não parecia odiar-me de alguma maneira, muito pelo contrário, ele mostrava-se a vontade na minha presença. Ao que parecia, não era apenas Jennifer que era completamente ilógica, seus amigos também eram.

Jennifer se aproximou do garoto e o beijou na face. – Bom dia, - Ela me encarou. – Lembra-se de Paulo, professor? – Assenti levemente ainda aturdido, eu não estava acostumado a aquele tipo de coisa. – Ótimo; fique a vontade professor. – Ela gesticulou para que eu ocupasse algum assento e tomou seu lugar, se servindo imediatamente de um suco. – Onde está a Mah? – Sentei-me ainda atento a atitude dos dois, incapaz de conseguir controlar minha curiosidade para aquele mundo tão diferente do que eu estava acostumado.

Paulo deu de ombros. – Ela me mandou uma mensagem pedindo para trazer pão fresco e uma para o Pedro pedindo-lhe para trazer uma troca de roupa para o professor Snape. – Ele tomou um gole de café enquanto gesticulou rapidamente em minha direção. – Mas parece que as vestes do pai dele são muito grandes, então ele foi lá em casa pegar alguma coisa, mas parece que perdeu a chave da minha casa, então a Mah foi abrir a porta com a chave dela.

Jennifer riu. – É a cara do Pedro. – ela começou a fazer um sanduiche para si.

Minha boca se abriu levemente em descrença, eu tinha que ter entendido errado. – Desculpe, mas... – Não consegui conter a curiosidade e me intrometi. – O Pedro e a Maria tem a chave da sua casa? – perguntei descrente.

Jennifer e Paulo me olharam surpresos. – Mas é claro. – respondeu ele como se isso fosse completamente normal. – Todos nós temos a chaves da casa de todos. – explicou tirando do bolso um molho de chaves coloridas enquanto Jennifer fazia a mesma coisa. – Claro que o Pedro geralmente não tem todas as chaves uma vez que ele tem o dom de perdê-las... – ele e Jennifer riram abertamente.

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Eles tinham a chave da casa de uns dos outros? Isso era... Muito estranho.

-Somos amigos professor. – explicou Jennifer dando de ombros. Por mais amigos que fossem isso era... Muito estranho. Preferi não comentar, ao que parece Jennifer era muito mais singular do que um dia eu havia imaginado.

Sem dizer mais nada me servi de um pouco de café enquanto minha mente divagava por tudo aquilo. Era tão estranho. Tão diferente. Mas de alguma maneira, isso parecia ser muito fiel a natureza de Jennifer e por mais estranho ainda, parecia ser fiel a natureza de seus amigos também. Seria assim uma amizade verdadeira? Eu nunca saber a resposta. A única verdadeira amiga que tive foi a muito tempo atrás e bem... Não dera certo.

Minha linha de raciocínio foi interrompida com o destravar da porta da cozinha e Maria e o outro garoto, que julguei ser o Pedro, entrando apressados e, para meu completo espanto, eles entraram aos beijos, fogosos, suas mãos passando por todas as partes do corpo um do outro.

Dizer que aquilo me chocou era pouco, eles estavam se "pegando" na cozinha de Jennifer! Além do mais, Jennifer e Maria não estavam juntas? Meus olhos voaram no mesmo instante pronto para ver a desolação no rosto da filha do diretor, mas não foi isso que eu vi e sim normalidade, ou até mesmo um pouco de diversão. Busquei o olhar de Paulo para encontrá-lo na mesma situação, sem nem bem prestar atenção ele já lia de novo o jornal.

Será possível que eu estava alucinando? Aqueles dois estavam desfrutando de um momento intimo na presença de todos nós e ninguém parecia estar ligeiramente incomodado, apenas eu.

O casal pareceu nem mesmo perceber nossa presença e foram seguindo em direção aos quartos. – Vocês trouxeram as vestes do professor Snape? – Jennifer perguntou tranquilamente.

O casal parou onde estava, Maria direcionou seus beijos para o pescoço do... Namorado? Por Merlin aquilo era muito confuso. Enquanto Pedro finalmente nos fitou e com uma voz rouca de desejo eu tinha certeza falou. – Estão aqui. – Ele jogou uma sacola para Jennifer. – A... A propósito. – Um leve gemido escapou de seus lábios. – Saidera no bar na hora do almoço? – indagou ele. – Antes que você e o professor retornem para Hogwarts?

Jennifer me olhou incerta, parecendo pela primeira vez perceber meu incomodo com toda aquela situação bizarra. – Vamos ver... – respondeu por fim. – Usem o terceiro andar por favor. – pediu ela ao mesmo passo que o casal sumia de meu campo de visão.

Tudo era completamente ilógico para mim. Jennifer e Maria eram um casal... Ou seria Maria e Pedro? E tudo era tão explicito ali, tão... Liberal. Como os pais daqueles meninos permitiam isso? Será que tudo isso começou agora ou Caroline Kimmel também era condescendente com tudo aquilo?

-Maria e Paulo são namorados. – Explicou Jennifer como se essa simples frase pudesse explicar toda aquela promiscuidade. Contudo sua explicação só serviu para confundir-me ainda mais. Então o que fora todos aqueles beijos e todas as demonstrações de carinho que vi entre as duas.

Sem nem mesmo perceber, eu me peguei verbalizando tudo. – Eles são...? – Eu tentei de todas as maneiras compreender aquela lógica, mas não conseguia. – Então o que...?

Percebi tardiamente que agora Jennifer e Paulo me olhavam com curiosidade e até mesmo um pouco de incompreensão. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas tentando compreender meus pensamentos. Paulo foi o primeiro a fazê-lo. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão divertida e ele perguntou abertamente. – Você já viu a Mary e a Jenny se beijando, não foi?

Jennifer ficou visivelmente surpresa com a pergunta do amigo, mas ao me olhar ela percebeu o quão certo ele estará, mesmo sem eu ter verbalizado coisa alguma. – Bom, acho que você deveria explicar pra ele com calma, - Paulo se levantou. – Vou pra casa resolver algumas coisas e volto na hora do almoço para vermos o que vamos fazer. – Ele beijo-lhe a face e acenou para mim. – Até mais tarde. – e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Jennifer e eu ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio até que finalmente ela falou. – Bom imagino que você tenha ficado um pouco confuso com tudo isso... – Ela riu levemente, apenas assenti aguardando o restante da explicação. – Olha... Bem... – Ela mal conseguia verbalizar com coerência, tamanho seu constrangimento. – Por favor, entenda professor que nós quatro temos um vinculo muito forte nos unindo. Quer dizer, somos da mesma idade, os únicos bruxos por aqui. Crescemos juntos. Sempre muito juntos e nós... Bom eu não sei explicar direito... Mas, nós nos amamos. Todos nós. Somos amigos. Irmãos. Namorados. Companheiros. Amantes... Tudo, tudo que você pode imaginar.

Tentei compreender as palavras da garota, mas simplesmente não consegui. Não fazia sentido algum. Ela suspirou. – Começamos como amigos... Então nós nos envolvemos, Paulo e eu, Maria e Pedro, e então, sem que nós percebêssemos nós estávamos trocando os pares, então se tornou o Pedro e eu, a Maria e o Paulo, mas não era traição, nós não nos traímos, apenas... Amamos demais uns aos outros para nos limitar a apenas um. Ficamos bêbados uma noite e acabamos fazendo... Bem, nós fizemos... Os quatro... Juntos. Foi muito bom. Foi intenso e prazeroso, porque nós somos assim, todos cúmplices, todos unidos, sempre. E então nós resolvemos inovar e se tornou a Maria e eu e o Paulo e o Pedro. Somos todos amantes uns dos outros. E não temos ciúmes, mas apenas para nós quatro.

Engasguei quando ouvi tudo aquilo. Eu não podia acreditar no que meus ouvidos ouviam, eles todos eram amantes? Eles todos transaram? Juntos? Ao mesmo tempo? Uma perfeita suruba por se assim dizer.

-Sei que não faz sentido para o senhor, alias, não faz sentido para muita gente. – Jennifer sorriu. – Mas somos assim, nos amamos, nos desejamos, talvez tenha sido a maneira que nós encontramos de minimizar toda a carga que fora colocada em nossos ombros. – Ela deu de ombros. – Não sei, mas é assim que nós somos. – Ela fez uma breve pausa. – Hoje em dia Maria e Pedro namoram novamente, mas isso não impede que ela durma comigo, ou o Pedro comigo ou com o Paulo, ou até mesmo que a gente suba agora mesmo e se meta no meio do _romance_ deles. Somos liberais por assim dizer.

-Vocês são... Liberais? – repeti ainda descrente. Essa garota era completamente maluca.

Jennifer deu de ombros, sorrindo. – Funcionou para nós. É tudo que importa.

Suspirei, Jennifer Kimmel era completamente diferente de qualquer pessoa que já conheci. Ela era... única. Talvez isso a fizesse tão fascinante. O fardo que Dumbledore infligira a garota, somado com a dor da rejeição e posteriormente da perda, fizeram sua vida muito mais difícil do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Não foi difícil perceber que aquela loucura sexual entre ela e seus amigos era, de uma maneira velada, mais uma válvula de escape que ela e seus amigos encontraram para desviar a atenção de toda a desgraça. Pensando assim tornava tudo até um pouco mais lógico, mesmo que ainda fosse difícil de compreender. Era uma vida diferente, um estilo de vida único, tornando-se assim, fiel a natureza desta garota que teve o mundo sobre suas costas.

Quem poderia recriminar algo assim quando percebe tudo isso? Dumbledore tinha uma culpa muito maior em sua alma do que ele se quer imaginava.


	21. Poderosos

**POV Snape**

O café da manhã transcorreu sem mais conversas, eu ainda me sentia atordoado por conta das revelações de Jennifer, minha mente tentava compreender como algo assim acontecia e a garota acreditava ser normal, mas... Não fazia sentido. Não era natural. Como eles poderiam se submeter a algo tão sujo e vulgar?

Ainda havia a fato do casal de namorados "oficial" estarem transando no terceiro andar, não que eu conseguisse ouvir alguma coisa, mas só a idéia de saber que dois adolescentes estão se _comendo_ debaixo do mesmo teto que eu era enojante.

-Aqui. – Fui desviado de meus pensamentos quando Kimmel se aproximou com uma pequena pilha de roupas para mim. – São vestes do pai de Paulo, mas tenho certeza que irão te servir. – Ela me analisou de cima a baixo. – Vocês têm o mesmo bio-tipo.

Arqueei a sobrancelha sem conseguir compreender totalmente as palavras da garota, mas preferi deixar passar, eu já tinha coisas demais com que me preocupar. Peguei as vestes e no mesmo instante percebi que eram vestes trouxas.

-São roupas trouxas! – exclamei fechando a cara.

Jennifer deu de ombros. – Bom; você está no mundo dos trouxas. Você chamaria muito a atenção se usasse seus mantos pretos por aqui. – Analisei com mais cuidado a camisa pólo preta de mangas curtas que ela havia me dado, juntamente com... A raiva tomou-me no mesmo instante.

-Você não está esperando realmente que eu use _jeans_, não é mesmo? – indaguei irritado, ressaltando o "jeans".

Kimmel sorriu travessa. – Qualquer outra coisa que você use por aqui irá chamar a atenção, sinto muito, mas você não tem muita escolha. – Minhas mãos seguraram com força a calça.

-Pros diabos, garota! – grunhi. – Eu me recuso a usar esta calça. – Jogando a calça na cadeira ao lado.

Jennifer colocou as mãos na cintura, levemente brava. – Pois então o senhor terá que ir apenas com suas roupas de baixo, porque você decididamente não vai andar por aqui com aquelas vestes negras. Mesmo que a guerra tenha acabado ainda há comensais soltos por ai, vira e mexe eles aparecem por aqui e a ultima coisa que precisamos é algum deles reconhecendo-o! – arrepiei-me com suas palavras. Comensais? Por aqui? Será que Dumbledore ou o ministério sabiam disso?

-Além do mais. – A expressão da filha do diretor suavizou. – É jeans escuro e ninguém aqui conhece-o professor, podes ser quem quiseres que ninguém nunca irá saber. – Ela pegou a calça e estendeu-me. – Não precisas vestir sua máscara de ex-comensal ou professor rigoroso aqui. – Ela fez uma breve pausa, tornando seus lábios uma fina linha. – Seja quem o senhor tem vontade de ser.

Suas palavras atordoaram-me, ser quem eu tivesse vontade? Eu acho que eu nem mesmo sabia mais o que aquilo significava. Anos e anos escondido atrás de mascaras, segredos, pré-conceitos, imposições, como saber agora, depois de tanto tempo, o que eu tinha vontade de ser?

Esse pensamento me deixou tonto. Sem saber o que responder ou o que fazer, peguei a calça novamente.

– Então... – Jennifer se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. – Você se importa de almoçarmos em um barzinho aqui perto antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts? Garanto que você irá gostar das bebidas alcoólicas que os trouxas têm.

Dei de ombros demonstrando minha falta de interesse, realmente não me importa onde faríamos nossa próxima refeição, nem mesmo se a faríamos ou não, mas talvez uma bebida realmente pudesse me ajudar agora. – Para mim é indiferente. – Declarei por fim.

Jennifer sorriu batendo palmas. – Garanto que você irá gostar! –Ela pegou a louça suja e levou até a pia. – O senhor pode se banhar e se arrumar no quarto onde o senhor estava, caso deseje descansar um pouco mais também. Fique a vontade. – Assenti levemente, enquanto terminava meu café. – Vamos sair por volta da uma hora, está bem? – Jennifer começou a lavar a louça enquanto falava. – Qualquer coisa que o senhor precise basta me chamar.

Meditei brevemente, tentando assimilar tanta coisa, tentado compreender como foi de um moribundo professor que todos os alunos de Hogwarts temem, eu havia ido parar ali, na cozinha de Jennifer Kimmel trajando um roupão de seda preto. Suspirei frustrado enquanto me levantava, tudo parecia tão errado, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu nunca havia me sentido tão vivo como nos últimos tempos.

(...)

Eu estava em frente ao espelho do quarto observando-me com estranheza por conta das vestes trouxas em que eu me encontrava, era... Diferente. Talvez movido pela troca radical de veste, ou ainda contagiado pela maneira peculiar que aqueles meninos vivam, penteei meus cabelo, prendendo-os frouxamente com um elástico próximo a nunca, muito embora, se alguém me perguntasse, eu alegaria até a morte que era mais uma maneira de me camuflar.

Desde quando eu me preocupava com a opinião alheia sobre minha aparecia? Quando foi que eu me envolvi tanto com essa garota, estávamos em uma teia tão complexa de favores onde um salvou o outro que era impossível dizer agora quem estava em débito.

Suspirei. Por que eu continuava a me envolver? Por que eu não me afasta? Eu não sabia dizer. Seria a culpa de ter entregado a Dumbledore a formula que transformou a menina em uma arma auto-destrutiva? Eu achava que sim, mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que existia algo a mais. Onde diabos eu fui me meter?

Eu estava fudido.

Leves batidas na porta me despertaram de meus devaneios. – Professor? – era Jennifer. – Está pronto?

Sem responder me dirigi até a porta ao abri-la, estaquei. Jennifer estava... Deslumbrante, mesmo para roupas trouxas. Usava uma saia preta curta, a qual cobria apenas metade das suas coxas, uma blusa frente única vermelha sangue com um decote muito avantajando, expondo parte de seus seios. Calçava uma sandália fechada, preta, de salto alto. Seus cabelos estavam meio presos com uma doce franja próximo ao seu rosto. Sua maquiagem não era muito pesada, mas ressaltava seus olhos e sua boca. Estava coberta de jóias discretas, que não chamavam a atenção mais do que ela própria.

Precisei de um grande esforço para não deixar meu queixo cair, minha boca ficou seca e me vi necessitado de desviar o olhar. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Se Jennifer percebeu minha atitude ridícula ao ficar embaraçado perante ela, a filha do diretor nada comentou, ato que fiquei mais do que grato. – Está pronto? – perguntou ela com um sorriso gracioso. Gracioso? Merlin! Eu estava louco!

Apenas assenti, sem conseguir confiar em minha voz o suficiente para não gaguejar. Ainda em silêncio, fomos para fora da casa. Para minha surpresa, seus amigos estavam esperando por nós, Maria e Pedro estavam em um automóvel trouxa, eu não entendia muito de veículos trouxas, mas por seu formato esportivo e repleto de acabamentos, eu diria que era um carro muito caro. Paulo estava em uma moto prateada, também aparentava ser cara, devido a sua grande e detalhista estrutura.

-Venha professor. – Jennifer me chamou para um carro estacionado próximo ao carro e a moto dos amigos. Era preto, e não tinha a cobertura como o outro carro. – É um Porsche conversível. – Declarou ela sorrindo, como se isso me dissesse alguma coisa. Mas bastou minha sobrancelha erguida para ela rir. – Ah, é verdade, você não faz idéia do que eu disse. – Ela entrou no carro. – Vamos, apenas entre.

Adentrei ainda desconfortável, eu nunca me senti muito confiável em relação a invenções trouxas. Jennifer, juntamente com todos os seus amigos, acelerou e logo estávamos na estrada. A paisagem era linda, mesmo passando em alta velocidade, quase se assemelhava a velocidade de uma vassoura. Sem que eu percebesse, Jennifer colocou uma música estranha para tocar, era agitada e não a letra não dizia nada de útil, mas preferi não comentar, tudo ali era novo para mim.

Não demorou muito todos eles pararam em frente a um estabelecimento, parecia estar cheio, mesmo não conseguindo olhar dentro. Todos saíram de seus veículos, eu apenas os imitei, atordoado com tudo aquilo. Jennifer, Pedro e Paulo entregaram as chaves dos carros e da moto para algumas pessoas uniformizadas e adentraram. – Qualquer coisa que não gostar ou não se sentir a vontade, - Jennifer me surpreendeu com a proximidade em que estava. – Basta me dizer, está bem? – Ela estava preocupada em me deixar confortável? Isso era novidade para mim, me vi sem saber como responder aquilo. Assenti levemente, sem saber se era isso que deveria fazer.

Como eu havia imaginado, o local estava lotado, diversas mesas espalhadas, todas cheias, alguns sofás pelos cantos, também lotados, varias pessoas estavam em pé, conversando animadas, via de regra, com um copo na mão. Uma música alta, mas não muito, soava no ambiente. – E aí, Mano! – Paulo se aproximou do bar e pareceu saldar o garçom com um toque no braço.

-Salve, salve! – exclamou ele, percorrendo os olhos satisfeitos por Paulo, Pedro e Maria. – Essa casa nunca é a mesma sem vocês por aqui! – Seus olhos seguiram um pouco mais adiante, para onde Jennifer e eu estávamos. – Mas veja só que voltou! – Seu sorriso se alargou, ele saiu de trás do balcão e veio abraçar Jennifer.

-É bom te ver também, Fê! – ela retribuiu o abraço, satisfeita, e depois beijou sua face. Ela separou-se dele levemente.

-Veio para ficar, espero? – perguntou o garçom. No mesmo instante o sorriso de Jennifer se transformou, de um sorriso puro e genuíno, se tornou um sorriso forçado e levemente entristecido.

–Não, não... Estou apenas de visita. – O garçom também deixou o sorriso morrer, mas Jennifer tratou de mudar de assunto. - Este é Severo. – Ela gesticulou em minha direção. Dizer que fiquei surpreso por ela ter tido a audácia de me chamar pelo primeiro nome, foi pouco. – Um amigo meu. – Ela olhou para mim e gesticulou o garçom. – Este é Fernando, garçom aqui do bar.

Fernando sorriu. - Se é amigo da Jen, é amigo meu! – declarou batendo levemente em meu braço. – Seja bem-vindo! Qualquer coisa que precisar, estamos aí! – Franzi a sobrancelhas, que intimidade aquele rapaz pensava ter para comigo? Ele não pareceu notar meu aborrecimento. – Uma rodada para todos vocês por conta da casa! – Sem mais delongas ele voltou para trás do balcão enquanto era agradecido.

-Cerveja para os meninos. – Ele colou duas latas junto com dois copos frente a eles. – Uma Ice para a Mary. – Ele colocou uma garrafa na frente da Maria. – Uma caipirosca para a Jen. – Ele colocou o drink em frente a Jennifer. - E para o Severo...? – Fernando me encarou esperando por minha resposta.

Contudo, o que eu poderia pedir? Eu não tinha idéia do que era nem qual o teor de álcool das bebidas trouxas. Jennifer, percebendo meu impasse, decidiu por mim. – Ele vai começar com um Martine, Fê! – Martine? O que diabos é um Martine?

Fernando sorriu enquanto começava a preparar um drink. – Martine, gostei! Começou bem, Cara! Você é dos meus! – Cara? Eu estava com cara de que? Seu tom descontraído e ligeiramente feliz em estar na minha companhia, incomodava-me, eu não sabia como reagir. Rapidamente o drink estava em minha frente. Jennifer quem pegou para mim e me entrou.

-Você irá gostar, eu prometo. – sussurrou ela, próxima a mim. Assenti levemente enquanto degustava da bebida. A bebida desceu ácida, era um gosto diferente de tudo que eu já havia experimentado, não era ruim. Intrigava-me como a garota poderia apostar tão seguramente quanto ao meu gosto, será que a maioria das pessoas apreciavam esse tal de Martine? Ou ela realmente conhecia meu gosto?

Arrancando-me de meus próprios devaneios, Maria se manifestou. – Vamos sentar. – Franzi a testa percorrendo meu olhar por todo o ambiente, não havia lugar vago ali. O que diabos a menina estava pensando?

Preferi não comentar e segui o grupo. Jennifer sempre andando próxima a mim. Por algumas vezes, senti seu olhar sobre mim, observando-me pelo canto do olho. De alguma maneira desconhecida por mim, eu me sentia diferente quando ela fazia isso. Algo dentro de mim parecia renascer. Mas o que seria isso?

Seguimos até um canto onde havia um sofá com uma mesa e diversas pessoas sentadas conversando animadamente. Todos ali pareciam seguir o mesmo estilo de vestimenta que Jennifer e seus amigos usavam, trajes trouxas e indecentes. Reprimi um suspiro, o que infernos eu estava fazendo ali?

-E aí, galera! – Mary saldou as pessoas no sofá. Todos no mesmo instante pararam de conversar e nos fitaram, sorrindo, animados, parecíamos cinco atrações de circo para um bando de fedelhos.

-Mary! Paul! Pê! Jen! – Uma menina exclamou animada e se levantou com um copo na mão. – Como é bom vê-los por aqui! – Sua empolgação era nauseante. Mary parou em uma postura ereta e sensual, Pedro abraçou-a pelo ombro em uma postura despojada. Paulo parou próximo ao casal, com as mãos cruzadas. Jennifer virou de costas, ficando de frente para mim, suas mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça; ela virou a cabeça para olhá-los por cima do ombro. O _quarteto fantástico_ sorriu superiormente, confiantes, ninguém respondeu. O que estava acontecendo ali?

-Sentem-se aqui! Venham, venham! – A garota foi empurrando todos que estavam sentado no sofá tirando um por um, deixando assim o sofá vago. No mesmo instante um garoto limpou a mesa, a qual se encontrava com algumas bebidas e alguns petiscos.

Ainda em silêncio os quatro se dirigiram ao sofá, Jennifer pegou minha mão sem perceber ou ignorando completamente meu olhar acido perante sua atitude e nos guiou para sentar no sofá. A garota que havia disponibilizado a mesa, parecia tão eufórica e feliz com a presença dos quatro que chegava a ser mais do que estranho, era completamente bizarro.

Contudo, somente eu parecia ter essa opinião, todos a nossa volta estavam alvoroçados, formando grupinhos próximos a nossa mesa, tentando visivelmente parecer enturmados com os quatro, ao que parecia, ter contato com um deles era o mesmo que ter um alto status ali.

Todos nos sentamos no sofá, eu estava em uma ponta, Jennifer ao meu lado, Paulo e Pedro na sequência e Mary na outra ponta do sofá. A _garota feliz_ começou a se sentar do lado de Mary, mas bastou-lhe um olhar severo por parte de Maria para a menina repensar sua postura e se sentar em um banquinho a nossa frente.

Minha testa novamente se franziu, o que era tudo aquilo?

-Somos um pouco populares... – Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos Jennifer sussurrou no meu ouvido, parecendo divertida e confortável com toda a situação. Revirei os olhos para o comentário obvio, Jennifer riu, seu riso era tão doce e quente que fazia com que eu me sentisse aquecido por dentro.

O que demônios eu estava pensando? Definitivamente eu havia perdido minha mente.

-Então, você é amigo da Jen e dos outros? – Sem que eu me desse conta, uma garota sentou-se ao meu lado, próxima, próxima demais. Usa uma roupa indecente, onde boa parte de seus seios avantajados e suas pernas definas ficava a mostra. Era loira e estava com um sorriso insinuativo nos lábios. Uma de suas mãos, sem que eu desse a mínima liberdade, foram para meu braço, apertando levemente meus músculos.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para tamanho disparate, quem essa garota pensava que era? Quando nada respondi a garota, ao contrário do que eu esperava que fizesse, se aproximou mais, suas mãos deslizaram por meu peitoril. – Jen é muito seletiva com seus amigos, um amigo de Jennifer com certeza é uma pessoa _boa_ – o duplo sentido era explicito em sua voz. Eu estava completamente horrorizado, essa menina não se dava ao valor?

-Tenho certeza que podemos nos dar _muito_ bem. – declarou ela por fim, pegando meu copo de Martine e tomando um gole de maneira sedutora. Busquei pelo canto do olho a filha do diretor, para saber como agir. Eu não queria fazer algo que pudesse ferir ou aborrecer Jennifer, de alguma maneira, eu me via em debito com ela, e bem, eu realmente estava.

Percebi então que Jennifer nos fitava intensamente, seu olhar coberto por um sentimento estranho, seria ira? Eu não sabia dizer. – Você a quer? – perguntou ela em meio a um sussurro. Neguei rapidamente e discretamente com a cabeça. O brilho estranho em seu olhar sumiu e um sorriso travesso e maligno surgiu em seus lábios.

Jennifer se inclinou levemente sobre mim, a fim de fitar a garota. – Deixe me ver se entendi direito, - ela fez uma breve pausa e continuou a falar em um tom alto, chamando a atenção dos que estavam, a nossa volta. - Você está dando em cima do meu _amigo_? - Jennifer colocou a mão em meu joelho, deixando um duplo sentido no ar. O silêncio próximo a nossa mesa foi intenso. Ouvi alguns suspiros incrédulos e alguns palavrões baixos. Pelo canto do olho eu pude ver todos nos fitando, Maria, Paulo e Pedro com malicia e divertimento, a platéia a nossa volta com pena ou receio. Aqueles quatros pareciam realmente ter influencia por ali.

No mesmo instante a menina se levantou, afastando-se, apavorada. – Ah meu Deus! – ela tapou a mão com a boca. – Eu não quis... Eu pensei... – ela não conseguia formular uma frase coerente, ela parou ao bater as costas na parede. Jennifer se levantou com elegância e autoridade e andou até a mulher assustada.

-Parece que você não tem noção do perigo. – declarou a filha do velho. Ela parou em frente a mulher, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Eu sinto muito! Oh... Eu não queria... – A mulher antes sedutora, agora chorava. – Eu só... Ah! – E saiu correndo em direção a saída do bar, esbarrando em algumas pessoas no caminho. Jennifer se virou satisfeita, me fitou levemente com um sorriso e depois fitou as pessoas a nossa volta.

-Mais alguém aqui quer me confrontar? – O silêncio foi absoluto. – Eu pensei assim. – Ela voltou a se sentar, prepotente... Fascinante. Eu fiquei fitando-a, desacreditado, enquanto ela pegava minha taça e afastava-a de mim. – Alguém pode trazer outra bebida pro Severo, por favor? – pediu ela para ninguém, no mesmo instante um garoto pegou a bebida. – Aquela _puta_ ainda teve o disparate de beber do seu copo. – Jennifer estava visivelmente irritada com toda a situação e ninguém parecia questionar ou se opor a opinião dela.

Era visível que o _quarteto fantástico_ era muito mais do que populares naquela região. As pessoas se submetiam as suas vontades e os idolatravam como se fossem deuses. Será que esses idiotas faziam magia na frente desses trouxas? Não... Não era possível, se assim fosse o ministério já teria percebido, mesmo que Dumbledore tenha colocado inúmeros feitiços para esconder a filha, algo desta magnitude já teria sido descoberto. Então o que poderia ser?

Minha cabeça girava entorno de muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. A primeira e mais importante delas era como eu havia ido parar ali, como eu poderia ter me deixado levar por uma aluna, fosse ela quem fosse.

Mal percebi quando uma nova bebida foi posta na minha frente, eu podia ouvir vagamente os amigos de Jennifer conversando animadamente enquanto a própria Jennifer tagarelava com algum trouxa qualquer. Eu não me envolvi em nenhuma das conversas, não tinha cabeça nem paciência para isso. Eu queria apenas entender o que significava tudo aquilo. Mas ao que parecia, eu estava longe de descobrir.

-Jen... – A voz séria de Paulo desviou meus pensamentos, vi o quarteto inteiro se aproximar, as risadas e os sorrisos deixados de lado. Olhei para ele afinal de compreender o que gerara aquele tom serio de repente. – Veja... – Ele gesticulou com a cabeça para a outra extremidade do bar. Quando virei-me para ver ao que ele se referia senti meu corpo inteiro resfriar. Ali, do outro lado daquele bar, estavam dois comensais da morte.


	22. Sedução ou prostituição?

**POV Snape**

Eu ainda estava congelado no mesmo lugar, sem conseguir acreditar que ali, em uma cidadezinha no Brasil, um país sul-americano, haviam dois comensais da morte, estavam nitidamente a procura de bruxos, como eles poderiam saber?

-Precisamos agir! Rápido! – A voz urgente de Jennifer soou ao meu lado, despertando-me. No mesmo instante remexi minhas mangas a procura de minha varinha para só então perceber, que eu não só não estava com ela, como também não tinha idéia da onde estava.

-Minha varinha! – sussurrei em pânico. – Não estou com a minha varinha. – A apreensão em minha voz era quase palpável, olhei para Jennifer, angustiado.

Ela me fitou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Sua varinha está comigo. – declarou ela, fazendo um alivio momentâneo me tomar.

-Me devolva então! – exigi, meu olhar agora fitando os dois comensais se deslocarem pelo bar. – Se agirmos agora conseguiremos pegá-los desprevenidos.

-Você está louco? – Perguntou Maria atrás de mim. – Seu corpo ainda está muito debilitado, é arriscado que você use magia, seu corpo pode não suportar! – A preocupação em sua voz era irritante. Será que ela não conseguia perceber que nós não tínhamos muito tempo? Se eles nos reconhecessem seria o fim, e talvez alguns inocentes acabariam por morrer.

-Pros diabos garota! – rugi. – Não temos tempo para esse tipo de baboseiras, se demorarmos muito eles perceberam! – Virei-me para Jennifer. – Devolva de uma vez minha varinha!

-Você está querendo agir por impulso! – Irritantemente, Paulo se pronunciou. – Você não está em condições e se os atacarmos agora não só colocaremos a todos em perigo como também iremos expor nosso segredo! É muito arriscado! – Senti meus punhos se cerrarem, esses _fedelhos_ estavam me tirando do serio.

-Paulo tem razão! – Declarou Jennifer por fim. – Não podemos arriscas, a muito em jogo! – Ela se levantou. – Eu vou distraí-los, vocês tiram o professor Snape daqui.

-Você está louca? – Indaguei ferozmente, minha mão segurou com força seu punho, impedindo-a de se afastar. – Você não vai enfrentar comensais sozinha! – Aquilo simplesmente não era uma opção, tendo ela o conhecimento e o dom que for, Jennifer não iria enfrentá-los sozinha! O que eu diria para Dumbledore depois?

Dumbledore era mesmo o motivo de minha preocupação? Sem querer elevar essa questão afastei esse pensamento da minha mente.

-Eu não vou enfrentá-los. – Declarou Jennifer. – Vou apenas tira-los do bar, podemos cuidar deles no estacionamento dos funcionários, no fundo do bar, com certeza não haverá ninguém lá! – Ela se soltou de mim e encarou os amigos. – Vocês sabem o que fazer.

-Eu não vou permitir que você fique aqui sozinha Jennifer! – Grunhi. – Muito menos que sirva de isca!

-Sinto muito professor, mas o senhor não está em posição de escolher aqui. – Jennifer foi fria, ao mesmo passo em que Maria segurou-me pelas mãos. – Levem-no daqui, pro favor.

Encarei os três amigos de Jennifer, desacreditado que eles iriam concordar com isso, mas nenhum deles parecia nem mesmo preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com Jennifer, em sues olhos eu podia ver a pressa em sair do bar, eu só não sabia se era para me tirarem daqui ou para salvarem a eles próprios.

-Vamos te esperar no estacionamento! – Disse-lhe Pedro. Jennifer assentiu. Os três se levantaram puxando-me consigo. Eu não podia acreditar que eles estavam concordando em fazê-la de isca para comensais da morte! Eles estavam completamente loucos?

-Vamos começar a _festa_! – Declarou Jennifer com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. Então, para minha completa surpresa, Jennifer retirou a blusa e jogou-a para Maria. Eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo, estávamos em meio a um bar, lotado de pessoas e ela fica apenas de sutiã? Seu corpo bem-moldado a mostra, seus seios avantajados escondidos atrás de um convidativo sutiã vermelho rendado.

Demorou alguns segundos para eu perceber que meus olhos estavam vidrados em seus seios, como um estúpido adolescente ao ver pela primeira vez os seios de uma garota. Jennifer sorriu de lado, como se tivesse percebido meu olhar coberto de desejo, mas nada comentou. Desviei meu olhar.

Sem dizer nada, a filha do diretor seguiu até o balcão, sussurrou algo para Guilherme, no mesmo instante, o garçom foi para os fundos e em instantes, a música agitada do lugar mudou.

Bastou Jennifer olhar para dois dos homens apoiados nos balcão e eles a ajudaram a subir no balcão. – O que ela está fazendo? – indaguei desacreditado. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para ela de pé em cima do balcão.

-É agora... – Sussurrou Pedro, os três começaram a me puxar para um os fundos do bar, mas eu não queria ir. Eu queria saber o que Jennifer pretendia fazer, eu não queria deixá-la sozinha em meio aqueles comensais da morte... Eu queria levá-la para longe daqueles olhares repletos de luxuria e desejo.

-Não! – Forcei meu corpo a ficar no mesmo lugar, impedindo-os de me levar para longe dali. – Não vou deixá-la aqui sozinha! – Declarei com toda minha frieza de temido professor de poções.

-Não há tempo para joguinhos, professor! – Disse Paulo com urgência. – Precisamos aproveitar a deixa enquanto ela ainda está chamando a atenção de todos!

Ele tentou me puxar novamente, mas eu fui firme. – Não!

-Nós não vamos longe, professor! – Disse-me Maria, em meio a um sussurro. – Só vamos nos esconder, sair agora mostraria que estamos fugindo. Por favor, senhor, venha conosco! – Não me movi. – Ainda vamos poder ver Jennifer!

Encarei Maria nos olhos. – Eu prometo. – Jurou ela compreendendo minha pergunta não verbalizada. – Não vamos perdê-la de vista!

Por uma fração de segundo, eu vacilei na minha postura, mas isso foi mais que o suficiente para que eles me tirassem dali. Antes que eu desse por mim, estávamos escondidos nos fundos do bar. – Por que estamos aqui? – Indaguei no mesmo instante.

-Não sabemos se a outros comensais lá fora vigiando, se sairmos assim, tão logo depois que aqueles dois entraram pode levantar suspeitas. Nós vamos ficar aqui até que Jennifer tenha levado-os para o estacionamento. – Explicou Paulo enquanto se apoiava em uma das paredes.

-O que aquela estúpida pretende fazer a final? – perguntei irritado, eu estava cansado de todos aqueles joguinhos internos do _quarteto fantástico_, poderia fazer sentido para eles, contudo não fazia o menor para mim.

Pedro gesticulou o vão da porta. – Veja você mesmo, ela já está começando. – um sorriso presunçoso surgiu em seus lábios.

Eu quis ignorar, mas a imagem de Jennifer semi-nua em cima daquele balcão não saia de minha mente, quantos homens sedentos por um sexo casual não estavam ali? Com certeza a confundiriam com algum tipo de prostituta e tentariam se aproveitar dela.

Eu não poderia permitir. Jennifer não era assim...

Antes que eu conseguisse controlar meus impulsos eu estava vendo-a pelo vão da porta.

Jennifer estava em cima do balcão andando confiante em cima dele, chutando e quebrando tudo em sua superfície. Diversos homens começavam a se aglomerar nas proximidades. Meus punhos se cerraram.

Logo Jennifer voltou ao centro do balcão e começou a rebolar, descendo até embaixo, enquanto começava a cantar. Estaquei.

**_Dobro os joelhos,_**

**_Quando você me pega, me amassa,_**

**_Me quebra, me usa demais._**

Sua mãos foi percorrendo sensualmente seu corpo, apertando levemente seus seios. Minha respiração parou.

**_Perco as rédeas,_**

**_Quando você demora, devora, implora_**

**_Sempre por mais._**

Suas mãos percorreram os cabelos enquanto ela subia novamente, com a ajuda de um homem, ela desceu do balcão, lentamente, esfregando seu corpo no dele, com luxuria, com desejo. Meu coração falhou uma batida.

**_Eu sou navalha cortando na carne,_**

**_Eu sou a boca,_**

**_Que a língua invade,_**

Suas mãos percorreram o peitoril do homem, seduzindo-o, seduzindo a todos no bar. Sem o menor pudor, ela se afastou, andando confiante pelo bar, esbanjando luxuria, poder e sensualidade. Meus olhos se cerraram.

**_Sou desejo,_**

**_Maldito e bendito,_**

**_Profano e covarde._**

Ela cantava com vigor, como se a música mostrasse sua verdadeira face, rebolando a todo instante, jogando seu corpo para frente, dando a todos uma visão avantajada de seus seios. Minha boca secou.

**_Desfaça assim de mim,_**

**_Que eu gosto e desgosto,_**

**_Me dobro, nem lhe cobro, rapaz._**

Ela parou atrás de outro homem e começou a acariciar seu peitoril pelas costas, descendo sua mão em direção a sua masculinidade. Seus lábios percorrendo sorrateiros o pescoço do homem, mordendo-o levemente. Rapidamente ela se afastou e voltou a caminhar pelo bar parando em outro homem, sendo em seu colo. Um rosnado escapou de meus lábios.

**_Ordene não peça,_**

**_Muito me interessa a sua potencia,_**

**_Seu calibre, seu gás._**

Sem o menor pudor, ela rebolou o colo do homem, atiçando-o, sem ter noção do perigo, tendo noção demais. Ela apoiou-se nele, suas mãos buscando seu rosto, arranhando-o. Meu corpo ficou tenso.

**_Sou o encaixe, o lacre violado,_**

**_E tantas ternas, por todos os lados._**

Ela abriu as pernas, deliberadamente, mesmo estando de saia; as mãos sobre os joelhos, oferecendo-se a todos, oferecendo-se a ninguém. Meus punhos cerraram.

**_Eu sou o preço cobrado e bem pago._**

**_Eu sou... Um pecado capital._**

Ela se levantou, caminhando novamente por entre o bar passando a mão por cada um dos homens ali presente, atiçando-os, seduzindo-os. Precisei de alguns segundos para perceber que lentamente ela se aproximava dos comensais. Fiz menção de intervir quando senti alguém me impedir.

**_Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos_**

**_Virar o jogo_**

Ela finalmente alcançou os comensais da morte, suas mãos percorreram seus peitoris, ela se sentou no colo de um deles, de frente para com as pernas abertas, uma de cada lado do corpo do homem. Suas mãos escorreram por sua vestimenta, abrindo-a levemente. Seu rosto a centímetros do dele. Eu precisava agir.

-Você não pode... – alguém sussurrou.

**_Quero beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre..._**

Enquanto cantava, ela pegou a taça dele e a tomou, sem desviar seu olhar do dele, sedutora, permitindo que uma única gota escapar de seus lábios e escorrer por seu pescoço, até se perder entre seus seios. Acompanhei aquela gota, vidrado, minha garganta secou.

**_Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo_**

Percebendo o quando aquela atitude havia mexido com o comensal, ela repetiu aquele trecho da música. Abriu completamente as vestes do comensal, deixando seu peitoril a mostra; ainda com a taça em mãos, ela derramou um pouco da bebida no peito do homem, deixando leves gotas percorrerem seu corpo. Meu corpo foi perdendo o controle, a sanidade.

**_Eu quero é beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre..._**

Ela sorriu para ele e se abaixou, sedutoramente, foi passando a língua pelo corpo do homem, desde seu umbigo até ir de encontro as gotas da bebida. Ele gemeu. E eu também.

**_Desfaça assim de mim  
Que eu gosto e desgosto  
Me dobro, nem lhe cobro  
Rapaz!_**

Assim que começou a cantar ela própria se jogou no chão, na frente dele, e foi se arrastando novamente até ele, piscando de maneira travessa, e de uma maneira juvenil, tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz. Ele sorriu malicioso, eu grunhi.

**_Ordene, não peça  
Muito me interessa  
A sua potência  
Seu calibre, seu gás..._**

Ele estendeu a mão para trazê-la de volta para seu colo, mas ela negou com a cabeça e com o dedo. Se levantou e puxou sua cabeça para trás, segurando-o pelo cabelo. Sorriu e sua mão desceu até a virilha do comensal. Senti a minha virilha pulsar.

**_Sou um encaixe  
O lacre violado  
E tantas pernas  
Por todos os lados_**

Com a mesma facilidade que ela se aproximou, ela se afastou, se dirigindo ao outro comensal, sentando-se em seu colo, envolvendo o corpo dele com suas pernas. Novamente tentei ir até lá, mas alguém me segurou.

-Não...

**_Eu sou o preço  
Cobrado e bem pago  
Eu sou  
Um pecado capital..._**

Suas mãos acariciaram o rosto do homem, sorrindo com malicia, sorrindo como mulher. Ela pegou as mãos dele e as guiou até seus próprios seios, convidando-o a degustar de seu corpo.

-Não faça isso... – sussurrei sentindo-me quebrar.

**_Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo_**

Seu corpo foi pendendo para trás, sendo suspenso apenas pelas mãos do comensal. Ele aproximou o rosto dos seios de Jennifer. Algo em mim quebrou.

**_Quero beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre..._**

Ele percorreu a língua pela pele de Jennifer, dos seios até a boca, acabando por beijá-la. Minha raiva explodiu, mais mãos me seguraram.

**_Eu quero é derrapar  
Nas curvas do seu corpo  
Surpreender seus movimentos  
Virar o jogo_**

Ela se separou, presunçosa, aos poucos foi se sentando novamente no colo do comensal e pouco a pouco, ela foi se levantando dele e andando por entre o bar novamente. Meus olhos a seguiram.

**_Eu quero é beber, o que dele  
Escorre pela pele  
E nunca mais esfriar  
Nunca mais esfriar  
Nunca mais esfriar  
Minha febre..._**

Ela se aproximou de uma pilastra e dançou apoiada nela, dando as ultimas palavras, gesticulando com o dedo que os comensais a seguissem. Seduzindo-os, ludibriando-os. Até que por fim, ela deixou o bar pelos fundos, sendo seguida de perto pelos dois comensais da morte.

Um silêncio se instalou momentaneamente pelo bar, até que por fim, a agitação se instalou, homens e mulheres alvoroçados, homens visivelmente excitados, mulheres visivelmente fogosas. A música anterior voltou a soar e todos voltaram a conversar.

-É agora... – Disse Maria atrás de mim, sua mão apertando meu ombro levemente. – É hora de mandar aqueles _filhos da puta_ para o quinto dos infernos! – A raiva era presente em sua voz. Ela estava irritada pelo que Jennifer tinha se submetida e eu conseguia sentir sua magia exigindo _vingança._

Assenti afoito, algo dentro de mim vidrava de raiva, e eu estava louco para descontá-la em alguém. – Que comece a _diversão. – _Declarei e os segui para os fundos do bar.


	23. Uma guerra velada

**POV Jennifer**

Os dois idiotas me seguiram como dois cãezinhos obedientes. Meu corpo inteiro fervia ainda enojado por ter permitido que aqueles dois comensais passassem suas mãos em mim. Luxuria e desejo não estavam nem perto de mim enquanto eu me insinuava a eles, fazendo-me perguntar se eu conseguiria ir para cama com eles, se fosse preciso.

Eu não precisava pensar muito. Eu sabia que faria, se assim fosse preciso. O professor Snape ainda estava fraco depois de quase ter morrido ao tentar remover a marca negra em seu braço; não dava para arriscar expô-lo a um combate contra dois comensais. Mesmo não existindo mais a marca negra, a qual teria denunciado sua estada aqui, Severo Snape era um homem agora famoso em ambos os lados. Para alguns, um grande herói; para outros, um grande traidor. Não... Eles o matariam se tivesse ciência que o professor Snape estava aqui.

Meus pensamentos foram rapidamente deixados de lado quando chegamos até o estacionamento vazio, rapidamente meus olhos percorreram os arredores, confirmando minhas suspeitas de que não existiam mais seguidores de Voldemort por perto. Burros! Aparecem sozinhos por aqui, uma cidade que se sabia existir bruxos, embora jamais fosse possível distingui-los.

Aproximadamente no meio do estacionamente, me virei, ficando de frente para eles, alguns metros de distância. Meu olhar percorreu atento seus movimentos e a porta dos fundos do bar, eu não podia ser imprudente, tinha que ser precisa e eficiente. Eu sabia que a Mah sabia minha opinião e eu tinha certeza que ela asseguraria que o professor Snape não se envolvesse nesse duelo, principalmente por eu estar com a varinha dele.

Semi-cerrei meus olhos ao sentir sutilmente a presença de meus amigos.. Eles estavam atrás da porta. Era hora de agir. Abri um sorriso presunçoso, o qual foi erroniamente interpretado pelos comensais. Eles fizeram mensão de se aproximar, mas fiz sinal para que parassem,

-Vocês são muito tolos por terem vindo até aqui sozinhos. – Um riso fraco e sádico escapou de meus lábios. Meu corpo inteiro clamava por justiça à todas as pessoas que eu nem mesmo conhecia, mas eu sabia que aqueles dois haviam torturado e matado. – O mundo está muito perigoso para pessoas como vocês. – Minhas mãos pararam em minha cintura.

- Do que diabos você está falando, garota? – Tive vontade de rir ao perceber que eles nem mesmo perceberam que estavam falando com uma bruxa. Meus dedos formigaram de vontade de lhes mostrar o quão assustado eles deveriam estar. Mas eu não podia revelar-lhes meus poderes a menos que eu pretendesse matá-los, mas eu não era uma assasina. Ainda não. Eu fui criada para ser uma arma de guerra e por consequencia, eu deveria ser uma assassina, mas eu ainda não havia tido a necessidade de chegar a tanto. Por mais que fosse mais fácil simplesmente matar meus rivais... Eu não queria ser uma assassina.

Afstando essa linha de pensamentos da minha mente e voltei a me concentrar nos dois idiotas a minha frente. Sorri presunçosa e nada lhes respondi, vi Pedro e Paulo saindo pela porta dos fundos do bar, em silêncio, e agi.

Saquei minha varinha, a qual estava presa na parte interna superior da minha coxa esquerda, coberta de maneira imperceptivel pela saia; e lhes apontei a varinha, no mesmo instante em que Pedro e Paulo apontavam a varinha para os comensais.

O show iria começar.

**POV Snape**

Corri até os fundos do bar, seguindo os amigos de Jennifer de perto. Quando estavamos perto de sair do prédio, os dois garotos sairam enquanto Tanner me prensou na parede, atacando-me, sua varinha foi apontada perigosamente perto do meu pescoço.

-O que diabos está fazendo? – Grunhi nervoso, minha respiração estava acelerada bem como meus nervos. Meu olhar intercalava entre a varinha apontada para meu pescoço e o olhar agressivo de Tanner.

-Sinto muito professor, mas o senhor não irá participar desta batalha. – Afirmou a garota de maneira prepotente.

-Ora sua...! – Fiz menção de afastá-la, contudo Tanner apenas pressionou com mais força a varinha em meu pescoço.

-Nem mais um passo professor. O senhor não irá lá! - Sua voz era agressiva, porém baixa, provavelmente não queria chamar nossa atenção para os comensais do outro lado da porta. Meu corpo inteiro estava em alerta, desde que o Lorde das Trevas fora derrotado nunca mais me senti em uma situação de perigo. Não até agora.

Um rosnado raivoso saia de minha garganta, meus olhos estavam estreitos, minha mente trabalhava em uma velocidade acelerada tentando encontrar uma solução. Minhas mãos formigavam reprimindo-se a vontade de estrangular aquela garota atrevida. A batalha corria solta lá fora, eu podia ouvir os feitiços sendo gritados e conseguia sentir a magia no ar. Poderes grandiosos nos rodeavam.

Meu olhar se fixou no fundo dos olhos de Tanner. Não havia ameaça ali. Mesmo com sua postura de ataque e sua expressão severa, seus olhos entregavam seu blefe. Senti meu corpo vibrar em glória. Tanner era tão estúpida quanto Kimmel.

Rapidamente minha mente começou a relembrar de Jennifer alegando mais cedo que qualquer tipo de magia com o meu corpo poderia matar-me. Tanner sabia disso. E eu também. Se ela me atacasse estaria me matando e isso não era uma opção, mesmo sem compreender o porquê, eu sabia que ela não desejava isso. Nem ela nem qualquer um dos quatro.

Sorri maliciosamente. – Você não vai me atacar. – Afirmei confiante. Minhas mãos seguraram com força os punhos de Maria, imobilizando-a. Ela apertou com mais força a varinha no meu pescoço. – Você sabe que qualquer feitiço que lançar em mim vai me matar. – Sua expressão ficou raivosa, mas seus olhos tremiam assustados. Ela fora pega na mentira e sabia disso. – Nunca ameace um comensal se não tem a intenção de atacá-lo de verdade. – Ensinei-a com rigidez. Eu não pretendia matá-la por aquele falso ataque, talvez eu apenas lhe desse uma boa surra, mas ela precisava saber que com um verdadeiro comensal, ele não hesitaria em matá-la.

Fiz menção de me afastar quando ela me prensou novamente na parede. – Você tem razão, professor, eu não pretendo atacá-lo com magia. – Um sorriso travesso e sombrio surgiu em seus lábios, novamente o instinto de preservação apitou dentro de mim. – Mas não pense que não irei detê-lo, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer... – Assim que suas palavras deixaram sua boca, senti seu joelho esquerdo deliberadamente pressionar minha virilha. Encarei-a desacreditado. Ela não poderia estar falando sério, que tipo de defesa era aquela?

Tanner riu divertida. – O senhor pode achar estranho, professor, mas lhe asseguro que é um método muito comum entre as trouxas para deter... – Ela me encarou maliciosamente dos pés a cabeça. – Valentões.

Foi inevitável engolir em seco. Eu nunca havia experimentado uma agressão tão... Primitiva, mas algo me dizia que aquilo poderia doer tanto quanto uma Cruciatus. Aquele mínimo sinal de insegurança não passou desapercebido por Tanner. – Eu o aconselharia a não se mexer, professor, eu posso ser cruel, acredite. – Seu joelho pressionou um pouco mais minha virilha. Mais que o temor de ser agredido em uma região tão intima, eu estava incomodado com idéia de uma menina tão jovem, Merlin ela poderia ser minha filha, estar pressionando minha virilha.

Todos os anos de agressão a jovens como Maria me atingiram como um feitiço no estomago e eu me senti novamente um imundo comensal o qual deveria ter sido morto ou recebido o beijo do dementador. Remover a Marca Negra não havia removido a culpa de todas as trouxas que violei e as que permiti que violassem.

-Jennifer tem muito apresso pelo senhor, professor. – Sussurrou Maria em meu ouvido, causando-me um arrepio. Quando foi que seu rosto ficara tão próximo ao meu? – Se o senhor fosse até lá, nas condições em que se encontra e sem uma varinha, provavelmente alguém sairia machucado, pois Jenny tentaria a todo custo protegê-lo e os meninos tentariam proteger Jen.

Ainda atordoado, nada respondi. Maria tinha um bom ponto. Sem minha varinha eu nada conseguiria fazer. Mas... Eles eram apenas crianças contra dois comensais da morte?

_Potter tem a mesma idade deles e derrotou o Lorde das Trevas._ Minha mente gritou.

-Veja professor. – Com um rápido aceno com a varinha em direção a porta, Maria abriu minimamente a porta, o suficiente apenas para nos fazer enxergar o combate lá fora, mas ainda sim mantendo nossa localização oculta. – Jen e os meninos estão se saindo muito bem, não há necessidade de intervirmos.

Meus olhos fitaram desacreditados a batalha que se seguia. Mas era real. Em uma postura de duelo perfeita, os três estavam confrontando os dois comensais em igualdade, feitiços voavam por todos os lados e os três tinham uma facilidade anormal em desviar dos ataques.

Forcei meus olhos tentando enxergar melhor, esquecendo completamente da posição em quem me encontrava com Tanner. Surpreso, constatei que os três pareciam se divertir em uma dança sistemática enquanto desviavam dos feitiços. Algo estava errado naquela visão... Parecia faltar algo. Mas... O que era?

Então eu soube. Eram apenas feitiços. Não havia nenhum auxilio de um dos quatro elementos naquela batalha. Jennifer Kimmel não estava usando seus poderes, mas sim, apenas suas habilidades de duelo como qualquer outro bruxo. Mas por quê? Qual era a vantagem em ter esse dom se não iria utilizá-lo?

Senti o corpo de Maria se enrijecendo, eu sabia que algo que ela havia visto havia perturbado-a, mas eu não enxergava mais diante de mim a batalha, minha mente já estava longe. Longe demais.

Seria tamanha repulsa por Dumbledore? Não fazia sentido na minha cabeça. Mesmo que Jennifer repudiasse ao pai, com razão, por toda a dor e todo o sofrimento que viveu, ainda não fazia sentido ela se abster de usar seus poderes em momentos de necessidade. Seria falta de controle sobre seus poderes? Não... Não podia ser. No dia em que a conheci, Jennifer manuseou com perfeição os quatro elementos; brincava com eles como se fossem bolas de brinquedo. Então, por quê?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sei o corpo de Maria se afastar rapidamente de meu corpo. Encarei aturdido, buscando respostas, e tudo que ela me disse foi "Acabou." Rapidamente, a menina se dirigiu para o estacionamento, assim que consegui me recuperar do choque, eu a segui.

Era inacreditável, mas os dois comensais estavam caídos no chão, desacordados, como poderiam três adolescentes que cresceram no meio trouxa, combaterem e abaterem dois comensais da morte?

Percorri meus olhos pelos meninos para constatar com surpresa que ambos estavam em perfeito estado. Como era possível? Meus olhos seguiram adiante, procurando a filha do diretor, encontrei-a sentada no chão e sua amiga em frente a ela. No mesmo instante percebi que Jennifer havia se machucado.

Um frio desespero percorreu pelo meu corpo, corri ao seu encontro como uma rapidez que nunca soube ter. – O que houve? – Perguntei me abaixando ao lado das duas. Meu olhar logo encontrou um corte um pouco profundo na lateral da cintura da filha do diretor.

-Eu calculei mal um movimento... – Disse-me Jennifer, sua voz era contida, embora todos esses anos de comensal e professor me ensinaram a captar sofrimentos ocultos na voz, como agora acontecia.

Maria, com a varinha, fazia o corte parar de sangrar ao murmurar encantamentos. – Vamos cuidar disso em casa. – Prometeu ela. Rapidamente guardou a varinha em meio as vestes e ajudou Jennifer a levantar. Levantei-me também. Percebendo mais uma vez que Jennifer se encontrava apenas de sutiã, retirei minha veste e entreguei-lhe ordenando silenciosamente que o coloca-se, já havia tido exposição e vulgaridade demais para um dia só.

De alguma maneira estranha, incomodava-me ver a filha do velho expondo seu corpo, fosse pelo motivo que fosse.

Eu estava perdendo a sanidade.

Meu olhar voltou-se para os comensais, minha mente se perguntava o que aqueles quatro pretendiam fazer com os comensais. Afinal, não dava para deixá-los ali. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao vê-los amarrados, provavelmente os meninos fizeram aquilo enquanto minha atenção estava voltada para o machucado de Jennifer.

A frieza, a estratégia e a precisão daqueles quatro para combates e guerras; arrepiava-me.

-Vamos conjurar o patrono e sair daqui de uma vez. – Pediu Paulo. Os quatro retiraram suas varinhas e apontaram para um mesmo ponto conjurando simultaneamente o feitiço do patrono. Para minha surpresa, os quatro juntos formaram um único patrono. Um tigre.

-Comensais. – Foi tudo que Paulo disse. – Avise aos aurores. – O tigre partiu rapidamente. Os quatro guardaram suas varinhas.

-Não há mais nada o que fazer aqui. – Pedro declarou. – Vamos embora daqui. – Assentindo em silêncio, os três seguiram Pedro rumo ao estacionamento de clientes.

-Você consegue andar? – Perguntou Maria a Jennifer, ao receber um aceno positivo com a cabeça em resposta, todos seguiram seu caminho. – Vamos professor.

Eu estava abismado. Percebi tardiamente que minha boca estava levemente aberta. O que fora tudo aquilo? Minha mente girava buscando respostas e eu me via tentado a colocar aqueles quatro inconseqüentes na parede e exigir todas, mas eu sabia que não era o momento. Jennifer estava ferida e os aurores logo estariam ali. Era claro que nenhum dos quatro queria encontrar com qualquer outro bruxo.

Eu conseguiria minhas respostas mais tarde, eu sabia que sim. Segui-os pensativo não sem antes lançar um ultimo olhar aos comensais, tentando talvez acreditar que tudo que aconteceu na ultima hora, fora real.

_**Não tenho palavras para me desculpar por todo esse tempo ausente, sei que todos acreditaram que eu tinha desistido da fic e provavelmente muitos de vocês não vão retomar a leitura, mas aos que ficam, eu agradeço e novamente peço desculpas.**_

_**Passei por tempos muitos dificeis na minha vida pessoal, por isso não escrevi. Pretendo agora ir retomando todas as fics em especial esta.**_

_**Espero que possam continuar companhando e comentando.**_

_**Vou postar mais um capitulo em sequencia.**_

_**Aos que se foram, obrigada por terem estado aqui, certamente acrescentaram muito nesta história.**_

_**Aos que ficam, obrigada por acreditarem no meu trabalho, prometo dar tudo de mim para não decepcioná-los.**_

_**Com carinho,**_

_**Marry Pierobon***_


	24. Começando a sentir

**POV Jennifer**

Eu estava bem. Eu sempre estou. Sangramentos a muito deixaram de ser um problema para mim, mas ainda apavoravam os que estavam a minha volta.

Assim que chegamos na porta de minha casa, eu já estava encharcada de sangue... Não que os primeiros socorros da Mah fossem ruins, de forma alguma, mas os feitiços que me atingiram eram magia negra com certeza.

-Chega! – A voz imponente do professor Snape soou próxima a mim. Antes que eu conseguisse se quer compreender do que ele falava, eu já estava em seus braços. Com uma expressão dura, ele me carregou casa adentro.

O choque inicial impediu-me de reagir, mas quando me vi capaz de fazê-lo já estávamos nas escadas. Senti um calor aparecer em meu rosto ao encarar a face dura e incognoscível do professor, rapidamente desviei o rosto, fazendo meu cabelo cair sobre minhas bochechas, rezando para que o professor não visse meu rubor.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não tinha ideia...

Tudo que eu sabia era que sentir aquelas mãos fortes contra a pele nua de meus braços e pernas; sentir aquele odor tão singular que mesclava um perfume masculino forte junto com o cheiro tão inconfundível de uma sala de poções, embriagavam-me fazendo meu coração disparar.

Vez por outra, peguei-me buscando o olhar do professor Snape pelo canto do olho, desejando secretamente que seu olhar percorresse meu corpo, ou ao menos visasse ligeiramente meu rosto. Isso nunca aconteceu.

Antes que eu pudesse julgar suficiente, chegamos ao que reconheci ser o quarto do professor Snape, em primeira instancia senti algo dentro de mim se aquecer pela ideia do professor me levar para seu quarto, mas tudo logo se aquietou quando percebi que isso provavelmente acontecera porque ele não tinha ideia de onde era meu quarto.

Rapidamente ele me deitou em sua cama e suas mãos deixaram meu corpo, causando-me um protesto mental involuntário dentro de mim. Eu estava ficando insana.

Quando me dei conta, Maria já estava com a varinha próxima ao meu ferimento, murmurando alguns encantamentos e dando algumas ordens rápidas aos meninos. Rapidamente Pedro e Paulo deixaram o quarto, provavelmente seguiram para o porão onde se encontrava o, agora meu, laboratório de poções.

Eu conseguia ver o professor Snape no fundo do quarto, encostado na parede, tentando inutilmente esconder sua ansiedade. Arrisco dizer que ele estava se controlando para não arrancar a força sua varinha de Maria e executar ele mesmo os encantamentos, mas nada disso ele fez. Professor Snape sabia o quão estúpido aquilo era, e a essa altura, já não valia mais a pena arriscar.

Quase uma hora se seguiu até que eu estivesse devidamente medicada e limpa. Tudo aconteceu sobre o olhar atento e silencioso do professor, com exceção ao banho, este apenas Maria esteve comigo uma vez que o professor impediu com firmeza que os meninos adentrassem no banheiro.

Soava tão estranho vê-lo tão antiquado. Eu sabia bem que no mundo bruxo tudo era muito tradicional, mas ainda sim não era algo ao qual eu estava acostumada.

-Já passa das cinco horas, em breve a senhorita Kimmel e eu devemos retornar a Hogwarts, porque vocês não preparam algo para ela comer antes de irmos. – Professor Snape se manifestou se aproximando pela primeira vez. Pedro e Paulo não pareceram compreender bem, mas Maria percebeu, assim como eu, o desejo que o professor tinha de conversar comigo a sós. Só a ideia fazia um arrepio singular percorrer meu corpo.

Antes que eu pudesse me recompor, Professor Snape e eu estávamos sozinhos no quarto. Ele parou ao pé da cama, fitando-me com intensidade. Permiti-me fazer o mesmo. Ele estava incrivelmente lindo naquelas vestes trouxas. Parecia muito mais humano, muito mais um herói a um comensal como ele gostava de ser visto.

Eu sabia que não era proposital, eu melhor do que ninguém conseguia compreender bem sua dor, Professor Snape fazia questão de ser visto como um comensal numa tentativa de se punir por todo mal que já fez. Aquilo não era correto. Ele era uma pessoa incrível, um herói de guerra. Todos enxergavam isso... Menos ele.

-Mesmo conhecendo a senhorita a pouco tempo, - ele quebrou o silêncio entre nós. – Eu sei o quão habilidosa a senhorita é para fazer movimentos de esquiva. Seus amigos desempenharam uma _dança _perfeita durante a batalha... – Seus olhos se cerraram. – A senhorita foi atingida quando tentava se apoiar no braço direito... – Sua boca se fechou em uma fina linha. – Devo pré-supor que a senhorita andou se cortando novamente?

Meu corpo inteiro enrijeceu. A tensão percorreu minhas veias com velocidade. Preocupando-me. Assustando-me. Eu sabia que era inútil tentar mentir para ele. Ele já fora um comensal. Já fora um espião. Fora treinando encontrar a mentira... Fora treinado para mentir... Mas como evitar? Antes que eu pensasse direito as palavras fugiram de meus lábios com rapidez, entregando-me com facilidade até mesmo para quem não tem experiência com mentiras. – Claro que não!

Exatamente como previ tardiamente, professor Snape estreitou os olhos, enquanto sua face se enrijeceu, sua sobrancelha se arqueou e ele se aproximou feroz, sem uma palavra tomou meu braço e retirou a luva, revelando os cortes. – Ah não?

Pela primeira vez senti medo do professor. Não do que ele pudesse fazer comigo, isso pouco importava. Mas medo de ser rejeitada, que ele se cansasse e me virasse as costas. Professor Snape e eu não estávamos nem próximos de sermos conhecidos quem dirá amigos, mas ainda sim, eu sentia uma necessidade de tê-lo por perto. Ele era o único que me entendia, o único que sentia o que eu sentia... E principalmente; ele era o único que havia conseguido tocar o coração de Dumbledore. Ele era o verdadeiro filho de Dumbledore, não eu.

Sangue nada significava sem amor.

Ferida por minhas próprias atitudes, desviei o olhar. Envergonhada. Desconcertada. – recolhi meu pulso junto a mim. - Porque agora eu me sentia envergonhada por minhas ações? Aquela sempre fora minha válvula de escape e, embora eu não ficasse divulgando aos quatro ventos, eu não sentia vergonhada daquilo. Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de ter uma vida tranquila ou ter forças para enfrentar uma vida sofrida. Então porque agora?

Mesmo sem ver, eu ainda conseguia sentir o olhar gélido do professor sobre mim, esperando, cada vez mais impaciente, por minha explicação, mas esta nunca chegaria. Simplesmente porque nem mesmo eu sabia explicar.

Os minutos se passaram lentamente até que o professor Snape finalmente percebeu que palavra alguma sairia de minha boca. Com um suspiro cansado ele se afastou de mim e seguiu para perto da janela. Ainda de costas ele se pronunciou:

-A senhorita sabe muito bem que não pode continuar com essas atitudes.

Nada respondi.

-Dumbledore pode ser condescendente com isso, mas eu não serei. – Ele se virou de frente para mim. – Não vou assistir sentado a você brincar com a própria sorte. Nem que eu tenha que todos os dias verificar e curar seus pulsos.

Senti meus olhos umedecerem levemente, nada daquilo era uma bronca, mas sim a confirmação que ele não iria desistir de mim, mesmo agora que até eu mesma já tinha desistido e deixado o destino agir a própria sorte.

Não fazia sentido.

Abaixei minha cabeça, sem conseguir encara-lo. Tudo estava confuso demais na minha cabeça e eu já não tinha mais forças para estabelecer um pensamento coerente. Os últimos tempos tinham sido exaustivos e em especial o dia de hoje me exigira muito esforço físico, emocional e mental.

-Por que você se importa? – perguntei num sussurro.

Ele nada respondeu. Eu pouco conhecia Severo Snape, mas sua fama era muito grande até em lugares longínquos como aqui no Brasil. Eu ouvira muito a respeito de como ele era fechado, prepotente e autoritário. Todos sabiam disso. O que poucos não sabiam era que agir assim foi sua única saída para se proteger e manter intacto seu disfarce.

Certa que ele nada iria responder, recostei-me na cabeceira da cama e me permiti divagar sobre o rumo que minha vida tinha tomado. Tudo estava tão errado...

-Acredito que tenho uma divida com a senhorita. – A voz neutra do professor assustou-me. Encarei-o aturdida.

Ele tinha uma divida comigo? Será por tê-lo salvo agora quando ele removeu a marca negra? Mas mais cedo ele mesmo dissera que estávamos quites... O que mudou?

Fitei seus olhos esperando uma resposta, mas ela nunca veio. Seu olhar afirmava-me com segurança que ele nada diria a respeito, ele havia entendido o que dissera e isso bastava para ele. – O senhor não tem divida alguma comigo professor. Tudo que fiz foi por vontade própria. – Meu tom era baixo. Eu não queria me afastar, mas eu também não queria que o professor se sentisse preso a mim por alguma coisa que não existia.

Ele não tinha obrigações para comigo.

-Não é nada que a senhorita tenha feito, mas sim eu. – Sua voz também baixa cortou minha linha de pensamento. – Serrei os olhos. Minha mente reviveu tudo que vive desde minha chegada em Hogwarts, procurando algo que o professor pudesse se sentir responsável. Nada encontrei. Tudo que houve, ele teve motivos mais que justificados para tomar decisões extremas... Definitivamente ele não tinha obrigações para comigo.

-Não assuma uma culpa que o senhor não tem; professor. – Declarei encerrando o assunto. Levantei-me da cama e segui para perto da janela. Em minha garganta se formou um nó; eu não conseguia entender o porque daquela conversa tão polida estava me afetando tanto.

-Da minha consciência sei eu, senhorita Kimmel. – Respondeu ele próximo a mim. – Não vou me afastar e esse assunto esta encerrado.

Virei-me de frente para ele, tentando entender. Por quê? Por que, em nome de Deus ele estava fazendo aquilo? A incerteza estava me matando.

-Então acho que deveria voltar a ter detenções com o senhor. – Declarei de repente, sem nem mesmo saber de onde aquilo surgira. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, em surpresa. – O que fiz ao senhor foi imperdoável, o mínimo que mereço é cumprir meu castigo até o fim.

-Eu não acredito... – Ele começou a dizer, mas eu o cortei.

-Eu faço questão. Não sou diferente de aluno algum, se fiz algo errado devo pagar por isso. – Minha voz e minha postura eram firmes. – O senhor já foi muito condescendente comigo ao não me expulsar.

Por um instante, professor Snape me avaliou com intensidade, provavelmente tomando consciência do quão insana eu era. Tenho certeza absoluta que em todos esses anos ensinando em Hogwarts nunca houvera um aluno que lhe pedira para retornar as detenções, mas eu não abriria mão disso.

Professor Snape recuperou a compostura. – Se a senhorita assim prefere, esteja amanhã na minha sala pontualmente as vinte horas.

Sorri aliviada. E feliz, todos os dias eu estaria com o professor Snape, mesmo que fosse para cumprir detenção. – Obrigada. – Sussurrei. – Agora creio que preciso ir me aprontar para retornarmos ao castelo, bem como o senhor. Lavei suas vestes enquanto o senhor estava em convalescência, estão na segunda gaveta do armário e seus sapatos estão logo abaixo. Nos encontramos na sala de jantar em uma hora? – Ele simplesmente assentiu em concordância.

Caminhei até a porta. – Até mais tarde, professor. Se precisar de qualquer coisa basta chamar.

Algo me dizia que Hogwarts ainda prometeria fortes emoções para mim. Eu só não sabia se seriam emoções boas ou ruins.


	25. Me ajudem!

Gente, sei que vocês estavam esperando capítulos mas isso é muito importante pra mim.

Por favor, curtam e votem na minha foto no face.

outbackbrasil?sk=app_450106295046295&app_data=show_photo_1344

Preciso muito ganhar essa viagem, vou me casar e não tenho muito dinheiro pra lua de mel, me ajudem a ter a lua de mel dos meus sonhos por favor...

Divulguem a todos os seus amigos e conhecidos, me ajudem a ganhar essa viagem por favor!

Se eu ganhar prometo postar três capítulos seguidinhos de cada fic!

Me ajudem a realizar meu sonho por favor!

Obrigada de verdade!


End file.
